Succubus X Vampire
by gekanna87
Summary: Manusia, Vampir, Ware-wolf, Demons dan Angels semua hidup bersisian dalam keseimbangan yang rapuh. Ketika seorang Incubus ambisius muncul sebagai pemimpin kaum Iblis dunia terancam. Ratu yang tersingkirkan bersembunyi di dunia manusia dengan bantuan penyihir. berusaha untuk mengambil kembali tahktanya Ino malah dicurigai kaum Vampir yang mengirimkan Sai untuk menghabisinya.
1. Chapter 1:Prolog

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A/N : Akhirnya ingin membuat cerita tema supranatural. Masih tentang pair favorit saya Sai dan Ino. Maaf kalau saya suka nulis lemon karena Scubuss adalah demon yang mendapatkan energi dengan hubungan seks jadi ya begitulah... banyak lemon sepertinya. Ini baru prolog saja sih. main storynya masih di awang-awang.

 **Warning : Explicit**

 **Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Di ruang motel yang sempit dan lembab. Dua insan tengah melampiaskan nafsu birahi mereka. Tempat tidur kayu yang cukup tua mulai berderit-derit menahan beban dua tubuh yang saling menggeliat dan membelit.

Kulit telanjang saling bertemu dan bergesekan. Sedangkan Telapak tangan mengelus dan membelai meninggalkan jejak panas yang sanggup membakar tubuh mereka.

Jari jemari sang pria menyusuri lekuk tubuh Indah wanita yang terlentang di bawahnya. Mengamati dan mereguk keindahan yang jarang didapatkannya. Matanya yang kini terselimuti kabut hasrat menatap sayu manik aquamarine yang menghipnotisnya.

Sekalinya pria itu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir nan merah dan ranum itu. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tak dapat dia jelaskan mempengaruhi tubuh dan pikirannya. Wanita ini terasa bagai candu yang memabukkan. Dia tak bisa berhenti untuk mencicipi setiap senti kulit halus yang mengingatkannya pada kain sutra.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku" Pria itu berbisik. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia bertemu wanita yang luar biasa cantik dan sensual seolah dia adalah titisan aphrodite sendiri. Semua tentang dirinya sempurna.

Sang wanita meregangkan pahanya sedikit, membuka jalan bagi jari-jari yang penuh rasa ingin tahu mengeksplorasi tempat rahasia yang hanya dijamah oleh pemuja yang bersedia dikorbankan untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya.

Wanita itu mendesah tatkala jari telunjuk pasangannya menemukan lubang lembab dan hangat yang terletak di antara kakinya. Dengan sengaja dia membuka kakinya lebih lebar hingga membuat dirinya terekspos dari luar.

Sang pria menatapnya dengan terpesona dan berdecak kagum. Merasa mendapatkan izin untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Pria itu mendorong jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dalam. Menyentuh dinding-dinding lunak yang mulai berkontraksi menjepit jari-jarinya.

Mendengar erangan nikmat meluncur dari mulut wanita itu, Si pria berambut coklat makin berani. Dia mengerakkan jarinya keluar masuk membuat cairan di dalamnya merembes keluar. Rasa ingin tahunya membuat pria itu menjilat jarinya mencicipi rasa feminin beraroma khas wanita.

Melihat kelakuan pasangannya wanita itu tergelak. "Hey bila kau ingin memakanku lakukan saja. Jangan ragu"

Tanpa pikir panjang sang pria membenamkan hidungnya di antara kedua paha yang terbuka lebar untuk menghirup aroma khas kewanitaan yang memikat. Lidahnya menari-nari di antara lembah yang tertutup rambut tipis berwarna pirang dan mencicipi nektar yang terus menerus mengalir seiring erangan nikmat wanita itu.

Dengan lidahnya sang pria menyusuri dan menjilati setiap area tanpa terkecuali. Ketika lidahnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh klitorisnya wanita itu memekik manis. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanannya mengeras dan berdenyut seolah menuntut ingin mencicipi apa yang mulutnya sedang cicipi.

Sang pria cukup sabar melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia tahu sedikit lagi wanita itu akan klimaks. Dengan giat dia terus menjilat dan menghisap hingga sang wanita menggelinjang dan merintih. Dia memutuskan membenamkan kembali jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang hangat dan basah yang dengan perlahan menjepitnya dengan keras. Jarinya bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo tinggi sedangkan mulutnya menghisap klitoris yang semakin lama semakin sensitif. Akhirnya wanita itu takluk, Ia memekik keras dan cairan menyembur dahsyat membasahi wajah si pria berambut coklat .

"Ops.. maaf" ujarnya singkat. Kulit wanita itu lembab oleh keringat dan wajahnya memerah akibat orgasme.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu mendorong pasangannya hingga dia terjengkang di kasur. Perlahan dia merayap dan mengangkangi tubuh atletisnya.

Kini sang pria berada di bawah belas kasihan wanita itu. Dia hanya bisa menanti kapan wanita itu akan menganugerahinya dengan sebuah pelepasan.

"Apa kau mau?"

Dengan nakal wanita itu mengerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat gesekan lembut yang lezat. Dia menginginkan lebih. Ini tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

"Oh..please.." Pria itu memohon. Kejantanannya yang berkedut mulai merasa sakit.

"Apa kau bersedia aku mengambil sesuatu darimu?"

Tidak mengerti apa maksud wanita itu sang pria hanya mengiyakan tanpa bisa berpikir panjang. Otaknya sudah tidak lagi berfungsi karena gairah yang memuncak.

"Terserah kau saja, Biarkan aku merasakanmu"

Dengan perlahan sang wanita menurunkan pinggulnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya menelan setiap senti kejantanan pria berambut coklat itu. Merasa semua sudah dalam posisi yang tepat. Wanita pirang itu mulai bergerak. Dengan ditunjang otot pahanya yang terlatih wanita itu mulai menunggangi sang pria dalam tempo tinggi.

Hanyut dalam kenikmatan. Pria itu tak menyadari iris _aquamarine_ yang indah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Tak peduli ini zaman apa. Iblis seperti dirinya tak bisa berhenti melakukan apa yang seorang iblis lakukan. Seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya sang wanita mengekstraksi energi kehidupan dari pria mortal yang menggerang nikmat di bawahnya. Dia menghisap semua energinya sampai tak tersisa. Sang pria tidak lagi bernyawa tapi Iblis itu tak merasa kasihan. Bukankah mati ketika orgasme jauh lebih baik dari pada diberondong peluru polisi. Sang wanita merasa dia sudah melakukan kebaikan.

Tanpa memedulikan jasad mengering yang terbujur kaku di ranjang, Wanita itu melangkah keluar dari kamar motel dengan santai. Kemampuannya memanipulasi pikiran membuat manusia melupakan dia pernah ada di sana tapi dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang tak terpengaruh oleh kekuatannya memandangnya dengan curiga.

.

.

Ino melangkah melewati jalan yang sepi. Dia tahu sangat bodoh untuk pulang ke rumah lewat tengah malam sendirian. Dia tidak takut tapi hanya merasa aneh. Seolah-olah seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Ino menoleh dari balik bahunya. Sepertinya ada suatu yang bersembunyi dan menanti dirinya di balik kegelapan.

Ino mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melintasi taman yang sepi dan cukup gelap, Tiba-tiba angin berembus kencang bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam yang melesat dengan cepat. Dia melihat siluet seseorang melayang di atas tiang lampu jalan. Ino langsung waspada. Mempertajam semua indranya.

Secercah sinar bulan yang menembus awan cukup memberikan cahaya untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan santai di atas tiang lampu penerangan jalan. Ino menengadah menemukan sosok pria tampan berambut hitam dan kulit pucat pasi menatapnya. Aura dingin yang terpancar dari tubuhnya membuat Ino tak bergeming. Dengan elegan pria itu turun dan mendarat dengan halus di hadapannya.

'Vampir' Pikir Ino dalam hati.

Pandangan pria itu membuat Ino membeku di tempatnya. Dia butuh waktu untuk membebaskan diri dari belenggu yang pria itu ciptakan di kepalanya. Pria itu meraih dagunya. Tatapannya mengancam.

"Kau yang membuat kekacauan di wilayah kami?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mayat mortal dalam kondisi mengering dan telanjang di motel. Ini peristiwa ke empat dalam enam bulan terakhir"

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa hubungannya denganku"

"Kau masih mau berkelit?" Suaranya setenang dan sedingin air danau. Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ino dengan menggoda "Kau Succubus, Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

Ino berhasil membebaskan diri dari _mind control_ yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memukul perut pria itu membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah tapi Sang vampir sama sekali tak terluka.

Dia mengeluarkan tawa rendah "Kau pikir bisa melawanku?"

Seketika sang vampir menerjang ke arahnya. Dia membalas pukulan Ino dengan melepaskan tinju yang mengarah ke wajah cantiknya. Secepat kilat Ino menepisnya. Meskipun dia berhasil kekuatan pria itu lebih besar darinya. Ino pun terpelanting. Bibirnya robek dan darah mengalir tapi tak cukup lama karena tubuh Iblis mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri meskipun tak secepat kaum _ware wolf_. Wanita itu tak habis pikir mengapa vampir menyerangnya.

Ino masih terduduk di tanah. Debu menempel di pakaiannya. Dia tak punya pilihan selain melarikan diri tak mungkin dia menang melawan pria itu. Sepertinya dia juga bukan vampir biasa. Ino adalah bangsawan dari kaum Succubus tak mungkin dia di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh sekedar vampir rendahan.

"Apa kau tahu mortal tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaan kita?" Dia mendekat. Ino berdiri dengan limpung dan mundur perlahan

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau membunuh manusia, Menyerap energi kehidupan mereka dan meninggalkan mayat mengering yang membuat heboh dunia mortal. Kau membuat keributan yang tak perlu"

"Mengapa kau menyerangku?"

"Karena Lord Kami tidak suka tindakanmu yang membahayakan eksistensi makhluk seperti kita dan kau juga melanggar peraturan dengan berburu di wilayah kami. Aku kemari untuk memberimu pelajaran"

"Hei, Aku hanya membunuh kriminal yang dicari polisi dan kebetulan mereka bersembunyi di wilayahmu" Ino berusaha membela diri

"Succubus bila kau ingin membunuh mortal. Lakukan dengan cara mortal. _Be smart"_

Ino tidak akan bisa lari dengan tubuh manusianya. Dengan cepat Ino mengumpulkan kekuatan iblisnya, mentransformasi dirinya ke wujud asli.

Sayap yang besar muncul dari punggungnya. Bersamaan dengan tanduk dan ekor berujung runcing. Ino terbang kemudian menukik. Cakarnya mencoba menembus pertahanan sang vampir tapi dia hanya berhasil merobek pakaian pria itu. Ino mengepakkan sayapnya melayang. Vampir tak akan bisa menyerangnya di udara. Mereka tak bisa terbang.

"Mencoba melawanku dengan kekuatan penuh, Sayang sekali kau tak berhasil" sang vampir menyeringai sambil melompat dengan tinggi. Dalam satu kedipan mata Tangan Vampir itu sudah meraih bahu Ino dan sebelum wanita itu menyadarinya dia sudah melesak ke bawah. Pria itu menjatuhkannya dengan kekuatan fisik yang sangat besar. Tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah dengan keras. Ino mencoba bangkit tapi tubuhnya kembali membeku. Menolak semua perintah otaknya.

'Sialan' umpat Ino dalam hati. Pria itu menggunakan _mind controlnya_ lagi untuk menghentikan gerakannya. Ino mencoba menepis kekuatan pria itu di kepalanya tapi dia lebih kuat. Ino tak bisa berkutik.

Vampire itu mendarat dengan pelan kemudian mencekik dan mengangkatnya tubuhnya dengan mudah seolah dia tak memiliki massa. Kaki Ino tak lagi menginjak tanah. Dia mulai megap-megap dan meronta merasakan aliran udara ke paru-parunya terputus.

"Masih ingin melawanku"

Ino menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam yang dingin dan tak berperasaan. Vampir itu bisa menghabisinya disini bila dia mau dan para scubbus lainnya akan diam saja. Mereka tak pernah menyukai Ino meskipun dia pimpinan mereka. Ino tak pernah mau mengikuti peraturan kaum Iblis.

Wanita pirang itu masih berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkaman kuat yang menekan lehernya. Dia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Merasa puas membuat lawannya kesakitan. Vampire itu melepaskannya.

Ino terbatuk-batuk. Bersimpuh di tanah memegangi lehernya "Kau brengsek"

Vampire itu berjongkok. Membuat pandangan mereka sejajar "Menyerahlah, Jangan buat aku menyakitimu lebih jauh"

Pria itu mengunci dagu Ino dalam genggamannya dan menciumnya "Bahkan ciuman-mu tak bisa mempengaruhiku" ujarnya santai.

"Oh" Ino terkejut bukan hanya karena kekuatan hipnotisnya tak mempan tapi juga karena dingin bibir pria itu masih terasa di bibirnya "Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak, tapi kau akan membawa sebuah tanda yang akan membuatmu malu selamanya"

Vampire itu menjambak rambut Ino hingga kepalanya menengadah mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang indah.

Dia tersenyum dan menyusuri leher Ino dengan lidahnya. Cukup membuat Ino merinding mengetahui dia mangsa dan pria itu predatornya. Tapi mengapa dia juga merasa excited?

Kemudian vampir itu menghunjamkan taringnya mengoyak kulit sang Scubuss yang jelita. Darah mengalir dan pria itu memperdalam gigitannya memastikan luka gigitan yang dia berikan akan membekas dan sihir pun tak mampu menghilangkannya.

Ino mengernyit. Pria itu tak menghisap darahnya tentu saja Vampir hanya minum darah manusia. Dia hanya berniat melukainya 'Sialan'

Sang vampir menatap Ino dengan puas "Sekarang kau tak bisa lari dariku, Jangan pernah mencari gara-gara lagi dengan kami" Sang Vampir kemudian menghilang kembali dalam kegelapan malam.

Ino kembali berubah ke wujud manusianya. Makan malamnya jadi sia-sia karena energi yang dia serap dari mortal tadi habis untuk bertarung dengan orang yang salah dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Sambil terengah-engah, Wanita itu menyentuh lehernya. Oh brengsek sekarang semua orang bisa melihat Ino menjadi korban kaum vampir. Dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. Tunggu saja.


	2. Chapter 2: Rendez-Vous with Vampire

**Warning : Mature content, Bad Language, Absurdity, OOC, Typoo**

 **.**

 **Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chaper 01**

 **Rendez-Vous with Vampire**

 **.**

Ino berjalan melintasi koridor berbatu, tubuhnya dan kepalanya tertutup jubah berwarna merah yang ujungnya terseret di lantai setiap kali ia melangkah. Tidak ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya.

Tiang-tiang batu berjejer kokoh menopang struktur bangunan yang usianya lebih dari ribuan tahun. Dalam kegelapan pekat abadi yang menyelimuti tanah ini terdengar suara derik, nyit-nyit bahkan jeritan sakit yang tak jelas dari mana asalnya. Ino terus melangkah seperti kakinya sudah hafal ke mana ia harus pergi. Aura Iblis yang pekat dan kuat terpancar dari sudut ke sudut. Bersiap menelan siapa pun yang takut akan keberadaannya. Kuil ini adalah tempat suci kaum Succubus. Dimana jiwa ibu para Sucubuss tersegel dalam sebuah amulet tertidur ribuan tahun menunggu dibangunkan setelah kekalahan mereka melawan para malaikat.

Ino adalah Sucubuss yang ditunjuk menjadi ratu selama ratusan tahun. Ia membuat tanda segel dengan jarinya dan pintu batu bergeser membuka jalan menuju ruangan yang hanya diperkenankan bagi pendeta utama kuil Lilith yaitu Ratu para Succubus. Dengan menyentikan jarinya obor-obor di dinding serempak menyala. Memberikan pendar kemerahan pada ruangan yang gelap dan kosong. Di atas altar terdapat sebuah amulet emas yang terlindung oleh mantra penghalang yang memastikan tak seorang pun bisa mengambilnya

Hanya Ino yang mengetahui mantra untuk mengambil amulet itu dari altar sucinya. Tugas seorang ratu mengabdi pada kuil Lilith. Memastikan jiwa sang Succubus pertama memberikan berkatnya pada mereka. Ratu sebelum Ino mewariskan mantra ini padanya sesaat setelah dia dan saudaranya terlahir. Sang Succubus tewas tujuh ratus tahun lalu ketika perang saudara melanda kaum iblis.

Sebagai gantinya Ino dan Saudara kembarnya terlahir dari kolam darah dan penderitaan Succubus yang terkalahkan. Saudara kembarnya yang brutal dan tanpa jiwa merasa lebih kuat dan mampu memimpin kaum Succubus tapi karena dia terlahir sebagai Incubus. Takdir memilihnya menjadi ratu. Semua mantra untuk membuka kuil Lilith yang tersimpan di kepalanya sejak dia lahir menandai posisinya. Akan tetapi kini revolusi sedang terjadi. Kaumnya menginginkan dia mati.

Ino melepaskan jubahnya berlutut dan mejamkah mata. Kemudian dengan khusyuk melafalkan mantra. Penghalang yang melindungi amulet itu pun lenyap. Ino melangkah dan mengambil amulet itu dari altar. Benda itu bergetar sesaat di tangannya. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Deidara mencoba membangkitkan Lilith. Perdamaian baru tercapai setelah malaikat turun dan menyegel para _Demon lord_ karena peperangan di antara iblis membuat dunia manusia terbawa dalam kehancuran. Ino mengalungkan benda itu di lehernya. Dia harus lari dan bersembunyi.

.

.

Ino berjalan tertatih-tatih sampai ke apartemennya. Vampir sialan itu menguras semua energinya. Ino membuka pintu dan terkejut menemukan lampu rumahnya masih menyala.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sedang maraton menonton drama" ucap gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sofa di temani satu box besar es krim coklat.

Ino melepaskah _heel-nya_ kemudian bergabung dengan teman serumahnya di sofa "Boleh aku minta es krim mu. Hatiku sedang kesal"

"Ah kencan yang brutal, _i see_ " Sakura menyerahkan kotak es krimnya pada Ino. Penampilan gadis itu berantakan dan dress merah favoritnya robek.

"Kencanku baik-baik saja. Tapi lihat ini" Ino merenggut syal yang menutupi lehernya

"Ya Ampun" Sakura terkesiap melihat luka gigitan keunguan di leher sahabatnya

"Bisakah kau menghilangkannya dengan sihirmu?" Lukanya sendiri telah mengering tapi bekasnya tidak menghilang

"Aku coba" Sakura meletakan telapak tangan di atas luka itu dan mengalirkan sihir penyembuh. Bekas gigitan itu tidak lenyap "Sepertinya Vampir itu menandaimu. Sihirku tak mempan"

"Apa artinya itu? "

Sakura mengangkat bahu "Aku tak paham soal tradisi vampir, Tapi bila manusia di gigit vampir mereka akan mati atau menjadi vampir zombie. Mengapa kau terlibat dengan mereka?"

Ino mendesah "Mereka tak suka aku berburu dan membuat kehebohan di wilayah mereka"

Mata hijau Sakura langsung mendelik "Apa kau yang melakukannya Ino? Membunuh para buronan yang dicari polisi?"

"Sakura aku butuh energi kehidupan. Kalau hanya mengunjungi pria dalam mimpi basah mereka aku tak akan bisa jadi kuat. Mereka bisa menemukanku kapan saja. Sihirmu membantuku menutupi aura iblisku sehingga tak ada yang menyadarinya tapi vampir tadi langsung tahu kalau aku Succubus. Aku jadi sangat khawatir"

"Tenang Ino kau telah bersembunyi selama sepuluh tahun dan mereka tak pernah muncul"

"Aku takut bila saudaraku menemukanku. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya mendapatkan Lilith" Ino frustrasi.

"Sudahlah Ino, Jangan panik. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Para Vampir sepertinya mengawasimu"

"Urrgh, Bertambah lagi satu musuh. Aku akan bertindak lebih hati-hati sekarang. Menurutmu apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan bekas luka ini?"

"Tutupi saja dengan fondation atau Concealer atau _band aid._ Selesai masalah" jawab Sakura menggampangkan.

Ino mendesah lelah, " Aku masih tak mengerti buat apa dia menandaiku. Kau tahu Sakura Vampir itu cukup kuat untuk membunuhku padahal dia bukan _vampire_ _lord_. Aku terlalu lemah meskipun aku adalah ratu para Succubus. Wajar Deidara berhasil mengambil simpati, Dia jauh lebih kuat"

"Ino, Kau hanya berhati lembut untuk ukuran Iblis. Setelah ribuan tahun pergolakan dan pertumpahan darah antara kaum _Demon. Vampire, Ware wolf_ . Akhirnya kita tiba di masa semua makhluk berbaur dan sebagian bahkan menjalani hidup seperti manusia"

"Karena itu aku tak ingin Deidara membangkitkan Lilith. Semua keseimbangan ini akan hilang dan dunia akan kacau kembali tapi para Succubus berpikiran lain. Mereka berpikir dunia yang kacau adalah tempat terbaik bagi para iblis untuk bermanifestasi. Bukan berpura-pura hidup sebagai manusia"

"Ino, Aku tak akan pernah paham akan beban yang kau bawa tapi semua masalah akan ada solusinya"

"Aku tahu aku harus membunuh Deidara dan menjadi Succubus terkuat untuk mengatur kembali kaum ku, hanya tidak mudah. Berapa manusia yang harus ku bunuh untuk mencapai kekuatan selevel dengannya?"

Sakura hanya diam, sebagai seorang penyihir dia menyadari keberadaan makhluk supranatural di antara para manusia sejak dulu. Hanya dia tak pernah tahu bila peperangan di antara mereka juga berpengaruh pada manusia. Tentu para iblis menggunakan manusia sebagai pion untuk menciptakan kekacauan yang mereka bisa nikmati sebagai hiburan. Yang iblis butuhkah hannyalah sebuah janji manis dan bisikan pada manusia-manusia bermental lemah. Seketika manusia akan melakukan apa yang para iblis minta.

Sakura tahu dengan jelas. Ketika para penyihir ingin menjadi lebih kuat mereka membuat kontrak dengan Iblis. Akhirnya kekuatan itu menghancurkan sisi manusia mereka membuat sang penyihir menjadi iblis itu sendiri.

Bila benar Lilith bisa di bangkitkan. Maka para _Demon Lord_ yang lain juga bisa. Ini bisa menjadi akhir dunia.

.

.

Di sebuah estat yang terletak jauh di luar kota. Sebuah rumah bergaya Victoria berdiri megah. Tempat itu di kelilingi taman dan hutan terisolasi dari perkembangan dunia. Rumah itu telah berusia berabad-abad seperti juga pemiliknya. Itachi Uchiha duduk di ujung meja. Menyesap cairan merah dari sebuah gelas kristal.

Selama hidupnya yang panjang dia menyaksikan perubahan dunia dengan menggunakan berbagai nama. Kaumnya kini mulai beradaptasi dan berintegrasi dengan baik dalam sistem sosial yang dimiliki manusia. Kaum vampir pada dasarnya adalah manusia dengan kekuatan super. Mahluk yang diciptakan dari tubuh manusia dan kekuatan iblis. yang kini menjadi jauh lebih maju dan berkembang dari para penciptanya.

Vampir nyaris hidup dengan tenang tanpa pertumpahan darah. Kecuali konflik mereka dengan kaum Ware wolf yang kini telah terselesaikan dengan cara yang lebih baik dari peperangan. Sekarang mereka semua membaur di dunia manusia dengan menghormati dan menaati kode dan peraturan yang telah disepakati agar tidak ada lagi alasan untuk memicu pertarungan dengan kaum lainya. Itachi tidak menyukai pertempuran tanpa alasan.

Mendengar Iblis Succubus membuat ulah di wilayahnya membuat Itachi geram. Bila saja Iblis itu melenyapkan mangsanya tanpa jejak mungkin dia tidak akan ambil pusing tapi seperti halnya sengaja membuat provokasi, iblis itu meninggalkan mayat yang menjadi mumi. Manusia menjadi gempar dan mulai mempertanyakan tentang kebenaran adanya makhluk supranatural. Selama ini mereka hanya dikenal sebagai legenda, takhayul atau hasil imajinasi semata dan mereka tak sadar jatuh dan bangkitnya umat manusia adalah karena para iblis di sekitar mereka.

Vampire dan Ware Wolf sama sekali tak tertarik mengurusi manusia selain menganggap mereka sebagai sumber makanan. Apa yang diinginkan Succubus itu dari ulahnya ini? Apakah dia ingin manusia menyadari keberadaan mereka. Atau dia tidak puas mendatangi mimpi-mimpi manusia? Itachi berharap Sai bisa menangkap Succubus itu.

"Kakak, Apa Sai sudah melapor padamu?"

Sasuke muncul di ruang makan. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas navy dan kemeja putih. Dia terlihat seperti manusia normal tapi dengan rupa yang sangat menawan.

"Belum, Aku tak tahu mengapa dia belum datang. Aku harap dia tidak menemukan hambatan"

"Aku percaya kemampuan Sai. Seorang Succubus tak akan bisa menghentikannya"

"Jangan meremehkan kaum Iblis Sasuke. Mereka yang menciptakan kita"

"Apa kau mau dengar informasi menarik Itachi?"

"Apa yang mata-mata mu dengar?"

"Para Succubus dan Incubus menyerang kelompok Iblis lainnya"

"Jadi para iblis tengah berperang dan Succubus yang memulainya. Aku harap tak ada hubungannya dengan Succubus yang berkeliaran di wilayah kita"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada Sasuke. Iblis sudah ada di dunia ini jauh sebelum kita dan memang mereka sering bertarung dengan sesamanya. Selama konflik mereka tidak menyeret kaum kita. Kita tak perlu melakukan apa pun. Selain tetap meng-up date informasi"

"Baiklah Kakak"

"Aku akan ke kantor sekarang, bila kau melihat Sai minta dia segera menemuiku"

.

.

Sai yang terbaring di ranjang mengerang pelan ketika secercah sinar mentari menembus sela-sela kordennya yang tebal. Meskipun mereka tak lagi menjadi abu ketika terkena sinar matahari Sai tetap membencinya. Dia lebih memilih jadi makhluk malam yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

Setelah beratus-ratus tahun berkelana sebagai vampir tanpa klan. Sai memutuskan untuk meletakan kesetiaannya pada Uchiha. Ia sama sekali tak punya ingatan tersisa tentang siapa dirinya sebagai manusia. Suatu hari dia tersadar dan telah menjadi vampir. Entah siapa atau bagaimana dia menjadi vampir Sai tak pernah tahu. Semenjak itu ribuan pertarungan telah dia lalui. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha mengalahkannya dan memberinya pilihan dilenyapkan atau bergabung dengan mereka.

Kesetiaan dan kemampuan Sai dibayar dengan baik oleh Lord yang bijaksana. Ia kini orang ketiga dalam hierarki pemerintahan kaum Vampir. Itachi Uchiha menyatukan semua klan Vampir dalam naungannya. Dia dihormati dan di takuti memastikan semua subjeknya tidak berulah dan membuat kekacauan.

Sai lupa dia punya pekerjaan sebagai manusia. Dengan bersungut-sungut dia ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungannya dengan Succubus semalam. Succubus itu penuh dengan daya tarik seksual dari penampilan dan aura yang dia pancarkan. Tapi memang begitulah cara mereka bertarung. Memerangkap musuh dalam pesonanya kemudian membantai mereka pelan-pelan. Sai tak akan terjebak trik murahan seperti itu tapi sepertinya tubuhnya punya pemikiran lain. Dia memandangi ereksinya sebagai suatu pengkhianatan kemudian ia menyalakan shower dengan suhu paling dingin. Untuk menyingkirkan nafsu yang mulai menjalar di otaknya.

Dia kembali mendesah mengingat dia masih harus mengawasi Succubus itu lagi. Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih bertempur habis-habisan dengan Ware-wolf dari pada harus mengurusi Iblis penggoda. Tapi Itachi sudah bertitah. Sai tak bisa melawan Sang lord atau adiknya.

Manusia akan mati bila bercinta dengan Succubus. Bagaimana dengan makhluk berwujud _humanoid_ lainnya. Apa mereka akan mati juga? Sai tak ingin terburu-buru mencari tahu. Ciumannya kemarin sedikit gegabah. Dia terlalu sesumbar ingin memperlihatkan superioritasnya dan kini ia terganggu dengan ingatan bibir wanita itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan nafsu menguasainya bila itu terjadi di pertarungan berikutnya Succubus itu akan membuatnya tergeletak mati.

Uchicha tower lambang kebesaran dan kekuatan financial Keluarga Uchiha menjulang tinggi di kota Konoha. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Madara atau yang kini di kenal sebagai Itachi Uchiha merupakan perusahaan terbesar dan berpengaruh di negara Api. Sang presiden menatap ke luar jendela. tempat yang dulunya hanya hutan belantara kini menjelma menjadi sebuah kota metropolis penuh manusia.

"Sai, Bagaimana Succubus itu?" Itachi memfokuskan diri pada anak buahnya.

"Saya telah mengalahkan dan menandainya. Bilamana dia bergerak lagi saya akan dengan mudah melacaknya"

"Bagus, Aku baru mendengar dari Sasuke para Succubus memulai peperangan antar Iblis. Kau cari tahu apa saja yang Succubus ini ketahui tentang perang. Aku sedikit khawatir perang antara Iblis ini mungkin akan menyeret kita"

"Baiklah lord, Aku akan menginterogasinya"

Setelah menyampaikan laporannya Sai kembali ke meja kerjanya dan memandangi tumpukan file yang harus dia baca. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun hidup kini dia harus melakukan pekerjaan yang sanggat membosankan. Menggembala Sapi jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada duduk di sini membuat analisa keuangan dari angka-angka yang tak menarik. Dia tak paham mengapa manusia bisa menikmati pekerjaan seperti ini meski berpikir demikian Sai dengan tekun bekerja hingga matahari terbenam.

.

.

Di sisi lain kota Konoha. Seorang wanita pirang memandang komputernya dengan frustrasi. Besok majalah harus di terbitkan dan dia masih belum selesai menulis artikel terakhirnya. Ino jatuh cinta pada fashion manusia dan dia menyukai pekerjaannya. Dengan terburu-buru dia menuliskan kesannya tentang rancangan keluaran terbaru rumah mode _Givency_ . Rumah mode yang sama yang mengeluarkan dress hitam dengan potongan sederhana tapi menawan yang dia kenakan. Ino harus menyelesaikannya tulisannya segera karena dia masih ingin berburu. Persetan dengan Vampir yang mengganggunya semalam. Dia butuh kekuatan untuk melindungi dunia dari Deidara. Sedikit pengorbanan kecil dari manusia tak akan terlalu menyakitkan. Ino ingin tertawa dengan kode moral para vampir bukankan makanan mereka adalah darah manusia mengapa mereka sok ingin melindungi manusia. Bukankah sesekali Vampir juga membuat keributan dan sekarang mereka mengawasinya hanya karena dia membunuh empat orang penjahat. Munafik. Ino bisa memangsa manusia mana saja yang dia mau.

Malam itu Ino muncul di sebuah klub ternama. Dengan kemampuannya mengontrol pikiran manusia Ino dengan mudahnya mendapat Informasi tentang penjahat yang di cari-cari polisi. Semua dimulai dengan pertemuannya dengan Nara Shikamaru setahun yang lalu. Dia menggunakan perwira polisi itu untuk mengakses data-data rahasia kepolisian. Dan dia disini untuk mencari target berikutnya. Seorang bandar narkoba terkenal Sabaku No Gaara.

Meski malam ini bukan malam minggu. Suasana klub begitu ramai. Pencahayaan remang-remang dan dentuman musik mengiringi orang-orang yang menari memenuhi lantai dansa. Bau asap, parfum dan keringat membaur di udara. Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar. Memesan minuman kemudian dengan tenang duduk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan tatto kanji di dahinya berdiri dari balkon VIP memperhatikan orang-orang yang bergoyang di bawahnya.

Ino menyeringai menjilat bibirnya. Itu dia Sabaku No Gaara. Sungguh menyenangkan pria itu tampan dan berbahaya tapi sedikit aura iblis terlihat dari sinar matanya yang dibingkai eyeliner tebal. Ino tak curiga pria itu seorang penjahat wajar dia punya hati Iblis tapi dia tak keberatan memberi pria itu hiburan malam ini dan mengambil nyawanya.

Ino hendak melangkah menjalankan misinya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggenggam tangganya dengan keras.

"Mau kemana Nona, Apa kau menyukai hadiah dariku semalam?" Suara bariton dengan nada menghina menyapu telinganya.

Bagaikan di sambar petir Ino membalikkan badannya dengan terkejut "Kau?" Mata Ino berkedip memandang sosok di depannya

"Apa kau merindukanku Nona Succubus?" Sai mengejeknya.

"Kau membuntutiku"

"Mengawasimu kini menjadi pekerjaanku" ucap pria itu bosan

"Lepaskan, Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Lagi pula ini bukan wilayah kalian" Ino mencoba menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam vampir menyebalkan itu.

" Aku tak akan membiarkan satu manusia lagi mati karena ulahmu"

"Sungguh ironis kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut makhluk yang menghisap darah manusia untuk hidup" Ino mendesis marah.

Bagaimana pria itu bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Padahal dia tak merasa dibuntuti.

Tanpa Ino ketahui gigitan Sai membuat pria itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Taringnya membuat Ino terinfeksi parasit yang biasanya membuat manusia menjadi _mindless_ Vampir dan Sai bisa mengendalikan satu pasukan zombie seperti itu dengan kemampuan _mind control-nya_. Sayangnya Ino adalah Succubus. Parasitnya gagal berkembang karena kemampuan wanita itu menyembuhkan diri. Dia hanya mampu merasakan keberadaan wanita itu sementara. Seiring matinya semua parasit dalam tubuh Ino, Sai tak akan lagi bisa melacaknya. Bila Sai ingin menginterogasi sang Succubus dia harus melakukannya dengan cara konvensional. Menangkap dan memenjarakannya.

Sai menilai situasi di sekelilingnya. Terlalu ramai. Tidak mungkin dia membuat keributan disini. Dengan Santai dia melepas tangan Ino dan duduk kembali dengan tenang di meja bar sambil menghabiskan wiskinya.

Ino mengubah strateginya. Dia tak akan memenangkan pertarungan dengan vampir sial ini. Jadi Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari mangsa untuk duduk dan bicara.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku" Ino duduk di sebelah vampir itu.

Dia menatap Ino tajam "Informasi"

"Tentang?"

"Apa rencana bangsa Succubus?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu"

Sai memandang wanita itu dengan serius. "Bila kau tak memberiku informasi aku terpaksa harus menangkap dan menyiksamu"

Ino tak mengerti maksud pria ini, selama sepuluh tahun Ino bersembunyi dari kaumnya dan dia sama sekali tak punya kontak dengan iblis lainnya karena takut mereka akan menjual informasi keberadaannya pada Deidara. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kaum ku?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Aku heran kau tidak tahu, Kaum mu sedang mencoba menundukkan Iblis-Iblis lainnya"

"Aku tak tahu menahu soal itu" Ino berkata jujur. Tapi sepertinya vampir itu tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Nona Succubus" Sai bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Ino harus kabur sekarang. Dia tahu begitu dia melangkahkan kaki keluar vampir itu akan mengejarnya.

Luput dari perhatian mereka. Sepasang mata Turkuois menatap Ino dari atas balkon. Dia menduga pria berambut hitam itu adalah Vampir tapi wanita yang dia ajak bicara sepertinya juga bukan manusia. Gaara mencoba merasakan aura wanita itu tapi dia tak merasakan apa pun tapi dia mengingat pernah melihat wajah wanita itu ketika dia berada di dunia para Iblis tapi tak ingat siapa. Barangkali dia harus menyelidikinya. Karena tak biasanya Iblis dan Vampir terlihat bersama.

.

.

Sai menanti mangsanya keluar. Dia berdiri di atas gedung bersedekap. Angin yang bertiup kencang mengibarkan trench coat yang dia kenakan. Sai memberikan waktu pada wanita itu untuk lari karena dia suka memburu mangsanya. Bagaimana pun wanita itu bersembunyi Sai akan menemukannya.

Sementara Ino dengan waspada berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dia sadar di suatu tempat Vampir itu mengawasinya. Ino berlari secepat kilat menuju gang yang sepi dan mengubah wujudnya. Kepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat mengangkat Ino ke udara. Dia melesat keluar dari kota. Ino tidak akanmenyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Seringai menghiasi wajah Sai ketika melihat bayangan sosok bersayap terbang dengan cepat ke arah utara. Parasit yang dia tanam di tubuh Ino mati lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Dia masih bisa melacak wanita itu meski samar-samar. sang Vampir berlari dan meloncati gedung-gedung mengikuti Succubus itu.

Ino menunggunya di area terbuka. Sayapnya terentang lebar, taring dan cakarnya mencuat tajam. Ekor wanita itu bergerak-gerak agresif menanti lawannya tiba. Ia tampak percaya diri dan penuh kekuatan tapi Ino tahu dia bahkan lebih lemah dari semalam. Tak banyak energi kehidupan yang tersisa untuk membuat serangan-serangan vital.

Sai mendarat dengan sempurna "Kau menungguku. Aku pikir kau akan terus berlari"

"Vampir bila kau mau menangkapku tundukkan aku dulu" Ino mendesis

"Aku sudah melakukannya semalam dan tak keberatan melakukannya lagi"

"Brengsek!" Ino menerjang pria itu dengan kecepatan penuh cakarnya mengarah ke wajah pria itu. Sai yang sudah menduga arah serangan Ino menangkap tanggangnya. Kemudian mendorong wanita itu dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang lebih besar

"Kau lemah" Ujar Sai mengejek.

Sang Succubus terbang dan meraung " _Demon force canon_ " teriak wanita itu Ino memuntahkan energi dari mulutnya dengan persisi sebuah laser menyerang objek yang berusaha menghindar bertubi-tubi.

Sai mengelak dengan susah payah. Tembakan energi Succubus itu lebih cepat dari kemampuannya berlari. Satu. Dua..tiga... sepuluh tembakan energi berhasil dia hindari dan dia tak melihat yang ke sebelas datang "Arrgh..." teriak vampir itu kesakitan. Gelombang energi Ino menyambar lengan kirinya. Posisi Sai sungguh tidak di untungkan. Dia tak bisa menyerang musuh yang melayang cukup tinggi di udara.

Ino tersenyum. Mempersiapkan satu serangan penghabisan. Dia memfokuskan energi Iblisnya di mulut bersiap menembak. Tapi Sai mengeluarkan pistol dan menembaknya duluan. Peluru perak yang telah dimantrai dengan sihir putih menembus bahu Ino. Ini senjata milik _exorcist_ bagaimana vampir memilikinya.

Melihat lawannya sedang lengah Sai melompat menarik kaki sang Succubus. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Succubus ini bertarung di udara. Tubuh wanita itu jatuh ke tanah dan Sai langsung menindihnya. Tubuhnya mengunci tubuh wanita itu hingga membuatnya tak bergerak. Pria itu menempelkan senjatanya di kepala Ino.

"Menyerah"

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Helaian rambut hitam Sai yang menunduk dan menindih musuhnya menyentuh wajah Ino. Wanita itu memamerkan taringnya "tidak"

Ino menggeliat dan meronta di bawahnya mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi Sai tak bergerak satu mili pun. Pria itu ingin mendesah mengapa posisi ini terasa sensual.

Ino ingin tertawa atas keberuntungannya. Dia mencium bau gairah dari vampir itu. Ternyata pesona Succubusnya bekerja. Ino menggelinjang semakin keras. Membuat Sai gagal fokus. Melihat kesempatan Ino menepis tangan Sai yang memegang senjata. Pistol itu terlepas dan terlempar cukup jauh dari mereka. Ino menggunakan kepalanya untuk menghantam pipi pria itu dan membantingnya kesamping. Dia membalikkan keadaan.

Ino mengangkangi sang vampir kedua tangan wanita itu di lehernya. Mencekik pria itu seperti semalam dia mencekik Ino. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? _I could suck you dry"_

" _So..do..I_ " Ucapnya patah-patah. Akibat tak adanya udara melewati tenggorokannya.

 _Sexual Innuendo_ saat bertarung terdengar cukup seksi. Tapi Sai tidak membiarkan wanita itu merasa dirinya menang. Dia punya keunggulan fisik dari wanita itu.

Sai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Succubus yang dengan kuat memberi tekanan pada lehernya. Wanita itu membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan kedua tangannya bebas dengan kekuatan penuh Sai menarik dan menyentakkannya tangan wanita itu dari lehernya. Dia berhasil melepaskan diri tapi lehernya terluka karena cakar wanita itu menggoresnya.

Ino yang terkejut terlambat bereaksi. Tangan Vampir Itu sudah di pinggangnya. Dia kembali membanting Ino ke tanah dan menindihnya. Darah pria itu menetes di tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan menang duel fisik denganku" Ucapnya percaya diri.

"Jangan merasa menang dulu" Wanita itu menggeram, Menendang kaki Sai.

Mereka bergulat, berguling dan bergumul di atas tanah berlumpur mencoba menemukan dominasi. Luka tembakan di bahu Ino belum sembuh sepertinya sihir putih dalam peluru itu membuat penyembuhannya terhambat. Ino kehabisan upaya untuk membalikkan pukulan sang vampir

Pria itu melemparkannya ke udara dan meraih pistolnya yang tergeletak di tanah sementara Ino mempersiapkan serangan jarak jauhnya tapi dia membuat kesalahan dengan memandang mata pria itu terlalu lama. Tubuhnya langsung membeku seperti tadi malam. Sayapnya berhenti mengepak dan Ino jatuh mencium tanah.

"Kau membuat kesalahan dan aku menang"

Ino menatapnya tajam "Bunuh aku kalau begitu"

"Tidak, Kau lebih berguna bila hidup"

Sai berjongkok dan menekan titik arteri di leher wanita itu untuk menyetop aliran darah ke otaknya, Membuat wanita itu pingsan. Sang Succubus yang tak sadarkan diri kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Sai mengangkat tubuh wanita itu. Dia terasa ringan di lengannya. Secercah cahaya bulan yang muncul memperjelas rupa sang Succubus. Sai merasa tertarik tapi bukan saatnya dia mengagumi kecantikan lawannya. Vampir itu melesat dengan cepat menembus gelapnya malam membawa Ino yang pingsan ke tempat _Lord_ nya.

* * *

A/N : saya kembali dengan chapter pertama. Saya harap kalian tidak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya. Ku akui saya tak bisa menulis adegan pertarungan meskipun sudah banyak membaca komik shonen tapi saya berharap kalian masih menikmatinya

Untuk yang sudah review makasih banget Saya bahagia dengan support para Sai-Ino Shipper sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3: I am your prisoner

**Warning : Explicit sexual content**

 **Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **I Am Your Prisoner**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya. Sudah pukul tiga pagi tapi Ino belum pulang-pulang juga. Sakura mencoba menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Dia telah membuat mantra untuk mengunci aura iblis Ino guna menghindari kecurigaan iblis lainnya. Tapi hal itu membuat Ino juga melemah. Dia tidak memberitahu efek samping dari segel itu pada Ino karena Sakura yakin tidak akan ada makhluk supranatural yang mengincar Ino tapi dia salah. Sakura yakin hilangnya Ino ada kaitannya dengan serangan Vampir semalam.

Wanita berambut pink itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tangan kanannya mengacung dan membuat pola lingkaran di atas kepalanya. Lingkaran itu menjelma menjadi cahaya kekuningan. Bertuliskan mantra-mantra kuno keluarga Haruno.

Keluarganya turun temurun menjadi penyihir. Sakura bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh dan dia juga bisa mentransfer jiwanya pada orang lain atau binatang dan mengontrol mereka. Sakura memfokuskan keberadaan binatang di dekat kantor Ino. Jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya merasuki seekor gagak. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya lingkaran cahaya itu. Tubuh Sakura tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura terbang ke arah kantor Ino. Dia melihat tidak ada cahaya dari lantai tempat Ino bekerja. Kemana Ino pergi? Sepertinya dia harus mencari vampir karena selama ini kaum Iblis tak pernah bisa mengenali aura Ino. Sakura mengerjap kesadaran kembali ke tubuhnya. Besok dia harus menemui satu-satunya manusia yang punya kontak dengan kaum vampir. Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

Ino tersadar dalam ruangan yang gelap lembab dan dingin. Punggungnya menyandar pada permukaan keras. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya pun tak bisa di gerakkan. Mereka merantainya di tembok. Ino menarik kekuatannya mencoba menghancurkan besi yang membelenggu tungkai-tungkainya. Tapi benda itu tak bergeming. Sesuatu dari benda itu meng-cancel kekuatan iblisnya.

"Tap...tap..tap" suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat "Masih mencoba untuk kabur?"

Suara itu, suara orang yang menangkapnya. Vampir itu muncul di hadapan Ino dengan pakaian serba hitam. Rupanya begitu tenang dan dingin. Seolah tak bisa tersentuh. Ino membenci pria di depannya. Sudah dua kali dia mengalahkannya dan sekarang membuat dirinya tak berdaya terikat di dinding tanpa punya kesempatan melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah aku bilang informasi"

"Aku tak punya informasi. Aku berkata jujur padamu"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku mengapa kau mengambil semua energi kehidupan para mortal itu?"

Ino diam saja. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai yang tertancap di dinding. Ruangan ini di desain untuk penyiksaan. Di kanan kirinya dia bisa melihat sisa alat-alat penyiksaan dari abad pertengahan. Bahkan sebuah Iron Maiden bersender di sudut ruangan dan parahnya lagi ruangan ini di desain untuk Iblis. Seseorang dengan sihir putih bekerja sama dengan Vampir dan mengaplikasikan kekuatannya disini.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun"

Sai melangkah. Telapak tangannya mencengkeram rahang sang Succubus. Memaksa wajah wanita itu mendongak untuk menatap mata hitamnya.

"Dengar, Kau tawananku dan aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan di sini. Katakan semua yang kau tahu jangan pancing aku untuk menyiksamu"

"Mengapa kaum Vampir peduli pada urusan Iblis. Kalian tak pernah ikut campur sebelumnya"

"Karena Nona Succubus. Lord kami percaya situasi dan keseimbangan dunia mulai berubah. Para iblis memulai perangnya dan tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum semuanya itu menyeret manusia dan makhluk lainnya. Jadi bekerja sama lah"

"Apa tujuan kalian kaum Vampir"

"Bukankah jelas. Bila bangsa Iblis hendak melebarkan sayapnya kami harus menghentikannya"

Ino masih tidak mempercayai tujuan kaum vampir. Dia tak akan membiarkan mereka tahu soal Lilith dan identitasnya "Kau tak akan mendapatkan informasi apa pun dariku"

Sai memberi tekanan lebih keras di rahang wanita itu hingga membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan "Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan"

Dengan sengaja Sai memukul bahu Ino yang terluka. Peluru perak masih bersarang di sana menyebabkan luka itu tak sembuh-sembuh. Wanita itu menjerit kesakitan tapi tetap tak mau bicara.

Sai kemudian mengambil sebilah pedang dari dinding. Ino tidak takut dia menatap mata Sai dengan tantangan. Sang Vampir tak habis pikir dalam situasi seperti ini wanita itu masih keras kepala. Apa pun informasi yang dia sembunyikan sepertinya hal itu amat besar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tak punya pilihan Succubus" Dengan ujung pedang yang tajam dan presisi yang luar biasa Sai mengoyak pakaian Ino tanpa melukai kulit wanita itu.

"Kau sialan" Umpat Ino

"Mengapa? Succubus macam dirimu malu terlihat telanjang? Bukankah tubuh kalian dirancang untuk menggoda pria" Sai berhenti sebentar menurunkan pedangnya. Menatap sesuatu yang akan dia sebut sebagai kesempurnaan.

Sebelah tangannya menyusuri tubuh telanjang wanita yang terantai di tembok. Tatapan mata melawan iblis itu membuat darah Sai berdesir. Sungguh amat di sayangkan dia harus mengoyak kulit selembut beludru ini.

"Jangan menyentuhku" Ino mendesis

"Kau tawananku" Bisiknya di telinga Ino.

Tak mengindahkan permintaan sang Succubus. Jari jemarinya dengan malas menjelajahi lekuk dan sudut iblis di depannya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu dia meremas payudara dan membelai putingnya.

Sang Succubus hendak mengerang tapi dia menahannya. Mengapa dia Iblis yang biasanya menggoda para pria. Kini malah terjebak godaan vampir sungguh memalukan. Dia hanya bisa menyalahkan tubuh manusianya yang sensitif. Ino tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Rantai ini praktis mengunci kekuatan Iblisnya. Sekarang dia tak ubahnya manusia biasa dengan daya tahan sedikit lebih baik.

Sekarang dia tahu Succubus bereaksi seperti manusia "Apa kau akan berbicara? Atau kau mau aku menjamah tubuhmu"

Ancaman, Ino mau tertawa. Apa lelaki itu tak tahu hal terburuk yang bisa kau lakukan adalah bercinta dengan Succubus karena hal itu hanya membuat kaum mereka menjadi lebih kuat.

"Aku tak akan bicara"

"Begitu" Dengan berat hati Sai menghentikan belaiannya dan mundur dua langkah "Mungkin rasa sakit akan membuat mu berbicara" Dengan ujung pedang yang dia bawa. Sai membuat goresan diagonal dari bahu hingga dada sang Succubus.

Ino menahan jeritannya ketika ujung besi yang tajam menikam dan mengiris kulit dan dagingnya tanpa kemampuan regenerasinya dia akan terus merasakan sakitnya. Pria itu tak berhenti begitu saja dia menyayat seluruh tubuh Ino. Tak kuasa menahan Sakit wanita itu menjerit sementara darah menetes dari luka-lukanya. Sai menatap pekerjaannya dengan puas. Succubus itu tak akan mati. Begitu dia kembali mendapatkan kekuatan Iblisnya luka-luka itu akan menghilang.

Sai menjilati darah dari tubuh wanita itu. Ino langsung bergidik merasakan sensasi asing dari lidah pria itu menyentuh kulitnya

"Darah Succubus cukup enak rupanya"

"Kau, tolong hentikan ini" Ino putus asa karena dia merasa terangsang oleh ulah vampir itu yang menjilat, menggigit dan mengerikiti tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri dan pedih akibat goresan pedang.

"hanya bila kau setuju membagi informasi"

Sai dan Ino terlalu fokus pada diri masing-masing hingga tak mendengar seorang melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Sai, sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati menyiksa Succubus itu"

Sai terenyak dan berbalik hanya untuk menemukan adik sang Lord Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang interogasi.

"Sasuke, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memantau progress-mu. Apa yang sudah kau dapat?"

"Tidak ada, Iblis ini menolak berbicara"

Sasuke memandangi Succubus yang terikat di dinding dengan saksama "Aku paham wanita ini cukup menarik. Tapi aku ingatkan kau Sai untuk tidak terhanyut pada godaan Succubus. Bila sampai besok dia tidak bicara. Aku akan menginterogasinya sendiri menggunakan _sharingan_ "

"Baiklah aku paham"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itu. Dia hanya berharap Sai bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa ia perlu turun tangan. Daya tarik seksual Succubus itu amat kuat dan Sasuke tahu pria yang menjadi budak dari nafsunya akan hancur.

"Kau ketakutan di hadapan pria itu, lucu" Ino sengaja Memprovokasi penculiknya.

Sai tak termakan oleh hal sepele seperti itu. Dia melanjutkan menggertak sang Succubus "Dengar, Sebaiknya kau memberitahu ku semua yang kau tahu. Kau tak akan ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke. Pria itu dan Sang Lord punya kekuatan untuk menyusuri pikiran makhluk apa pun dengan tatapan matanya dan membuat korbannya gila bahkan terbunuh dalam prosesnya"

" Mengapa kau memberitahuku?"

Sai menarik nafas panjang "Karena aku tak mau kau mati"

Ino terenyak mendengar pengakuan vampir itu

"Aku telah mengalahkanmu dan menyiksamu karena kau tidak memberi tahu kami alasan di balik semua tindakanmu yang mencurigakan itu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Bisakah aku mempercayai kalian dengan rahasiaku?"

"Lord kami adalah orang yang paling bijaksana yang pernah aku kenal. Bila alasanmu adalah sesuatu yang tak mengancam tatanan dunia. Beliau akan melepaskanmu"

"Bagaimana aku harus mempercayaimu? Orang yang mencoba menangkap dan menyiksaku"

Sai mengarahkan tangannya pada rantai-rantai yang membelenggu Ino kemudian memusatkan pikirannya. Tak lama suara klik terdengar dan belenggu itu terlepas dari tangan dan tungkai wanita itu.

Sang Succubus mendesah lega. Merasakan kembali kekuatan iblis mengalir pada syaraf-syaraf nya tapi energinya nyaris tak ada. Ino butuh menyerap energi kehidupan untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Tapi bagaimana?

Luka sayatan yang dibuat vampir pada tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menutup Tapi tidak luka tembak pada bahunya. Ino mengeluarkan cakarnya menoreh kulitnya dan mencungkil peluru itu sendiri dengan jari-jarinya. Begitu peluru keluar daging dan kulitnya mulai beregenerasi

"Mengapa kau melepaskanku?" Ino menatap pria itu dengan curiga

"Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku dengan memberikanmu pilihan. Kau bisa mencoba kabur dari sini dan menghadapi pasukan elite vampir yang berjaga di kastil ini. Atau kau ikut denganku menghadap Lord dan membereskan kesalah pahaman ini"

"Itu bukan pilihan. Kau sepertinya tahu aku tak punya lagi energi kehidupan untuk bisa aku gunakan untuk melindungi diriku. Kalian bisa membunuhku kapan saja"

"Bagaimana bila aku memberikan energi kehidupanku padamu? Apa kau akan mempercayaiku. Lagi pula dengan begitu kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuhku"

Mata Ino terbelalak mendengar ide Vampir itu "Apa kau sudah gila. Mengambil risiko besar?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai mu meski pun aku tak punya bukti kau tidak berniat buruk. Aku mengetahui dirimu Succubus bukan karena aura mu. Kau tidak memancarkan aura apa pun seolah sesuatu menutupinya. Waktu itu kebetulan aku mengikutimu dari tempat kejadian. Kau menyembunyikan diri dari sesuatu dan kami ingin tahu siapa dan mengapa?"

"Dan hanya seperti itu membuatmu berasumsi apa pun alasanku adalah alasan yang baik? Kau sangat bodoh"

"Nona Succubus akulah yang menanggung keputusan bodohku sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir pada lawanmu kan. Para iblis terkenal oleh keegoisan mereka"

Ino melangkah mendekati sang vampir dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria itu "Aku tahu kau tertarik padaku"

Sai tersenyum "Kau lah yang tergoda olehku. Nona Succubus"

"Ino, itu namaku _and don't try to resist my charms"_

" _I won't_ " Sai mengucapkannya di antara nafasnya yang tertahan. Dia tidak melawan saat kekuatan wanita itu menyelimuti dirinya. Sai bisa menghancurkan mantra Succubus itu tapi dia memilih membiarkan dirinya terhanyut di dalamnya.

Ino mendekatinya perlahan. Menyatukan bibir mereka. Dia tak terasa hangat seperti manusia malah kebalikannya vampir ini terasa dingin. Membuat Ino merasa mencium salju yang lembut di musim dingin tapi begitu Sai membalas ciuman Ino. Wanita itu mulai merasa terbakar.

Semua makhluk memiliki energi kehidupan tapi Succubus terbiasa mendapatkannya dari manusia. Ino tak pernah menyangka dia bisa menarik kekuatan dari spesies lainnya. Ino bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih baik begitu menyerap energi dari pria itu.

Sai menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir Ino ke leher jenjangnya. Ia menemukan bekas luka gigitannya dan kembali menggoresnya dengan taringnya. Ino mengerang saat pria itu mulai menghisap darahnya.

Darah iblis bisa membuat vampir mabuk dan keracunan seperti halnya minuman beralkohol bagi manusia. Dia hanya mencicipi darah Succubus itu dan menjilat lukanya. Ino menggelinjang dalam pelukan sang Vampir. Menyadari Sai masih berpakaian wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan cakarnya. Merobek-robek kain hitam yang menutupi dada bidang dan perut berotot sang vampir.

Ino mendesah senang. Dengan sengaja dia menggoreskan kuku-kukunya di dada vampir itu. Sementara Sai meletakan tangannya di bokong sang Succubus

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya"

Ino menengadah untuk menatap pria yang sibuk meremas dan membelai pantatnya "Bukankah kau yang tadi menikmati kesenangan sadis dengan menyayat tubuhku"

Sai menyeringai "Kau tak bisa memisahkan vampir dan kesenangan sadis mereka"

"Begitu pula Iblis"

Mereka berciuman dengan liar. Berpagut dan menggigit mencoba memenangkan dominasi. Ino senang karena dia tak perlu mengontrol kekuatannya seperti halnya saat dia bersama manusia.

Gairah di antara mereka begitu tebal dan pekat. Ino yang selalu seorang Iblis seks kini di dominasi oleh vampir itu. Dia sendiri tak percaya tubuhnya menolak untuk mendengar perintahnya dan beraksi pada sentuhan pria itu. Harusnya Ino lah sang predator tapi mangsanya juga memiliki _sex appeal_ yang tinggi. Kaum vampir memang di lahirkan dengan memiliki fisik yang menawan sungguh ia juga tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

Mulut pria itu dimana-mana tadi di lehernya dan sekarang sibuk menghisap payudaranya. Ino melenguh tatkala jari-jari pria itu membelai organ intimnya. Vampir itu pasti bisa mencium hasratnya dengan jelas seperti halnya dia mengetahui pria itu menginginkannya.

Mereka tak punya waktu lama untuk menikmati cumbuan mereka. Itachi menunggunya melapor dan ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Succubus ini secepatnya. Sai sebenarnya khawatir bila wanita ini akan menguras habis energi kehidupannya tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan wanita terbunuh oleh _sharingan_ Sasuke. Dia hanya berharap Ino paham para vampir tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu" Desak Sai.

"Hm..apa kau sebegitu inginnya dengan cepat mengirimkanku pada Lord mu?"

"Apa kau mau berlama-lama berada di tempat ini? Aku lebih memilih berhubungan seks di tempat yang lebih nyaman" Sai tersenyum dengan seksi.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikannya bila kau masih mengenakan celanamu"

"Lakukan sesuatu, Kau yang membutuhkanku"

"Ah jadi kau menolongku dengan maksud tertentu" ucap Ino sambil membuka resleting celana vampir itu dan menariknya turun.

"Jangan lupa kau masih tawananku" Sai meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang Succubus dan memaksanya berlutut.

Ino terkejut melihat benda di hadapannya. Dia begitu besar dan keras tanpa ragu Ino menyentuhnya merasakan betapa besar gairah vampir itu untuk dirinya. Dia membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin untuk mengakomodasi ukurannya yang di atas rata-rata.

Wanita itu mendengar erangan rendah meluncur dari mulut pria yang menawannya. Dia mengerakkan kepalanya maju mundur menghisap energi kehidupan vampir itu pelan-pelan. 'Ini sungguh lezat' Ino merasa semakin kuat tapi dia takut bila vampir itu berakhir mati seperti halnya semua manusia yang dia cicipi. Mereka tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi bila vampir dan Succubus bercinta

Mulut wanita itu sangat ahli. Sai harus menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya tumpah di mulutnya. Apa yang mereka ceritakan tentang Succubus bukanlah bualan. Sai ingin menikmati Succubus berambut pirang itu.

"Hey, Aku mau mencoba mulutmu yang lain"

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjilati bibirnya. Pria itu menatapnya dan membantunya berdiri

"Apa kau tak takut aku membunuhmu?"

"Risiko bercinta dengan Succubus"

"Aku minta maaf seandainya nanti kau mati"

Sai meletakan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu kemudian mengangkat dan menyenderkan Ino seperti dia tidak memiliki berat. Wanita itu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sai ketika pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Berteriaklah dengan keras. Agar mereka mengira aku menyiksamu"

Sai mulai bergerak membuat friksi dalam diri Succubus pirang itu. Ino benar berteriak merasakan pria itu menghunjam dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Vampir itu menghantam dan menyentak dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan di luar nalar. Ino merasa sakit juga nikmat ini tak bisa di bandingkan dengan pengalamannya beratus-ratus tahun dengan manusia. Vampir yang satu ini brutal. Ino meringis dan mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Antara terisi penuh dan direntangkan dengan maksimal. Punggungnya Ino menghantam tembok batu tiap kali pria itu menyodoknya tapi ia tak peduli. Energi mengalir dan meresap ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Ino dalam euforia. Pria itu berhenti bergerak. Menurunkan Ino. Succubus itu kecewa tapi bersyukur karena vampir itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Berbalik menghadap tembok" perintah pria itu.

Ino menurut saja. Kemudian pria itu mendorong punggung Ino membuatnya membungkuk. Untuk menjaga keseimbangannya wanita itu meletakan kedua tangannya di dinding.

Sekali lagi pria itu menusuknya dari belakang. Ino hanya bisa menutup matanya. Melenguh dan merintih. Setiap gesekan mengirimkan getar-getar nikmat hingga ke ujung kakinya. Vampir ini menghancurkannya tapi juga memberinya kekuatan.

Sai mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Menikmati dinding-dinding rapat yang meremas memijat dan menghisap energi kehidupannya. Seiring dengan peningkatan rasa nikmatnya energinya perlahan memudar. Rintihan iblis cantik itu membuatnya menggila. Jadi ini rasanya bercinta dengan Succubus. Wajar saja mortal mati dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Sai merasakan klimaksnya mendekat begitu pula dengan wanita itu. Jari-jarinya yang lentik mengelus dan menstimulasi klitorisnya dan Sai merasakan otot-otot itu menjepitnya dengan lebih keras. Tubuh wanita itu gemetar dan sang Succubus memekik kenikmatan. Sai pun tak menahan dirinya lagi dengan beberapa sentakan tajam dan dalam. Dia memuncratkan semua sari maninya dalam tubuh wanita itu dan senang dia masih hidup.

Sai merasa begitu lelah membuatnya terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ino berlutut di depannya mengacuhkan cairan lengket dan hangat yang mengalir dari pangkal pahanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Wanita itu menatap pria pucat yang kini tampak lebih pucat. Ia tampak lelah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau lihat aku belum mati. Hanya lelah seolah aku bertarung dengan lord ware wolf berhari-hari dan kau?" Sai menyelipkan rambut pirang wanita itu di telinganya agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas

"Better than ever"

"Jadi apa kau akan bicara pada Lord kami?" tannya nya penuh harap.

"Aku belum bisa mempercayai kaum vampir tapi aku mau mempercayaimu" Entah mendapatkan dorongan dari mana Ino mencium vampir yang hampir mati hanya untuk meyakinkannya "Tapi kita tak bisa menemuinya seperti ini bukan"

"Yah, Kita butuh pakaian dan mandi"

.

.

"Gaara kau harus kembali" Seorang wanita berkuncir empat menghalangi jalan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku" Hanya dengan gerakan tangannya pria berambut merah itu menghempaskannya ke pinggir. Wanita itu terjatuh terduduk di gang yang sepi.

"Dengar Gaara. Kaum kita membutuhkanmu"

"Bukankah kalian membuangku?" Aura Iblis yang disertai angin embusan angin kencang berkumpul di sekitar pria itu bergejolak mengikuti gelombang emosinya.

Temari menatap adik bungsunya dengan takut "Ayah hanya berusaha melindungimu"

"Dengan menyegel diriku dalam tubuh bayi manusia dan menghapus ingatanku. Jangan cari aku lagi Temari"

Pria bermata hijau tosca itu melompat menghilang. Sabaku Gaara tak pernah tahu bahwa dia bukanlah manusia hingga dia berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Dia terlahir dari pasangan manusia biasa dan tumbuh dengan kekuatan aneh. Orang tuanya tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa balita mereka bisa membunuh anjing peliharaan atau menyebabkan rumah porak poranda. atau mengapa dia bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang lain dengan mudahnya. Pernah seorang siswa mem- _bully_ -nya disekolah dan hanya dengan ledakan amarahannya anak itu terlempar keluar dari jendela dan tewas. Dia dikucilkan. Di benci dan ditakuti. Gaara Selalu bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya. Adakah tempat di dunia ini bagi dirinya? Bergelut dalam kesepian dan keraguan. Sampai akhirnya suatu hari dua iblis muncul dan mengaku sebagai saudaranya.

Awalnya dia senang menemukan tempat di mana dia dihargai. Dia menjalani hari-harinya di dunia Iblis dengan merasa normal. Hingga tiba saatnya dia memikul beban sebagai pemimpin para Iblis angin dengan gelar Pazuzu. Sang ayah yang ambisius mati ketika mencoba mengacaukan kerajaan surga dan Temari serta Kankuro mencarinya kembali hanya karena Gaara adalah yang terkuat di antara para Iblis angin.

Saat segel ingatannya terbuka dia teringat memorinya sebagai Iblis berusia ratusan tahun. Ia bertempur melawan ayahnya karena sang ayah takut Gaara akan menyingkirkannya. Tanpa alasan Ayahnya selalu tak menyukainya. Dalam duel itu dia berhasil dikalahkan hanya karena seorang wanita.

Sekarang dia ingat siapa wanita berambut pirang itu. Succubus yang diminta ayahnya untuk melemahkan dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan Ino. Succubus yang mengkhianatinya. Wanita itu tak mengenalinya lagi tentu saja karena dia terlahir kembali dalam tubuh dan wajah yang baru serta aura manusia. Wanita itu tak ada di sana ketika ayahnya mennyegel dirinya

Menarik, Karena wanita itu disini mungkin dia bisa membalas pengkhianatan dan sakit hatinya.


	4. Chapter 4 : Building an Alliance

**Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04**

 **Building an Alliance**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya cukup jauh melintasi jalan setapak yang di penuhi rumput dan pepohonan. Di ujung jalan itu berdiri sebuah gereja tua yang terkadang di kunjungi peziarah yang memanjatkan doa atau pun melakukan pengakuan dosa.

Dia tak pernah merasa nyaman mengunjungi gereja. Bagaimanapun juga penyihir dan gereja punya sejarah kelam. Penyihir dan pendeta adalah dua kubu yang berseberangan tapi dia terpaksa menjejakkan kakinya disini demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya Ino.

Aura suci yang melingkupi tempat ini bertolak belakang dengan energi yang biasa Sakura gunakan. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Di depan pintu dia melihat seorang pria berambut panjang mengenakan jubah pendeta berwarna hitam sedang menyapu dedaunan kering yang jatuh mengotori taman.

"Selamat siang, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pendeta muda itu tersenyum ramah

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Nona Hyuuga?"

"Nona sedang melakukan pelayanan. Sebentar lagi selesai. Kau bisa menunggunya di sana" jawab pria itu sambil menunjuk kursi terdekat.

Sakura duduk menunggu sang _priestess_. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga religius yang mengepalai biara ini. Mereka dulu terkenal sebagai _exorcist_. Selama bergenerasi mereka di anugerahi kekuatan oleh para malaikat untuk melawan kekuatan kegelapan yang menggagu manusia dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah kepala biara saat ini. Meskipun Sakura tak pernah mendengar wanita itu mengusir setan, Roh jahat maupun iblis. Sakura merasa wanita itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang kaum Vampir karena sejarah keluarga Hyuuga yang berabad-abad bertarung melawan makhluk jahat. Sang _priestess_ pastinya percaya dengan adanya makhluk supranatural di antara mereka.

Penyihir sendiri nyaris lenyap dari beradapan. Perburuan terhadap mereka membuat kaum penyihir menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tak ada lagi orang-orang yang aktif mempelajari ilmu sihir. Yang tersisa hanya penyihir yang kekuatannya di wariskan secara turun temurun seperti dirinya. Lagi pula di masa Ini keberadaan mereka juga hanya di anggap sebagai mitos belaka.

Seorang wanita berambut biru Indigo keluar dari pintu. Sorot mata Lavender-nya begitu lembut. Dia wanita yang memancarkan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Sang _priestess_ mengenakan gaun putih yang menutupi setiap jengkal kulitnya. Bordiran dari benang emas memberi aksen di ujung lengan dan kerah gaun yang menyapu lantai itu. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah Rosario emas bertatahkan batu giok berwarna hijau yang Indah. Samar-samar Sakura merasakan energi murni mengalir dari benda tersebut.

"Nona Hinata, Wanita ini ingin menemui anda" pendeta berambut panjang itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nona Hyuuga, Namaku Sakura Haruno dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau harus membantuku menyelamatkan temanku"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Aku ingin kau menemukan vampir"

Hinata tampak terkejut "Apa kau percaya mereka ada?"

Sakura tersenyum "Nona Hyuuga. Aku adalah sedikit manusia yang sadar banyak makhluk supranatural hidup di antara kita. Aku harap kau mempercayaiku bila aku katakan aku pernah bertemu Iblis"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau ceritakan masalahmu di kantorku dan kau bisa memanggilku Hinata"

Sakura mengikuti sang _priestess_ masuk ke sebuah rumah yang berdiri di belakang gereja. Mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Hinata yang sederhana. Buku-buku dan kitab kuno berjejer di rak kayu dan sebuah meja kerja dari kayu ceri berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Jendela melengkung yang lebar memberikan pemandangan lautan biru. Gereja ini di bangun di atas tebing. Bau garam terbawa embusan angin hingga ruangan ini. Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada temanmu?"

"Aku menduga vampir menculiknya. Semalam temanku tak pulang dan malam sebelumnya vampir menyerangnya dan berkata akan mengawasinya"

"Aku takut bila kata-katamu benar mungkin sahabatmu tidak akan kembali lagi. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada manusia bila tergigit vampir"

"Tapi temanku bukan manusia dia seorang Succubus"

"Siapa kau?" Hinata mencoba membaca aura wanita itu tapi tidak ada hal yang aneh. Dia hanya manusia biasa.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang "Aku penyihir"

Hinata tiba-tiba bersikap defensif. "Aku tak mau membantu iblis dan penyihir. Lagi pula kaum Vampir tak pernah membuat masalah selama dua abad terakhir"

"Dengar, Aku hanya meminta kau memberitahu aku nama seorang vampir dan aku akan mengurusnya sendiri"

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan vampir seorang diri?"

"Aku hanya bisa mencoba. Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ino" ucap Sakura dengan determinasi

"Mengapa kau begitu berniat menyelamatkan temanmu?" tanya sang _priestess_ heran.

"Apa kau tahu cerita tentang tujuh _Demon_ _Lord_ dan Lilith?"

"Tentu saja. Menurut cerita mereka semua telah di segel oleh para malaikat untuk membawa kembali kedamaian di dunia"

"Dan jiwa Lilith kini di pengang oleh temanku itu. Dia bersembunyi dari Iblis lainnya karena dia tak ingin mereka membangkitkannya"

"Apa kau yakin Iblis dan Vampir akan membuat kekacauan? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa diam saja. Tugasku melindungi manusia dari kekuatan jahat"

"Aku tidak yakin. Sampai aku bisa menemukan kembali Ino kita tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi"

Hinata berpikir sejenak bila yang dikatakan Sakura benar tentang ancaman kebangkitan Iblis maka dia harus mendengarnya sendiri "Klan Uchiha" ucap gadis berambut Indigo itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Catatan terakhir Vampir yang dilawan oleh kakek buyutku adalah Madara Uchiha. Setelah itu tak ada lagi catatan lainnya. Seperti Kakek buyutku berhenti memburu vampir setelah itu"

"Tapi kau tahu kan nama Uchiha begitu terkenal. Apa kau mau bilang keluarga pemilik Uchiha Corps adalah vampir?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bila kau ingin menemukan kaum Vampir kau harus bertanya pada mereka dan Sakura bila kau menemukan temanmu itu aku ingin bicara padanya"

"Baiklah Hinata"

Sakura duduk di mobilnya dan mengetik nama Uchiha di web _browser_. Dia menemukan banyak Info dan foto mengenai dua bersaudara Uchiha. Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha dari penampilannya mereka tidak tampak seperti vampir hanya ketampanan mereka cukup mencengangkan. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

.

.

Sai menyeret Ino melewati koridor. Kedua tangan wanita itu di borgol. Dia tak berniat bersikap lembut pada Iblis wanita ini hanya karena apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Selama Ino berstatus tawanan dia akan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Sai membuka pintu ruang studi menghadap Itachi.

"Apa ini Succubus yang kau tangkap?" Itachi mencoba menilai Iblis berambut pirang di depannya. Sangat aneh dia tak bisa merasakan pancaran aura Iblis dari wanita itu.

Sai mengganguk, "Iblis ini mau bicara dengan mu Lord"

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau mengacau di wilayah kami?"

Ino tertegun melihat pria di depannya. Jadi ini sang Vampire Lord. Wajahnya jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Dia sangat tampan hingga mampu membuat perutnya merasa terpilin oleh keindahannya. Tidak terdengar arogansi di suaranya hanya keingintahuan.

Wanita itu tak ingin terlihat rendah di mata sang Lord. Ino mengangkat bahunya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Menghadapi pimpinan para Vampir dia tak boleh tampak lemah.

"Aku Ino, Ratu Succubus"

Pernyataan Ino membuat kedua pria di ruangan itu tampak terkejut

"Lalu apa alasan Ratu para Succubus membuat masalah di dunia manusia dan mengapa kalian memulai lagi peperangan di dunia iblis. Apa maumu?"

"Dengar, Sudah sepuluh tahun aku melarikan diri. Kaum Succubus tak mau mendengarkan aku lagi. Mereka menginginkan perang dan berusaha membangkitkan Lilith"

"Lilith? Salah satu Demon Lord legendaris?" Tanya Sai pada Ino

"Ya, Sebagai pendeta kuil Lilith aku membawa lari amulet tempat jiwanya di segel dan bersembunyi di dunia manusia sampai aku cukup kuat untuk melawan kakakku yang kini menjadi pemimpin mereka"

"Sekarang aku paham mengapa kau menutup auramu. Tapi mengapa membunuh manusia?"

"Karena aku ingin jadi lebih kuat tanpa menyerap energi kehidupan aku menjadi lemah. Kalian tahu aturan para Iblis. Mereka hanya tunduk dan mendengar perkataan Iblis yang paling kuat. Aku hanya bisa mendapatkan kembali kekuasaanku dengan membunuh kakakku"

"Jadi peperangan yang terjadi saat ini adalah ulah dari saudaramu?"

Ino mengangguk "dan bila Lilith jatuh ke tangannya dia akan mulai menaklukkan kaum lainnya. Termasuk kalian bangsa Vampir"

"Aku masih tak percaya"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan borgolku. Aku bisa menunjukkan bukti padamu"

"Sai, Lepaskan dia"

Sekarang Ino tahu nama vampir yang menawannya adalah Sai.

Pria itu membuka borgolnya hanya dengan melafalkan mantra. Sampai saat ini Ino bingung mengapa vampir yang satu ini bisa menggunakan kekuatan Suci seorang _exorcist_.

Ino menutup mata, meletakkan kedua telapak tangan sejajar dengan dada. Ujung jari-jarinya bertemu membuat sebuah segitiga. Dia berkonsentrasi dengan aliran energi dalam tubuhnya dan mendorongnya keluar. Cahaya keluar dari tubuhnya dan amulet emas itu kini di berada di tangannya.

Sai dan Itachi merinding merasakan aura Iblis yang sangat kuat terpancar dari benda itu "Aku tidak berbohong? Apa kalian merasakan kekuatan benda ini"

"Sungguh aura iblis yang dahsyat. Kau menyimpannya dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Itachi

Ino mengangguk "Meskipun Deidara menangkapku dia tak akan bisa mengambil amuletnya bila aku mati"

Itachi menatap Ino kagum, Iblis ini berniat menjaga keseimbangan seperti halnya dirinya tapi apa yang dia bisa lakukan seorang diri? Kaum Vampir tak pernah ikut campur urusan Iblis tapi kali ini mereka punya alasan untuk ikut campur. Dia harus mencegah Succubus membangunkan sang Demon legendaris "Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Kaum vampir akan melindungimu. Kami tak akan ikut campur dengan masalah internalmu tapi bila Iblis mulai datang menyerang kami. Kami akan menghancurkan mereka"

"Terima kasih"

Itachi menoleh pada bawahannya "Sai, Succubus ini tanggung jawabmu. Lindungi dia dengan seluruh kemampuanmu"

"Baik Lord" Sai mengangguk patuh.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Ino pada pemimpin para Vampir itu.

"Tidak, Demi keamanan kau akan tinggal disini. Pelayan akan segera mempersiapkan kamar untukmu dan Sai kau juga untuk sementara tinggal mansion ini"

Sai dan Ino mohon diri dari hadapan Itachi. Pria itu melangkah tepat di belakang Ino.

"Apa maksudnya ini, katanya mau melindungiku kenapa aku malah ditawan di rumah ini?" Ucap Ino menggerutu.

"Ino, Iblis tak akan menduga kau bersembunyi di tengah-tengah kaum Vampir akan lebih mudah melindungimu bila kau di sini"

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupanku sebagai manusia. Aku punya teman, pekerjaan masa aku harus mengabaikan semua itu. Sakura pasti panik mencariku sekarang"

"Kita akan mendiskusikan tentang itu bersama lord nanti"

.

.

Seekor burung merpati bertengger di tiang listrik depan pintu masuk Uchiha tower. Tak ada yang tampak janggal dengan pemandangan itu tapi sejatinya sang merpati dengan saksama melihat orang-orang yang keluar masuk gedung.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas Navy keluar dari bangunan itu kemudian berjalan memasuki mobil sedan _Sport_ hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan gedung. Burung itu kemudian terbang mengikuti arah mobil itu pergi dan berhenti di sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah.

Seorang _janitor_ tampak membersihkan kaca _lobby_ tapi mendadak pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Tak lama kemudian _janitor_ itu terlihat kebingungan mengapa dia berada disini bukannya membersihkan jendela. Sang _janitor_ hanya bisa mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Di meja resepsionis seorang pekerja membuka data daftar penghuni apartemen dari komputernya. Dan dia menemukannya. Sasuke Uchiha . Lantai 15 no. 6. Sang resepsionis menyimpan semua informasi itu di kepalanya.

"Yoshi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Wanita berambut coklat pendek itu tersenyum pada seniornya "Aku hanya mengecek sesuatu. Sudah selesai kok. Oh ya aku permisi mau ke toilet sebentar"

Wanita berambut coklat itu menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin. 'Kapan aku pergi ke toilet' pikirnya bingung.

Dalam mobil toyota merah yang terparkir di gang sepi tak jauh Uchiha tower seorang gadis berambut pink terbangun. Untung saja tak ada orang yang menyadari tubuh pingsan selama beberapa saat di dalam mobil. Dia membuka kaca mobil dan sengaja parkir di tempat yang tak ada orang lewat untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Sakura menyalakan mesin mobil dan meluncur ke alamat yang dia ingat. Saatnya memberi kejutan.

Sasuke menatap layar komputernya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menghubungi Itachi karena perkembangan informasi di dunia iblis semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kaum Succubus dan Incubus telah menaklukkan separuh dari klan Iblis lainnya. Pemimpin mereka yang ambisius ingin menundukkan semua makhluk mungkin sebentar lagi perang akan menyeret bangsa vampir.

"Ting...tong" Suara bel membuyarkan pemikiran Sasuke. Siapa yang datang ke apartemennya tanpa membuat janji.

Pria itu membuka pintu hanya untuk menemukan ujung belati nyaris mengores wajahnya. Dengan sigap dia menahan tangan orang yang menyerangnya tapi lutut sang penyerang menghunjam perutnya. Ini bukan kekuatan manusia biasa apa lagi wanita.

Serangan wanita itu mengenainya hanya karena dia lengah. Sakura menyabetkan kembali belati peraknya mencoba menyerang lengan pria itu. Tapi kali ini lawannya lebih siaga. Dia menghentikan serangan Sakura dengan mudah. Tangan wanita itu dalam genggamannya praktis membuat serangan itu berhenti. Belati di tangan Sakura terlepas dan berdenting di lantai. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati musuhnya ternyata lemah. Dengan kekuatan telekinesis nya pria itu mengangkat belati di lantai membuat benda itu melayang beberapa senti di depan leher penyerangnya.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk menyerangku"

"Kau Vampir" Informasi Hinata benar. Keluarga Uchiha adalah kaum vampir.

"Dan kau? Kau beraroma manusia"

"Karena aku manusia" Sakura tak bisa membuat segel untuk minta bantuan Iblis. Jadi dia berusaha mengambil alih tubuh pria yang dia serang.

Sakura berusaha masuk dalam pikirannya. Tapi vampir yang ini punya penghalang kuat yang tak bisa di tembus. Kedua alis wanita itu bertaut.

"Menarik, kau mencoba mengambil alih pikiranku. Sungguh manusia yang spesial. Ah bukan kau seorang penyihir" Sasuke menyebut kata penyihir dengan penuh kebencian.

"Mengapa kau menyerangku?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau vampir"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku seorang vampir?. Penyihir macam dirimu tentunya tak perlu terkejut dengan hal ini"

"Temanku diculik vampir"

"Vampir tak menculik manusia" Itachi tak memperkenankan kaumnya menyakiti manusia lagi. Meski banyak penolakan tapi tak satu pun berani menyuarakannya. Mereka takut melawan perintah kakaknya karena semua tahu betapa kuatnya sang Lord.

"Dia Iblis, seorang Succubus berambut pirang. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya"

Sasuke melepaskan wanita itu dan menjatuhkan belati yang tadinya melayang siap merobek leher lawannya. Wanita ini terlalu lemah untuk jadi ancaman baginya. "Dia masih diinterogasi. Temanmu itu mencurigakan"

"Jadi kau tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dengar, Ino tak punya maksud jahat"

"Nasib temanmu ada di tangan kakakku"

"Kalau begitu tolong bawa aku ke sana"

"Kau duduk di sofa, jangan berpikir untuk menyerangku lagi karena aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengeringkan darah dari tubuhmu"

Sakura bersikap patuh. Sementara Sasuke menghubungi Itachi.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Seorang penyihir baru saja menyerangku. Dia mengaku sebagai teman dari Succubus yang ditangkap Sai. Apa yang harus aku lakukan padannya?"

"Bawa saja dia kemari. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu juga"

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dan terganggu dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Tak ada kah warna yang lebih konyol. "Apa kau bisa terbang?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kemampuan teleportasi? "

Wanita itu menggeleng lagi.

Kalau begitu dia tak punya pilihan selain pergi mengendarai mobil ke mansion Uchiha. Dia tak akan mau berlari membelah kota sambil mengendong wanita itu meski akan lebih cepat sampai

"Kau ikuti denganku. Kita ke Mansion Uchiha"

.

.

Jauh di dunia Iblis. Duduk di singgasana seorang Incubus berambut pirang. Dia mendengar laporan anak buahnya dengan rasa tidak tertarik. Mata birunya tajam dan kejam meskipun paras sang Incubus secantik adiknya tapi dia berhati Iblis murni. Sekalinya dia muncul di dunia manusia dia mengacaukan hidup korbannya. Membuat mereka tersiksa secara mental. Sebelum dia menyesap energi kehidupannya dan membuat mereka bunuh diri dengan sedikit energi yang dia sisakan.

Deidara sedang menikmati kemenangannya. Separuh dunia Iblis hampir takluk di kakinya tapi satu hal masih menggagunya. Ino masih belum di temukan. Succubus sialan itu membuatnya harus menunda rencana besarnya. Dia sudah mengerahkan iblis lainnya untuk mencari Ino di dunia manusia dan pencarian masih terus dilakukan. Satu yang ia yakini wanita itu menekan energi iblisnya sehingga sulit terdeteksi tapi begitu dia menemukannya Deidara tak akan segan membunuh dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Masih berambisi mengalahkan para Iblis api?" Akasuna Sasori muncul di ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin menguasai seluruh dunia Iblis tanpa mengalahkan yang terkuat"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu ambisius. Succubus dan Incubus hannyalah iblis penggoda. Kalian tidak di buat untuk bertarung"

"Itu pendapatmu, Kau sendiri mengkhianati kaum mu. Hanya untuk menjadi pemimpin bangsa yang kalah"

"Diam kau Deidara, tanpa bantuanku kau tak akan bisa menaklukkan para Iblis angin dan membuat mereka bergabung untuk menjalankan kampanye mu. Sayang sekali dua ekor tikus pembangkang lolos entah ke mana"

"Apa kau senang dengan posisimu?"

"Tentu saja. Kaum Iblis angin menurutiku setelah insiden yang terjadi dengan sabaku Gaara. Tak ada orang yang berniat menjadikan dia sebagai Pazuzu"

"Bukankah itu semua hasil kerjamu Sasori. Kau memang licik"

"Bukankah kau juga begitu? Menghasut semua orang untuk melawan adikmu"

"Kita memang mirip, karena itu kita berteman"

"Kau dan Aku hanya menginginkan perang. Para Iblis seharusnya hidup seperti itu. Kita adalah penebar kekacauan dan hal-hal jahat lainnya. Bukan hidup dalam damai. sepertinya kaum Iblis melupakan kalau mereka adalah iblis"

.

.

Ino duduk dengan kesal di ujung tempat tidur kamar yang dia huni. Pada akhirnya dia tetap menjadi tawanan bangsa vampir hanya kurungannya di _up_ _grade_ dari penjara bawah tanah menjadi kamar tidur mewah.

Wanita itu mulai menggigiti kuku-kuku nya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Paling tidak dia harus menelepon sakura tapi dia tak pernah ingat nomor ponselnya. Sial hidup jadi lebih susah ketika _hand_ _phone_ hilang.

Sai masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Kenapa? Kau masih tampak kesal"

"Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini" Dia mendongak untuk menatap Sai yang berdiri di depannya

"Kita harus menghadap lord lagi. Mungkin kau bisa membicarakannya sebentar"

"Untuk apa"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau ikut saja"

Ino berjalan mengikuti Sai. Mereka melangkah melintasi lorong yang di hiasi potrait para Uchiha. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti orang berbeda. Berbeda zaman dan gaya berpakaian tapi wajah itu wajah Itachi Uchiha. Ino membayangkan berapa umur pria itu sebenarnya.

"Sakura" Ino langsung berteriak melihat temannya duduk di kursi dengan tangan terikat

"Ino kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku?" Mata aquamarine nya mendelik marah menatap ketiga vampir yang berdiri bersisian.

Sasuke membuka suara "Harusnya kau bersyukur aku tak membunuhnya. Penyihir ini punya nyali untuk mencoba menyerangku"

"Benar Sakura?"

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu"

"Dengan membuat dirimu tertangkap?" Ino mendesah.

Itachi dengan suara yang kalem mencoba meluruskan semua permasalahan ini. "Sasuke lepaskan ikatan gadis itu. Mereka adalah tamu kita"

Sasuke menurut. Begitu dia melepaskan tali pengikatnya. Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu memberikannya tatapan kematian. Sasuke hanya mencibir melihat kekesalan wanita itu.

"Aku menjelaskan pada kalian. Ino sekarang dalam perlindungan kita. Dia akan tinggal disini bersamaku" ujar Itachi.

"Aku keberatan. Ini sama saja dengan kau menawanku"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Ino?"

"Aku ingin menjalani hidup manusiaku dengan normal"

Itachi berpikir sejenak "Baiklah, Kau akan tinggal bersama Sai di kota kalau begitu. Dia vampir yang kuat. Dia akan mengawasimu dan mengikutimu ke mana-mana. Satu hal lagi aku tekankan jangan membunuh mortal"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat energi kehidupan tanpa membunuh manusia?"

"Itu kau pikirkan sendiri" Itachi mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"Lalu penyihir ini?" tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Hei, Aku mencari kalian karena Ino. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja dan juga mendapatkan sekutu. Sebaiknya kalian membebaskan aku"

"Aku hanya berharap Nona. Bila serangan Iblis tiba kau akan bertempur di pihak kami"

"Tentu saja. Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka mengacaukan dunia"

"Dan tak lama lagi pasukan Iblis akan tiba di sini sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap kakak. Intelku mengatakan mereka mempersiapkan pencarian besar-besaran untuk mencari seorang Succubus" Sasuke melirik Ino.

"Karena itu Sasuke. Ino tak boleh jatuh ke tangan mereka. Atau para Iblis itu akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat"

Setelah pertemuan Itu. Mereka berempat pergi menuju apartemen Sakura. Begitu mengantarkan kedua wanita itu Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya menyisakan Sai untuk menemani mereka.

"Kau tak apa-apa tinggal dengan pria itu Ino? Bukankah dia yang menyerangmu?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan Sakura. Tapi paling tidak kita punya sekutu untuk melawan Deidara dan pria itu cukup kuat" jawabnya sambil memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja Ino?"

"Tentu Sakura. Aku hanya pindah apartemen"

"Aku masih tak mempercayai pria itu" ujar Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Aku percaya dia tak punya maksud buruk padaku. Dia bahkan membiarkanku menghisap energinya"

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua begituan? Dan dia tidak mati?" Sakura Syok.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dia tidak mati. Sepertinya energi kehidupan vampir tak ada batasnya"

"Hey apa kau menyukainya?"

Ino hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Apa iblis punya hati untuk mencintai seperti manusia? Dia teringat dengan seorang Iblis angin. Mata hijau tosca yang menatapnya lembut. Yang setiap kali mereka bertanding memuji kekuatan dan kecantikannya. Pria yang berjanji akan melindunginya selamanya. Tapi di hari ketika pria itu mengira akan memiliki Ino selamanya. Dia malah meninggalkan pria itu dan menghisap kekuatannya. Membuatnya hancur, rapuh dan lemah. Ino memanfaatkan kepercayaan pria itu padanya.

Pazuzu terlalu berbahaya bahkan ayahnya juga takut padanya. Ino terkadang lelah pada sikap posesif dan kecemburuannya yang menghancurkan. Bisik-bisik dan rumor tentang betapa berbahaya dan tidak stabilnya mental sang iblis angin terkuat membuat kaumnya ingin menyingkirkannya.

dan hari itu Ino mengingat wajah sakit hati, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang ia karenakan. Lima puluh tahun kebersamaan mereka kandas. Dia membiarkan para iblis angin menentukan nasib pria itu dan Ino tak pernah mendengar tentangnya lagi. Kekasih pertamanya terlupakan. Mungkin Iblis tak bisa mencintai. Cinta pria itu padanya posesif, mengikat hingga membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak dan dia sendiri tak punya perasaan apa pun selain penyesalan.

Sai mengetuk pintu kamar "Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Tunggu sebentar" Ino menutup resleting kopernya dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Ino, Bila kau ada waktu aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata"

"Mengapa?"

"Bila peperangan dengan Iblis tiba. Bukankah punya satu orang lagi yang membantu akan lebih baik"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok sakura"

Ino menyetir mobilnya ke apartemen Sai.

"Bahagia dengan prospek tinggal denganku?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hum.. jangan coba-coba menyentuhku lagi. Kau tak bisa melindungiku bila kau mati"

"Sepertinya kau menganggap remeh diriku"

"Dengar Sai, apa pun yang terjadi di penjara itu. Sebaiknya kita lupakan"

"Ok kalau itu maumu" pria itu mendesah kecewa.

.

.

Gaara menatap langit malam dan menghembuskan asap rokok yang dia hisap. Dia telah mengerahkan orang untuk mencari tahu tentang Ino. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia Iblis? Temari tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya memintanya kembali dan Ino tidak lagi memancarkan kekuatan Iblis. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu? Apa dia juga terlahir kembali menjadi manusia seperti dirinya. Lalu mengapa pula dia terlihat akrab dengan vampir. Tapi Gaara ingin tahu apa dia masih mengingat dirinya? Sejelas dia mengingat wanita itu menghancurkannya

Dia harus menemukan Ino lagi dan mencoba untuk bicara. Tentu dia akan merencanakan balas dendam tapi dia harus tahu di garis mana dia berdiri.

Gaara tak lagi mau tahu urusan kaum Iblis. Dia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia biasa meskipun dia menggunakan kekuatannya sekali-kali. Tapi sepertinya dia harus datang ke dunia Iblis untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dengan mengendarai mobilnya dia pergi melintasi gurun pasir. Di antara tebing-tebing batu terdapat gua yang di penuhi kekuatan kegelapan memanggilnya. Dia masuk ke dalam dan menempelkan tanggangnya pada dinding dan sebuah portal terbuka. Gaara melangkah dan sayap dengan bulu sewarna rambutnya muncul di punggungnya. Pakaian kasualnya menghilang berganti menjadi sebuah armor besi yang melindungi bahu dan dadanya. Kakinya yang tadinya tertutup jeans kini mengenakan celana kulit hitam dan sepasang sepatu boots. Dia menutup mata dan memanggil pedangnya. Benda itu muncul begitu saja dan langsung melayang menuju genggaman sang pemiliknya. Langit di dunia Iblis selalu memerah seperti halnya padang pasir yang terbentang di hadapannya. Gaara sang Iblis angin memanggil semua kekuatannya. Dia terbang membelah langit di temani angin yang dia perintah.

Pria itu terkejut menemukan tempat yang dulu menjadi rumahnya telah hancur dan tinggal puing-puing. Inikah alasan Temari mencarinya. Dia mendarat dan melangkahkan kakinya di sisa-sisa pertempuran. Bau mayat yang membusuk tercium dengan pekat. Perang sudah ratusan tahun tidak terjadi.

Gaara mengamati kumpulan mayat-mayat prajurit Iblis. Di antara mereka terdapat mayat Succubus. Otaknya langsung mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kaum Succubus menyerang Iblis angin yang tanpa pemimpin. Seharusnya dia lah yang memimpin Iblis-iblis ini menuju medan pertempuran tapi dia memutuskan mengingkari tugasnya dan menjadi manusia.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh hanya untuk melihat kehancuran demi kehancuran tak sedikit pun dia merasa menyesal. Mereka membuangnya dan takut kekuatannya akan menghancurkan kaumnya dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Tanpa dirinya mereka di hancurkan Iblis lainnya.

Bila Ino di dunia manusia siapa yang memimpin para Succubus dan Incubus? Gaara teringat saudara kembar Ino. Deidara ini pasti perbuatannya mengingat betapa tak sukanya dan irinya dia pada Ino. Sekarang dia hanya perlu mencari tahu mengapa wanita itu muncul di dunia manusia. Apa dia bersembunyi. Atau dia disegel seperti dirinya. Tapi aneh bila dia tersegel seharusnya dia terlahir menjadi wujud yang lain seperti dirinya. Tapi Ino tetap mempertahankan sosok aslinya.

Pria itu menyeringai. Kesimpulan sudah dia dapat. Gaara kembali ke dunia manusia. Dengan penuh tekad dia akan menemukan Ino. Cepat atau lambat.


	5. Chapter 5 : Another Demon

Disclaimer : Characters belong to Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Hi maaf saya belum bisa meng up-date ff that is you dan the glass half empty.

Saya tahu ini harusnya genre romance tapi maaf porsi romannya mungkin kurang. Saya harap kalian menikmatinya. Mind to RnR thank you

.

.

 **Succubus x Vampir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05**

 **.**

 **Another Demon**

 **.**

"Wahai cahaya Suci. Berilah aku kekuatan untuk menerangi jalan kegelapan" Hinata menggenggam rosario di dadanya. Aura keperakan melingkupi tubuhnya. Dengan mata terpejam dia merasakan energi murni yang suci mengalir siap untuk di lontarkan. Tangan kanannya terulur mengarah pada sosok bayangan hitam yang menempel pada tubuh seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah. Iblis bersarang di tubuhnya dan perlahan memakan jiwa dan vitalitas gadis itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai dengan seram padanya tapi wanita berambut Indigo itu tak menggubrisnya. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan fokus "Lenyaplah" bisik wanita itu perlahan. Seketika bayangan hitam itu lebur tertelan sinar tak kasat mata yang Hinata pancarkan dari telapak tangannya.

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang dan berlutut untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis yang disusupi Iblis rendahan yang memakan jiwanya. Gadis itu datang padanya karena merasa kesehatannya tak kunjung membaik meskipun dia sudah mengunjungi dokter berkali-kali. Tak banyak orang percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan paranormal sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh nalar menimpa mereka.

Belakangan ini Hinata menjadi sibuk karena tiba-tiba saja banyak iblis muncul dan merasuki manusia. Mereka adalah iblis-iblis rendah yang tak berwujud yang memerlukan inang untuk berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Sementara Iblis tingkat tinggi mempunyai wujud dan bisa menyamar sebagai manusia membaur di antara mereka lebih sulit untuk terdeteksi.

Pertanyaannya mengapa mereka datang dalam jumlah besar dan tersebar dimana-mana. Hinata merinding mengingat banyaknya iblis yang dia lihat di kota. Mereka melayang-layang menanti menemukan manusia dengan pikiran dan hati yang gelap untuk dirasuki. Manusia biasa tak mungkin melihatnya.

Hinata curiga seseorang sengaja membuka portal dimensi penghubung dunia manusia dan Iblis membiarkan makhluk-makhluk ini datang dan membuat lebih banyak kekacauan di dunia. Bukankah ini yang penyihir itu peringatkan padanya. Wanita berambut pink itu belum juga menemuinya. Apakah Vampir juga menangkapnya?

Hinata tahu dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha tapi kakek buyutnya berjanji untuk tidak mengusik dan mengungkap keberadaan kaum vampir selama mereka tak mengganggu manusia dan Hinata telah melanggarnya dengan memberi petunjuk pada penyihir itu.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari pintu biara yang terbuka. Sosok pria berambut gelap bersender dengan santai seolah menunggu Hinata untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku tak menyangka gadis kecil Hyuga masih punya kekuatan suci legendaris"

Hinata menatap Neji yang berada di dekatnya "Kak Neji, Bisakah kau mengurus Nona ini. Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu"

"Baik, Berhati-hati lah Nona" Neji sedikit khawatir melihat pria yang menanti Hinata di pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ku rasa dia kemari tidak untuk mencari masalah"

Hinata melangkah melewati pria itu keluar menuju halaman dan lega melihat pria itu mengikutinya. Setelah jauh dari pendengaran orang lainnya. Wanita itu mulai bicara "Mau apa kemari Madara Uchiha?"

"Itu namaku dua ratus tahun yang lalu dan kau melanggar janji kakek buyutmu dengan memberikan informasi tentang kami pada manusia"

"Aku hanya memberi petunjuk lagi pula dia penyihir dia sudah tahu tentang kalian. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu sekarang? Apa kalian membunuhnya?"

"Apa kau berpikir kami akan menyakiti manusia?"

"Kemungkinan itu ada. Kalian adalah vampir pengisap darah manusia. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai kalian"

"Nona Hyuga. Aku menangkap Succubus dan penyihir itu karena sebuah kecurigaan. tapi kami telah melepaskannya. Mereka membuktikan diri mereka bukan ancaman. Tapi ancaman sebenarnya akan segera datang"

"Iblis bukan?, Aku merasakan kemunculan mereka. Jadi apa yang penyihir itu katakan benar"

"Ya, para iblis tengah mencari Succubus itu dan kami kaum vampir mulai bersiaga. Bagaimana dengan kaum manusia?"

"Tak banyak lagi para exorcist yang tersisa. Kau tahu sendiri banyak manusia yang meninggalkan keimanannya. Tapi jika serangan iblis tiba aku dan yang lainnya akan berada di sana"

"Terima kasih dan aku minta kau menjaga rahasia kami. Semakin sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai vampir semakin baik. Kaum kami hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang"

"Aku rasa mayoritas vampir tak menyukai perintahmu. Kau secara langsung meminta mereka berhenti melakukan perburuan terhadap manusia yang merupakan makanan mereka"

"Bila mereka tak suka. Mereka bisa melawanku. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat perang dan kehancuran. Masa di mana setiap hari adalah pertempuran dan nyawa melayang dengan mudah hanya untuk membuktikan superioritas. Aku paham tak semua orang suka dengan ideku dan aku dengan terpaksa harus memimpin mereka dengan memunculkan rasa takut"

"dan sejauh ini kau berhasil membuat kaum mu berhenti mengganggu kami dan kami manusia tak mengganggu kalian"

"Tapi begitu Iblis muncul semuanya akan berubah dan sekali lagi kita harus bertempur"

"Apa kaum ware-wolf tahu tentang ancaman Ini?" Hinata berbalik untuk menatap sang Vampir Lord.

Itachi menyimpan tangannya di saku "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mencoba menghubungi mereka. Hubungan kami tidak baik dan mereka juga mudah tersinggung aku tak mau mengancam gencatan senjata kami yang rapuh dengan memasuki teretoris mereka"

"Tuan Uchiha apa kau sadar meskipun kita bisa menghentikan para iblis pergolakan tak akan berakhir begitu saja. Kau bisa mengontrol kaummu dan Kaum ware-wolf cukup puas dengan kondisi mereka. Manusia adalah yang terlemah mereka tak akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan dunia. Tapi kita tak akan pernah bisa mengontrol iblis. Bahkan Kerajaan surga pun tak sanggup. Para malaikat memenangi pertempuran tapi tidak memenangi peperangan. Kegelapan dan cahaya akan selalu bersertu"

"Karena itu Iblis terkuat haruslah seorang yang memiliki ideologi untuk mempertahankan tatanan dunia dengan demikian dia akan bisa mengontrol kaumnya. Niatku adalah dengan membuat Succubus itu sebagai pemimpin bangsa Iblis"

"Kau orang kedua yang mempercayai Succubus ini tak memiliki niat jahat. Penyihir waktu itu juga berkata sama dia bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkan Iblis"

"Ino bersembunyi karena dia lemah. Kita hanya bisa berharap perlahan-lahan dia akan menjadi kuat. Sementara kita mengatasi Iblis lainnya"

"Kalian bangsa vampir belum pernah bertarung dengan Iblis. Jangan remehkan mereka"

"Terima kasih untuk nasihatmu Nona Hyuga. Aku pergi dulu" Itachi pun meninggalkan biara itu membiarkan Hinata memikirkan nasib manusia di tengah pergolakan kaum Iblis.

Dia kembali ke Biara untuk berbicara pada Neji. Mereka juga harus bersiap-siap. Hinata amat ragu dengan kemampuannya. Meskipun ayahnya telah melatihnya tapi kekuatan mereka tak pernah teruji dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya. Mereka terlahir di masa damai. Dimana kemampuan mereka tak begitu dibutuhkan. Ia hanya bertarung dengan setan kelas rendah atau roh manusia yang tak bisa menyeberang ke dunia fana.

"Nona, Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kak Neji. Kau juga bisa merasakannya kan? Pergerakan iblis. Orang itu datang untuk memberi peringatan Iblis mencoba untuk menyerang kaum lainnya"

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus menghubungi petinggi order of Salomon agar mereka bisa mempersiapkan para kesatria templar untuk bertarung"

"Baiklah Nona. Aku akan mengirim kabar sekarang"

Hinata tahu _Order_ _of_ _Salomon_ tidak akan bergerak bila Iblis menyerang Vampir terlebih dahulu. Mereka membenci Vampir dan akan senang bila kaum itu hancur tapi Hinata dan orang-orangnya akan membantu para Vampir bila mereka di perlukan. Mungkin kemampuan mereka sebagai manusia tidak seberapa tetapi kekuatan cahaya sangat efektif untuk mengatasi Iblis. Sedangkan kekuatan Vampir dan Iblis berakar dari sumber yang sama. Kegelapan.

.

.

"Sai turunkan aku disini"

"Baiklah, Nanti aku jemput" Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Membukakan pintu dan mengantarnya sampai pintu depan kantor.

Sudah seminggu mereka tinggal bersama dan mereka mencoba bersikap senormal manusia yang tinggal satu apartemen. Sai tentu saja merasa sedikit terganggu dengan adanya orang lain di tempat yang merupakan _scantuary_ -nya. Setelah berabad-abad tinggal sendirian aneh rasanya ada wanita yang wara-wiri di rumahnya. Sai tak pernah punya pendamping, budak maupun kekasih. Dia cukup puas dengan kesendiriannya. Vampir tak benar-benar butuh seks. Mereka melakukannya untuk kesenangan semata. Sementara para Succubus melakukannya karena itu eksistensi mereka.

Ino memperlakukannya seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka dan itu membuat Sai frustrasi karena dia dan Ino sama-sama tahu. Ketegangan seksual mereka sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Hanya tunggu waktu untuk meledak. Sai terkadang terpaksa bergentayangan malam-malam di areal apartemennya karena telinga sensitifnya bisa mendengar desah parau wanita itu di kamar sebelah. Mengingat sang Succubus tiap malam sibuk memasuki mimpi tiap pria untuk mengumpulkan energi dan Sai mulai membayangkan wanita itu merintih di bawah dirinya. Dia seharusnya menjaga wanita itu. Bukannya malah tergoda olehnya. Mungkin dia harus menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada Sasuke karena pikirannya tak lagi fokus. Sai kembali ke mobilnya dan berkendara menuju Uchiha tower.

Ino menarik nafas lega. Hanya saat dia berada di kantor saja Ino bisa tenang karena Vampir itu praktis selalu bernafas di tengkuknya. Dia mengikuti Ino ke mana-mana kecuali kantornya. Jujur saja Ino merasa terganggu dengan fakta pria itu tidak mati setelah bercinta dengannya. Hal itu membuat Ino memikirkannya terus menerus. Dengan susah payah dia pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Tapi jiwa iblisnya termakan godaan maut sang vampir. Succubus tak pernah melewatkan pria tampan tapi kali ini Ino mencoba menahan diri. Bercinta dengan Sai sama saja dengan membuat dirinya tanpa perlindungan. Bagaimana tidak, sekalinya Ino berhubungan dengan Sai dia membuat pria itu kelelahan dan kehabisan energi. Walaupun dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam kekuatan pria itu kembali pulih, Ino tak ingin mengambil risiko membuat pria itu lemah sedangkan kaum Iblis bisa muncul kapan saja.

"Hei Ino, Apa itu pacarmu? Ganteng sekali"

Seorang rekan kerjanya baru saja tiba dan melihat Sai mengantarnya hingga pintu masuk.

"Iya" Ino malas berbasa-basi dan menjawab dengan sesingkat mungkin.

"Mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya kalau dia punya teman yang masih single?"

"Memang kenapa yuri?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Ino, Kau tahu aku begitu putus asa untuk mendapatkan pacar"

Ino tergelak dan mereka pun pergi menuju lantai tempat kantor mereka berada.

Sementara di seberang jalan gedung itu. Seorang pria duduk di atas motor _harley_ _davidson_ nya. Dia menghisap rokoknya sambil mengamati situasi. Mata berwarna hijau tosca yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitam yang dia kenakan mengamati tiap langkah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Gaara meremas sisa rokok yang masih menyala dengan telapak tangannya saat melihat pria berambut hitam yang turun dari mobil merangkul pinggang Ino dan berjalan bersamanya. Vampir itu lagi. Tentunya bukan sebuah kebetulan dia dua kali melihat Succubus itu bersama vampir yang sama.

Menemukan Ino ternyata cukup mudah. Bar tender di club itu mengenalnya sebagai penulis kolom fashion majalah ternama karena Ino sering muncul di sana tapi mengapa Gaara tidak pernah melihatnya. Padahal dia juga sering pergi ke klub itu.

Dia harus menemukan cara untuk mendekati wanita itu tanpa terlihat mencurigakan. Untuk sementara dia memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk mengawasi Ino. Selangkah demi selangkah Gaara akan mendekatinya dan mendapat kepercayaannya. Tanpa aura Iblisnya Gaara hanya manusia biasa yang spesial. Dia hanya bisa bertarung dalam wujud Iblis sempurna bila dia berada di dunia iblis tentu saja hal ini akan sangat merugikannya bila ia harus bertemu lawan tangguh di dunia manusia.

Selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk menghindari masalah dengan makhluk supranatural lainnya yang berada di dunia manusia. Meskipun ingatan masa lalunya kembali dan dia tahu dia adalah iblis yang kuat namun pria berambut merah itu tak ingin para Iblis lainnya tahu siapa identitasnya. Entah apa hubungan Ino dengan pria berambut hitam itu. Gaara akan mencoba tidak berduel dengannya. Karena dia tahu kecerdikan dan kelicikan dapat mengalahkan kekuatan yang besar.

.

.

"Semuanya Serang!" Deidara berteriak dari udara.

Satu batalion pasukan Incubus bersenjata memekikkan teriakan perang dan terbang meluncur ke arah musuh mereka. Para penyerang yang memenuhi langit berwarna _crimson_ di sambut dengan lontaran api dari bawah. Incubus yang lengah tewas terbakar seketika. Mereka berusaha bermanuver menghindari bola-bola api yang di lepaskan musuh.

Para Iblis api itu tak bisa terbang dan mereka juga punya batas jarak untuk menembakkan kekuatan api yang mereka kontrol. Deidara meminta pasukannya untuk menjaga jarak. Melayang di atas langit ratusan Succubus dan Incubus bersiap menyerang bersamaan dengan mengarahkan energi perusak pada sekelompok pasukan musuh yang bersiaga di tembok benteng.

Ketika secara serentak para Succubus dan Incubus memuntahkan energi Iblis dari mulut mereka. Putri Tsunade mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Dengan konsentrasi tinggi dia membuat kubah penghalang yang melindungi wilayahnya dan kaumnya.

"Putri anda tak apa-apa?"

Tsunade menahan gempuran ratusan serangan udara yang tak berhenti.

"Shizune, Evakuasi Iblis non-petarung dari tempat ini"

"Tapi putri?"

"Lakukan Shizune. Pelindungku tak akan bertahan lama mengatasi serangan mereka"

Iblis api kalah jumlah dan meskipun mereka sangat kuat dalam serangan fisik tapi kekuatan sihir mereka terbatas dan Incubus sialan itu memanfaatkan kelemahan mereka dengan baik. Perlahan-lahan penghalang itu mulai retak.

"Pasukan bersiaga. Sebisa mungkin hindari serangan mereka. Kalian cukup cepat untuk berkelit. Dan serang balik begitu ada kesempatan" Tsunade memberi perintah.

Dari langit Deidara menatap ke bawah melihat kubah energi itu mulai retak dia menyeringai senang "Serang terus. Kita akan menaklukkan mereka segera"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh pada partnernya "Sasori bagaimana dengan pasukanmu?"

"Sesuai rencana. Iblis angin akan menyerang tiba-tiba dari arah selatan begitu penghalang Ini hancur. Tsunade sangat kuat. Kau lihat seorang diri dia bisa menahan serangan ratusan pasukanmu"

"Tapi ini semua akan menghabiskan energinya. Begitu kita bisa merangsek ke dalam aku sendiri yang akan bertarung melawannya"

Pasukan Iblis api bersiap-siap di posisinya

"Begitu aku menarik pelindungnya kalian bakar para Succubus itu" Tsunade menarik kembali kekuatannya pada hitungan ketiga

"Serang" Teriak wanita itu lantang

Lidah api dalam ukuran raksasa menjulur ke langit kembali membakar Succubus yang terbang dalam jarak jangkauan mereka. Terdengar teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan. Tubuh mereka hangus menjadi arang seketika.

Meski pasukannya habis terbakar Deidara tampak percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba saja Angin kencang berembus dan badai pasir datang membuat jarak pandang menjadi sangat pendek. Para Iblis api panik Sementara pasukan Sasori menyelinap dan melumpuhkan lawannya dengan mudah karena mereka terlatih untuk bertarung tanpa mengandalkan penglihatan.

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu Deidara turun ke medan perang mencari sang pemimpin Iblis api. Sementara Tsunade berusaha mengatasi enam iblis yang mengepungnya. Dengan lihai dia menangkis dan memukul balik lawan-lawannya. Dia bukan lawan setara untuk Iblis kelas teri macam ini. Satu persatu lawannya tumbang tapi semakin banyak Incubus yang mengerubutinya. Terlalu fokus pada lawan-lawannya. Tsunade tidak merasakan aura Iblis tingkat tinggi mendekatinya.

Dari sisi buta wanita itu sebilah pedang yang di selimuti energi Iblis menyerang dan menusuk punggungnya dari belakang dan tembus hingga perutnya.

"Kau kalah" Ucap Deidara sombong

"Kau pengecut" Desis wanita itu

"Kita dalam perang bukan duel. Jangan kau lupa itu"

Begitu Tsunade jatuh. Badai pasir pun menghilang. Sasori mengepakkan sayapnya untuk mendarat di sebelah rekannya.

Para Iblis api tertegun melihat pimpinannya kalah. Tsunade berlutut di tanah. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia mencabut pedang yang di tancapkan Incubus sialan itu. Dia sudah menduga begitu mendengar Ino dilengserkan. Dunia Iblis akan mengalami perubahan tapi dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Dengar kalian kaum Iblis api. Pemimpin kalian telah jatuh" Suara Deidara menggema ke seluruh wilayah Iblis api "Aku memberikan pilihan kalian bisa bergabung denganku dan kita akan membuat Iblis berjaya atau kalian bisa mati di tangan kami"

Para Iblis api yang kalah kemudian bersujud menerima pemimpin baru mereka. Sementara yang tidak setuju langsung di bunuh. Melihat Deidara dan temannya tak memperhatikan dirinya Tsunade membuka portal dimensi dengan sisa kekuatannya. Dia pun menghilang.

"Deidara, Wanita itu kabur"

"Biar saja, Dia sekarat. Sekarang semua Iblis telah aku persatukan. Saatnya kita menaklukkan dunia manusia"

.

.

Malam minggu, jalanan begitu ramai di penuhi oleh pasangan yang sedang kencan maupun orang-orang yang ingin melepaskan kepenatan setelah enam hari menjadi budak dari pekerjaan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan dia membawa bungkusan kue dari bakery favoritnya.

Semenjak Ino pindah dari apartemennya dia menjadi kesepian. Apalgi Sakura seorang jomlo. Apa yang para jomblo lakukan di malam minggu? Menikmati hidup dengan menonton drama sambil makan camilan. Sementara dia kesepian Ino pasti sedang asyik bercumbu dengan vampir itu. Kadang Sakura kesal mengapa selalu Ino yang mendapatkan cowok keren. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir mungkin itu karena kekuatan Succubusnya. Mana mungkin manusia seperti dirinya bisa menang dari seorang Succubus yang memang di ciptakan untuk menggoda iman pria.

Di tengah jalan Sakura menemukan seekor kucing dengan bulu keemasan terkapar di pinggir trotoar kucing itu terlihat sekarat. Sakura meletakkan tas belanjaannya kemudian berjongkok untuk membawa kucing itu dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sakura berbicara pada kucing itu sambil memeriksa tubuhnya. "Apa kau terluka?"

Kucing itu mengeong lemah. Sakura melihat luka tusukan di perut kucing itu. Siapa yang begitu jahat menyiksa hewan? Pikirnya dalam hati. Wanita berambut pink itu lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia wanita mulai mengalirkan sihir penyembuh pada sang kucing. Luka menganga itu menutup perlahan dan si kucing tampak lebih baik

"Aku akan merawatmu" Sakura membawa kucing itu ke apartemennya. 'Mungkin punya hewan peliharaan tidak buruk'pikir wanita itu.

.

.

"Sai, menjauhlah dariku" ucap wanita itu kesal. Bibirnya mencebik memandang vampir yang duduk di sebelahnya. wanita itu mengakan gaun merah pendek yang seksi dengan belahan dada rendah memamerkan assetnya.

"Tidak bisa, Aku di perintahkan untuk mengawasimu"

"Gara-gara kau tak ada pria yang mendekatiku. Apa kau puas?" Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangkat gelas martini ke bibirnya dan meneguk isinya hingga tandas.

" Apa kau lupa? Dilarang membunuh manusia. Aku disini untuk memastikan kau tidak berulah"

"Apa yang dipikir oleh lord mu? Bagaimana aku bisa kuat bila aku tak mendapatkan energi kehidupan"

"Kau selalu bisa menggunakan aku" pria itu tersenyum menawarkan diri.

Ino langsung membuang muka. Muncul dalam mimpi orang tidak memuaskannya. Dia butuh sesuatu yang real dan Sai bukan pilihan meskipun ia tak mengingkari ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang sulit untuk ditolak.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membuat _body_ _guard_ ku lemah?"

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mengalahkanku dua kali bahkan saat aku dalam wujud Iblis sempurna. Itu artinya meskipun aku menyerap energimu kemampuanku masih jauh di bawah dirimu. Tak masuk akal aku membuat dirimu kehabisan energi sementara musuh bisa muncul kapan saja"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau masih tertarik padaku"

Iblis wanita itu merona "Tidak. Aku sudah bilang apa yang terjadi di penjara itu lupakan saja"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa" wajah Sai berubah serius "Apa kau tahu. Erangan seksi mu menyiksaku tiap malam"

"Salahkan pendengaranmu yang terlalu sensitif"

"Kau memang mencoba menyiksaku. Masih dendam dengan dua kekalahanmu?"

Seorang bartender memberikan Ino segelas martini

"Aku tak memesan ini" Ino bingung

"Ini di pesankan tuan yang duduk di lantai VIP untuk anda" jawab sang bartender.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membelikannya minuman. Seorang pria berambut merah marun berdiri di balkon tersenyum padanya. Pria itu membuat gerakan bersulang dengan gelas yang dia pegang. Bukankah itu Sabaku no Gaara. Pria yang dia incar sebelum semua insiden dengan Sai terjadi.

"Sepertinya kau punya penggemar" ucap Sai kering.

"Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya bukan?"

"Terserah. Asal kau tak membunuhnya"

"Apa kau cemburu. Pada manusia?"

Sai menghabiskan wisky nya "Hanya kasihan. Pria itu berakhir sebagai mainan atau makanan-Mu. Kalau kau mau pergi ke sana pergilah. Jangan lama-lama. Aku menunggumu di sini dan kuingatkan sekali lagi jangan membunuhnya" lanjutnya tanpa memandang Ino.

Gaara terlihat senang melihat wanita itu menaiki tangga mendatanginya.

"Hi, Terima kasih minumannya" ucap wanita berambut pirang itu manis.

"Terima kasih juga kau bersedia menemuiku. Sudah dua kali aku melihatmu di sini aku sempat mengira kau adalah orang yang aku kenal "

"Mantan kekasihmu?"

Gaara terenyak. Apa Ino mengenalinya? "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jadi benar? Aku hanya menebak-nebak. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya kalau masih mengingatnya"

"Sebetulnya aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi karena kau begitu mirip aku jadi mengingatnya lagi. Malah pertama kali melihatmu aku berpikir kau adalah dirinya"

"Sungguh tak disangka. Pria yang tampak berbahaya bisa mencintai juga"

"Aku, berbahaya?"

"Bukankah kau Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang masuk daftar hitam kepolisian tapi selalu berhasil meloloskan diri dari jerat hukum"

Ino bersender di _railing_ besi yang membatasi area VIP itu. Matanya menatap turun ke arah meja bar. Sai sedang mengamati mereka

"Kau tahu aku berbahaya. Mengapa masih datang kemari?"

"Karena aku suka pria berbahaya"

Gaara menyadari vampir itu mengamati mereka. "Kau tahu siapa aku. Tapi siapa dirimu?"

"Yamanaka Ino" jawabnya singkat

"Apa pria itu kekasihmu? Aku tak mau mencari masalah dengan mencoba merebut properti orang"

"Kau abaikan saja dia. Dia tak akan mencari masalah"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu Nona Yamanaka"

"Hanya sebagai penganti kekasihmu?" alis sempurna wanita itu bertaut

Manik hijau toscanya menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Dia menggenggam telapak tangan Ino menciumnya " Mantan kekasihku tak tergantikan"

"Sayang sekali. Aku yakin bisa memberimu sesuatu yang lebih baik darinya" Suara wanita itu kental dengan rayuan.

Gaara tersenyum Ino masih tetap memiliki jiwa Succubusnya meski pria itu tak tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya wanita itu sekarang. Meskipun dia mencoba membaca aura Ino dari dekat dia tak mendeteksi apa-apa. Tapi Ino bukan manusia tidak seperti dirinya yang tersegel dan di lahirkan dalam tubuh manusia. Sepertinya jati diri Ino terkunci dalam tubuh aslinya tapi mengapa? Apa Deidara yang melakukannya. Bila dia ingin kejelasan dia memang harus menemui Incubus jahanam itu tapi mengingat permusuhan mereka. Deidara tak mungkin menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Sai menatap mereka dengan khawatir. Oke seharusnya dia sama sekali tak perlu menatap mereka tapi ia tidak bisa tidak merasa geram melihat Ino berdiri terlalu dekat dengan manusia itu. Ketika Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pria yang berdiri di depannya kemudian merangkulnya. Sai langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Iblis itu mencium pria lain.

Sai nyaris tertawa dengan kecemburuannya. Dia Vampir yang terkenal dingin dan tak punya emosi cemburu pada Iblis penggoda. Sungguh absurd dia menginginkan Iblis itu merayunya hanya dirinya. Apa ini efek sihir Succubus? Membuat orang tergila-gila hingga gagal fokus. Itachi bisa memarahinya bila dia tahu Sai terobsesi pada wanita itu. Dia memesan gelas demi gelas alkohol tapi sayang sekali minuman manusia tak memberi efek apa pun padanya. Bila dia ingin mabuk dia harus meminum darah Iblis. Ya darah Succubus memang memabukkan.

Ino menatap mata calon mangsanya. Berupaya membuat pria itu submisive dengan kekuatan pesonanya. Perlahan-lahan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Gaara tapi wanita itu tersentak saat jari telunjuk pria itu yang menempel di bibirnya

"Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk merayuku Nona Yamanka? Aku baru tahu namamu kurang dari lima menit yang lalu"

Ino terkejut bagaimana bisa manusia tak terpengaruh dengan sihirnya "Aku pikir kau pria yang lebih suka aksi dari pada kata-kata. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Berkencanlah denganku" pinta pria itu.

Gaara harus membuat alasan untuk menemui Ino lagi.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran aku akan mau berkencan denganmu?"

"Apakah kau tak tertarik padaku?"

Manusia yang bisa menolak sihirnya layaknya Iblis dan Vampir tingkat tinggi ini tentu saja aneh. Apa pria itu juga menyadari kalau Ino adalah Iblis. Sangat membahayakan bila memang dia tahu. Tapi Ino tak bisa langsung membunuhnya tanpa bukti. Lord vampir itu bisa marah padanya.

 _Keep your friends close but your enemy closer_ kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya. Tak masalah pria itu ingin dekat dengannya dengan demikian Ino jadi bisa mengawasinya. Wanita itu meraih bolpoin dari tasnya dan menulis nomor ponselnya di tisu. "Ini nomorku, hubungi saja bila kau mau. Sepertinya aku harus kembali temanku tampak tak senang"

"Terima kasih nona Yamanaka. Sampai bertemu lagi"

Ino menemukan Sai masih duduk manis di tempat yang tadi "Apa perburuanmu sudah selesai? Mengapa begitu singkat"

Wanita itu duduk di kursi kosong yang tadi ia tinggalkan "Sihirku tak bekerja padanya"

Sai langsung menoleh pada pria itu lagi. Dia tampak sibuk menelepon "Apa kau yakin dia manusia?"

"Dia memiliki aura manusia. Apa mungkin dia setengah Vampir?"

" _half_ _breed_ tidak sekuat itu hingga sanggup mematahkan sihirmu. Pria itu mencurigakan lebih baik kita mengawasinya"

"Aku setuju denganmu. Sepertinya ketertarikannya denganku bukan suatu kebetulan. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir"

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Aku akan melindungimu"

Ino mendengus "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri apalagi dari manusia"

Sai tersenyum "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Nongkrong di sini tak bermanfaat"

.

.

Gaara pulang dengan rasa puas. Dia telah menyimpan nomor wanita itu di ponselnya merenungkan untuk mengiriminya pesan sekarang. Angin dingin tiba-tiba berembus dari balkon kamarnya

"Kau datang lagi Temari. Apa tak mendengar kata-kataku" ujar pria itu dingin

"Dengar Aku tak punya tempat bersembunyi lagi. Dunia Iblis sudah jatuh ke tangan Deidara"

"Aku tahu, Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri. Kaum kita hancur"

Wanita Berkuncir empat itu bersedekap menatap adiknya "Kau sudah tahu dan memilih diam saja. Sebentar lagi Iblis akan menyerang dunia manusia"

"Berapa kali aku katakan. Iblis angin bukan lagi urusanku. Aku manusia"

"Tidak Gaara kau adalah pemimpin kami. Kau tak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu"

"Jadikan Saja kankuro sebagai pengantiku"

"Dia tertangkap dan Sasori mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai pemimpin yang baru" ujar wanita itu sedih.

"Temari. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?"

"Kau masih memikirkan wanita itu Gaara?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Dengan Deidara memimpin kaum Succubus dan Incubus bagaimana nasib Ino"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dia menghilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum pemberontakan Deidara terjadi dan pria itu kini mengejar-ngejar Ino"

"Temari, Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak berniat untuk membantumu melawan Deidara dan kau tak boleh mencampuri urusanku"

"Gaara, Kami masih berharap kau akan kembali"

"Simpan saja harapanmu Temari, Aku akan minta pelayan menyiapkan kamarmu"

Kepingan demi kepingan informasi yang dia dapat mulai membuat semuanya jelas. Bila Gaara ingin menghancurkan Ino. Cukup dengan menjual keberadaannya pada Deidara. Semudah itu tapi ia tak akan puas karena dia ingin Ino merasakan sakitnya pengkhianatan.

.

.

Sakura sedang asyik bergelung di sofa bersama kucingnya. Dia menamai kucing itu Mimi. Hari minggu dia sendirian lagi. Ino tak membalas pesannya lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Bel apartemennya pun berbunyi. Sakura membuka pintu hanya untuk menemukan Ino berdiri di sana membawa kue favoritnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang"

"Kau pikir aku melupakanmu Sakura"

"Siapa tahu kau terlalu sibuk dengan harem vampir mu"

"Maksudmu tiga pria dingin tanpa ekspresi itu. Tidak Sakura aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan manusia"

"Aku mengadopsi kucing"

Kucing berbulu emas itu mengeong dan berputar-putar di kaki Ino.

"Makhluk yang cantik tapi Sakura apa kau tak merasakan aura Iblis dari kucing ini"

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya terluka di pinggir jalan"

"Tapi aku merasakannya Sakura meskipun sangat lemah dan sepertinya kucing ini juga menginginkan sesuatu dariku"

Kucing itu mengeong keras mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apakah kau bisa melakukan ritual pemanggil Iblis Sakura? Biasanya Iblis terdekat akan datang memenuhi panggilanmu"

"Jadi kau merasa kucing ini jelmaan iblis?"

"Kau tahu Sakura Iblis dengan kekuatan tinggi bisa mempertahankan wujud manusia tapi bila kekuatannya habis dia hanya bisa berwujud hewan di dunia manusia dan para Iblis api juga terkenal sebagai kucing api. Seperti halnya Iblis angin bisa berwujud sebagai burung"

"Jadi kau merasa kucing ini adalah kucing api. Aku tak merasakan kekuatan gaib apa pun darinya"

Kucing itu menatap mereka berdua seolah mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan

"Lakukan saja ritual itu"

"Baiklah Ino"

Sakura mengambil lima batang lilin dan menggambar bintang pentagram dengan jari-jarinya. Garis-garis yang dia gambar berpendar menjadi cahaya keunguan dengan nyala api di setiap sudutnya. Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah pentagram yang dia buat dengan menggenggam belati perak. Bibirnya melafalkan mantra terlarang untuk memanggil Iblis kemudian wanita itu menggores pergelangan tanggangnya dengan belati dan menumpahkan darahnya di lantai secara ajaib darah itu menghilang sebagai gantinya di hadapan mereka muncul wanita berambut pirang dengan telinga runcing. Kedua lengannya di penuhi _tatto_ _tribal_ berwarna hitam. Dadanya yang besar dilindungi oleh _breast_ _plate_ berwarna merah dan oranye sewarna api. Iblis itu kemudian membuka matanya.

Sakura menutup lukanya sebelum dia kehabisan darah dan terkejut kucingnya menghilang dan menjelma menjadi Iblis di depannya.

"Tsunade"

Iblis itu tersenyum "Aku tak menduga bisa bertemu denganmu Ino"


	6. Chapter 6: New power

**Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06**

 **New Power**

 **.**

"Tsunade mengapa kau di dunia manusia. Apa yang terjadi" Ino menatap mentornya tak percaya melihat kondisi sang Iblis api itu. Meskipun tak tampak luka di tubuhnya tapi aura Iblis wanita itu begitu rendah dan redup.

"Deidara mengalahkan kami. Sekarang Kakakmu telah menjadi raja dari para Iblis tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya"

"Apa dia sekuat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Pria itu dengan pengecut menusukku dari belakang saat aku bertarung tapi dia punya puluhan ribu pasukan Iblis yang siap dia lepaskan kapan saja. Dunia bisa berakhir Ino"

"Tidak bila aku melawan. Apa yang Deidara inginkan ada bersamaku"

"Meskipun begitu kau tak akan bisa menang sendirian. Lihat aku Ino. Aku sekarat. Sebentar lagi eksistensiku menghilang" Tsunade tampak putus asa.

"Kau bisa selamat bila kau membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Jiwa dan kekuatan Iblismu akan tetap hidup dalam tubuh kontraktormu" Sakura memotong pembicaraan kedua Iblis itu.

"Lalu apa saranmu Sakura?"

"Aku bisa membuat kontrak denganmu" Suara wanita berambut pink itu penuh kebulatan tekad. Sakura ingin jadi lebih kuat. Dengan kemampuan sihirnya dia tak akan bisa memenangkan pertempuran.

"Sakura bukankah kau tak pernah ingin menggunakan kekuatan Iblis?"

"Ino, Keadaan sudah berubah. Aku juga ingin membantumu dan kemampuan sihirku tak berguna dalam pertempuran. Aku juga ingin kuat"

"Apa kau yakin penyihir? Tidak takut aku akan memakan jiwamu?"

"Apa boleh buat kontrak dengan iblis tak pernah menyenangkan. Lagi pula dengan begitu kau bisa memulihkan energimu"

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus" Iblis api itu tersenyum "Dengan begitu kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan api untuk bertarung. Terima kasih sudah menolongku Sakura"

Ino tampak cemas, "Tapi Sakura kau bisa mati dan tak bisa bereinkarnasi lagi atau bahkan menjadi Iblis juga. Kekuatan Iblis akan menelan kesadaranmu"

"Ino, pertempuran sebentar lagi tiba disini. Sebagai mortal aku pasti akan mati suatu hari. Aku ingin memberikan kontribusi bagi manusia yang lain. Dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku tak akan bisa bertahan melawan iblis tinggi dan dengan kekuatan Tsunade aku bisa menang"

Ino memutuskan untuk menghormati keputusan Sakura. Dia tak ingin kehilangan kedua temannya tapi Sakura benar. Cepat atau lambat mortal akan mati. Ino hanya menyesal Sakura tak akan lagi bisa hidup sesuai dengan impiannya

"Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang?" penyihir itu bertanya.

"Kau sudah memanggil iblis. Selesaikan ritualnya" pinta Tsunade.

Wanita berambut pink itu mengangguk sementara Ino menyingkir ke pinggir ruangan. Mengamati dengan saksama.

Di tengah-tengah pentagram yang menyala. Sakura berlutut di hadapan sang Iblis api. Menunjukkan kesediaannya menjadi vasal dari sang Iblis. Mereka berdua terlempar pada dimensi lain di mana yang terlihat hanya cahaya dari pentagram yang berpendar di sekeliling ruang tanpa batas dan gelap.

Penyihir itu mempersembahkan belatinya pada sang Iblis melafalkan mantra permohonan dan pengorbanan. Tsunade mengambil belati itu. Mengangkat dagu sang penyihir dan menggores tenggorokannya. Darah mengucur dengan deras dan Sakura merasa kematian sedang mendekatinya. Sakitnya tak tertahankan. Organnya perlahan berfungsi dengan lambat. Tsunade meletakan tangannya di dahi Sakura yang berlutut. Dia melepaskan semua energi Iblisnya yang tersisa.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang dan bergetar. Dia meringis kesakitan ketika jiwa iblis itu menerobos ke dalam kesadarannya. Bola matanya berputar dan matanya memutih. Penyihir itu tergeletak di lantai tampak kejang. Begitu wujud Tsunade menghilang. Kesadaran wanita penyihir itu kembali. Luka di lehernya tak pernah ada sebagai gantinya dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang bukan miliknya mengalir di pembuluh nadinya.

Ino mendekati Sakura yang masih telungkup di lantai. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu penyihir itu. Sepertinya kontrak itu sukses karena sekarang Ino bisa merasakan sekilas aura Iblis yang menodai aura manusianya tapi Manik jade-nya tampak kosong seolah jiwa wanita itu masih berada di tempat lain. Ino jadi cemas. Sekitar semenit berlalu akhirnya mata Sakura berkedip. Penyihir itu telah kembali ke dimensi nyata.

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Tsunade mengalir di tubuhku"

"Tepat, Sekarang kau harus belajar menggunakannya"

"Dimana?"

"Rumah keluarga Uchiha. Para Vampir itu akan membantu kita"

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin. Sebuah lambang berbentuk Diamond dengan warna hijau Emerald menghiasi dahinya. Itu tanda segel kontraknya dengan Sang Iblis api. Dia harus belajar menguasai dan melepaskan kekuatan Iblis yang kini terkubur dalam dirinya.

.

.

Sai berdiri dari atas gedung. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Dia berpatroli tiap malam di wilayah kaum Vampir mengamati setiap getaran mistis yang mencurigakan. Sai lebih sensitif dari pada Vampir pada umumnya dia bisa merasakan riak pada dimensi ini. Dunia Iblis dan surga terletak di dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Hanya iblis dan malaikat yang bisa berpindah Dunia. Malam ini Sai merasa ada robekan energi di dekatnya. Dugaannya benar sebuah portal terbuka dari langit. Ratusan bayangan hitam melayang, merayap dan merangkak memenuhi tanah. Menjijikkan pria itu mengernyit melihat pasukan Iblis kelas rendah berkerumun. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Sai.

Telepon pria itu berdering "Ino ada apa?" Dia tidak menemani Ino pergi ke apartemen Sakura. Sai mengerti Succubus itu bosan dibuntuti jadi sekali-kali dia membiarkan wanita itu sendirian. Sai mendengarkan jawaban Ino dari teleponnya.

"Tak usah berlatih sekarang. Kalau kau butuh pertarungan datang ke tempatku. Mereka sudah tiba" Sai membagi lokasinya kemudian turun untuk menghadapi Iblis yang baru saja keluar dari portal. Mereka lemah tapi jumlahnya begitu banyak.

Pria itu berdiri dan mengeluarkan taring dan cakar Vampirnya. Energi kegelapan memancar dari tubuh pria itu . Sai berdiri di depan kerumunan iblis yang merangsek ke arahnya "Selamat datang, Aku akan memastikan kunjungan kalian ke dunia berlangsung singkat" Sudut mulut pria itu terangkat melihat makhluk-makhluk bayangan itu berteriak dan menyerang ke arahnya. Dengan brutal Sai mengibaskan tangannya secara diagonal membuat gelombang energi meluncur dan menghancurkan barisan terdepan kerumunan Iblis itu.

Mereka berteriak murka melihat rekan-rekannya dihabisi dengan mudah. Para Iblis tanpa rupa itu bergerak semakin cepat mencoba mengerumuni sang vampir yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang. Sai tidak diam saja membiarkan iblis-iblis itu mencoba menyentuhnya. Dia berlari menembus barisan setiap sabetan cakarnya menghancurkan semua makhluk yang berdiri dalam radius sepuluh meter. Mereka mudah di lawan tapi mereka tak berhenti muncul dari portal dan Sai tak punya kemampuan untuk menutupnya.

Di tengah-tengah pembantaian yang dia lakukan. Succubus dan Rekannya muncul.

"Ino. Bisakah kau menutup portalnya? Mereka terus bermunculan" teriak Sai pada wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Ino mengobservasi sekelilingnya. Iblis bayangan. Mereka tak berwujud dan bekerja secara kolektif. Deidara pasti mengirimkan mereka untuk mencari informasi.

"Jangan biarkan satu pun lolos Sai. Mereka semua harus musnah" Ino melompat menuju portal yang terbuka. Dia menginjak dan melompati kepala-kepala Iblis yang berada di jalannya. Tangan-tangan hitam mereka mengapai-gapai mencoba menangkap kaki Succubus itu tapi dengan mudah Ino berkelit. Beberapa Iblis mencoba untuk kembali masuk ke portal tersebut tapi Ino tak membiarkan mereka lari. Begitu Ino berdiri hanya tiga meter jauhnya dari lubang yang menghubungkan kedua dunia ia langsung mengulurkan tangan. Telapak tangannya terbuka menghadap portal yang menganga. Ino berkonsentrasi menutup lubang itu dengan menutup telapak tangannya. Begitu tangannya mengepal portal dunia Iblis menghilang. Tapi para Iblis bayangan telah mengerumuninya. Mereka mendekatinya untuk bunuh diri. Ino mengumpulkan energi di tubuhnya kemudian mendesak energi itu keluar menjadi ledakan yang menghancurkan. Separuh kawanan itu langsung hancur.

"Well done, Ino" Sai menghabisi sisanya tanpa meneteskan keringat. Cukup dengan cakarnya mereka hancur tak bersisa.

Sementara Sai dan Ino menghancurkan Iblis-iblis itu Sakura terpaku. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan Tsunade tapi dia tak bisa memanifestasikannya menjadi sebuah serangan. Energi itu tak mau mengalir keluar meskipun Sakura sudah mencoba mengarahkan dan menguasainya.

Duo Sai dan Ino membereskan Iblis bayangan sampai semuanya lenyap. Ino menatap Sakura dengan heran, Penyihir itu terpaku di tempatnya, terlihat panik dan memucat

"Mengapa kau diam saja Sakura?"

"Aku tak tahu bagai mana mengeluarkan kekuatan Tsunade"

Sai bergabung dengan mereka "Ada apa Ino? Mengapa aku merasakan samar-samar kekuatan Iblis dari Sakura"

"Sakura membuat kontrak dengan Iblis tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana mengeluarkan kekuatan itu"

Sai berpikir sesaat "Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara penyihir bertarung Sakura?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Keluarga kami tak pernah melakukan kontrak dengan Iblis. Kami hanya punya bakat penyembuh dan mentransfer jiwa. Mantra pemanggil iblis aku dapatkan dari buku terlarang tapi tak ada yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengolah kekuatan ini"

"Di masa lalu aku sering bertarung dengan kaum penyihir baik penyihir hitam dan putih mereka bertempur dengan menggunakan sebuah _conduit_ untuk menyalurkan sihir mereka. Benda itu sering berupa tongkat atau objek lainnya" ucap Sai.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bisa menyalurkan Energi iblis dengan memanfaatkan suatu media"

"Aku pikir begitu. Semua energi yang kau pinjam yang asalnya dari luar tubuhmu tidak bisa dikeluarkan langsung oleh tubuhmu"

"Kupikir aku paham" Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Sai? Iblis mulai bergerak" Ino bersedekap meminta solusi

"Kita harus melaporkan ini pada Lord Itachi"

.

.

"Lord, Pasukan Iblis bayangan memasuki wilayah kita tapi kami sudah menghabisi mereka dan menutup portalnya" Sai melapor pada Itachi yang duduk di ruang studinya. Pria itu menutup buku kuno yang berisikan informasi tentang Iblis dan sejarah kaum Vampir.

"Bagus, Siagakan pasukan kita di semua sudut kota. Awasi juga semua Iblis yang berintegrasi dengan manusia. Sai jangan lupa membuat penjagaan di setiap titik yang memiliki kekuatan mistis kuat. Kau sadarkan portal itu tidak muncul di sembarang tempat"

"Aku paham Lord. Aku punya permintaan Ino dan Sakura ingin berlatih di sini"

"Izinkan mereka menggunakan ruang latihan bawah tanah" jawab sang Lord singkat.

" Terima kasih. Saya mohon diri dulu" Sai membungkuk dan pergi.

Di ruangan lain mansion Uchiha. Sakura terkagum-kagum mengamati koleksi senjata antik Itachi. Pedang, kapak dan panah menempel di dinding. Satu hal menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah pedang tipis dengan gagang emas. _Rapier_ sebuah pedang yang indah dari abad ke tujuh belas, Tidak untuk menebas tapi membunuh lawan dengan tusukan. Sakura mengikuti klub anggar dari SMA jadi dia _familiar_ dengan pedang itu. Dia menyusuri jari-jarinya di permukaan pedang yang licin dan berkilat. Sesuatu memanggilnya sebuah energi yang pekat dan kelam tapi hal itu tak menakutinya. Sakura mengambil pedang itu dan menggenggam pegangannya. Kejutan elektrik mengaliri tangan dan tubuhnya. Dia merasakan pedang itu bergetar

"Penyihir, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke muncul dari pintu dan keheranan melihat wanita berambut pink itu di ruang senjata. Sekilas ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya.

"Mencari senjata, Aku merasa pedang ini memanggilku" Sakura menimbang-nimbang pedang di tangannya.

"Wajar, Pedang itu dinodai darah dan kutukan penyihir. Aku yang memungutnya tiga ratus tahun yang lalu ketika perburuan penyihir sedang gencar-gencarnya. Manusia kadang sangat kejam membunuh sesamanya sendiri hanya karena menguasai kekuatan yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan nalar"

"Kau sendiri membenci penyihir. Bukankah harusnya kau bahagia keberadaan kami hampir lenyap"

"Vampir dan penyihir saling memburu" Mata mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Tapi mereka saling membantu. Ada juga Penyihir yang mencintai Vampir" ucap Sakura mengingat ingat cerita kompleksnya hubungan penyihir dan Vampir.

Dengan dingin Sasuke menjawab "dan juga mengkhianatinya" Pria itu berbalik pergi. Penyihir selalu membuatnya muak tidak sekarang dan juga di masa lalu.

"Berhenti" Teriak sakura kesal sambil mengacungkan ujung pedang itu. Tiba-tiba saja api menyambar Sasuke. Beruntung dengan sigap pria itu menghindar.

"Gila, Buat apa kau menyerangku? Lengan jas pria itu tampak menghitam terbakar.

"Ya ampun. Aku melakukannya" Sakura tampak tak percaya.

"Melakukan apa?" Sasuke kebingungan.

"Mengolah kekuatan Iblis"

Sasuke mencoba merasakan aura Sakura dan benar dia merasakan aura iblis samar-samar "Kau menjual jiwamu pada Iblis?"

"Iya, Bila itu membuat kita menang melawan kaum mereka. Sasuke maukah kau membantuku berlatih" Sakura memohon.

"Hn.. aku tidak mau melatihmu tapi kita bisa bertarung. Jangan berharap kau tak akan terluka karena aku tak akan segan menyakitimu penyihir"

Senyum tersungging di wajah Sakura. Dia akan menjadi kuat "Jangan sok dulu. Mungkin aku bisa mengoresmu Vampir"

"Apa kau akan menggunakan pedang itu?"

"Tanpa pedang ini sebagai media. Kekuatan Tsunade tak bisa disalurkan. Aku ingin menguji kekuatan Iblis api"

"Tak masalah buatku"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju arena latihan.

.

.

Ino menunggu Sai di lorong. "Apa kata Lord mu?"

"Itachi memintaku mempersiapkan pasukan. Aku akan memberitahu soal serangan Iblis ini pada setiap kepala klan agar mereka menjaga wilayahnya masing-masing" Sai menjelaskan sambil berjalan dan Ino mengikuti pria itu entah ke mana

"Apa kau tahu lokasi portal menuju dimensi Iblis?"

"Biasanya portal hanya bisa dibuka di lokasi dengan energi kegelapan yang pekat karena energi itu memiliki gelombang yang sama dengan energi di dimensi Iblis"

"Bisakah portal itu dihancurkan?" Sai berpikiran portal itu sebagai sebuah pintu. Bila satu-satunya jalan ke dunia manusia tertutup Iblis tak akan bisa menyerang.

Ino menggeleng "Tidak bisa. Portal itu bukan pintu. Energi Iblis mampu meluruhkan batas ruang dimensi dalam waktu tertentu. Kau ingat aku menutup lubang portal itu. Sebenarnya lubang itu bisa tertutup sendiri. Semakin besar kekuatan iblis yang membuatnya semakin ia bisa mengontrol lamanya portal terbuka. Sebuah portal adalah robekan dimensi.

"Lalu mengapa kau menutupnya?"

"Iblis bayangan terlalu lemah untuk membuat portal. Seseorang membuka dimensi ini untuk mereka. Begitu aku menutupnya mereka tak bisa datang lagi tapi siapa pun yang membuat pintu itu pasti merasakan aku menimpa energinya dengan paksa"

"Artinya kita tak punya pilihan selain menghadapi mereka dan mungkin keberadaan mu telah ketahuan?" Sai membuat kesimpulan. Dari sisi jumlah tentu saja mereka kalah meski Vampir, ware-wolf dan para exorcist bersatu. Sementara manusia yang jumlahnya triliunan mereka hanya akan jadi korban.

"Ya, Itu yang aku takutkan. Apa kita bisa menang?" Ino dipenuhi keraguan. Yang mereka miliki hanya sekelompok vampir sedangkan Deidara punya puluhan ribu Iblis berbagai jenis yang siap bertempur.

"Kau yang tahu kekuatan mereka Ino, Bila kita kalah maka dunia ini akan menghadapi kiamat. Kita hanya bisa bertempur hingga penghabisan dan Kau adalah harapan kita Bila kau mengalahkan pimpinan mereka maka Iblis-iblis yang lain akan mengikutimu dengan begitu semuanya akan bisa kembali normal"

"Aku tak tahu bila aku bisa membunuh Deidara"

"Kau harus mencobanya. Aku akan memberikanmu energiku sebanyak yang kau mau Ino. Jangan lupa Energi kehidupan vampir tak terbatas dan secara mendasar kami adalah manusia yang berumur panjang"

Mereka berjalan keluar mansion. Dari arah lapangan terdengar suara pertarungan. Dua pedang sedang beradu. Ino melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tengah bertanding.

Sasuke hanya menggunakan satu tangan untuk menyerang penyihir itu. Berkali-kali dia menggores tubuh si penyihir tapi luka itu menutup seketika.

"Kau lemah, Aku sudah memberikanmu kemudahan tapi yang kau lakukan hanya berlari-lari saja. Perlu aku menggunakan _mind control_ ku untuk menghentikan gerakanmu?"

"Diam kau keparat" Sakura berlari dengan kencang membuat jarak yang cukup jauh. Kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan menyabetkan pedangnya membelah udara. Api dalam bentuk cakram meluncur dan berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu menghindarinya tapi serangan Sakura mengikuti lawannya. Api itu tak akan padam sampai membakar habis musuhnya.

Sasuke begitu lincah berkelit. Kali ini Sakura memutar-mutar pedangnya. Di sekelilingnya muncul ratusan bara api dalam bentuk kupu-kupu dengan sentakan tangannya. Mereka terbang ke arah Sasuke dari depan. Sakura menyeringai merasa sudah memojokkan musuhnya.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan serangan dari dua arah dengan sigap berbelok. Dia berlari menuju pohon besar yang berdiri di dekat arena. Cakram api penyihir itu memotong dan membakar batang pohon. Sementara barisan kupu-kupu api itu dia padamkan dengan hempasan energinya.

"Oh sial" Umpat wanita itu. Dia tak menyadari kupu-kupu api yang dia ciptakan kurang efektif melawan musuh tangguh seperti Sasuke.

Merasa serangan Sakura hanya berfungsi jarak jauh. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan penyihir itu serangan fisik yang brutal. Dengan cepat dia memutus jarak di antara mereka dan vampir itu menyabetkan pedangnya ke tangan kanan Sakura.

Wanita itu melompat ke belakang dan mengunci _long_ _sword_ Sasuke dengan _Rapier-_ nya tapi tentu saja Sakura kalah tenaga dari vampir itu. Dengan sedikit tekanan dari pedang Sasuke. Senjata Sakura terlepas dari tangannya. Sasuke Uchiha mengarahkan Ujung pedangnya pada leher Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Bila ini pertempuran sesungguhnya. Kau sudah mati penyihir. Trik apimu masih terlalu amatir"

"Kau benar, tapi aku masih bisa berkembang"

"Manusia punya batas tapi paling tidak kau bisa bertahan melawan Iblis level bawah"

"Mengapa kau begitu sombong?"

"Karena aku seorang Uchiha" Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya dan meninggalkan tempat latihan.

Ino dan Sai menghampirinya. Dua sorot mata heran dan ingin tahu menatapnya

"Apa itu tadi Sakura?"

"Aku menantang Sasuke Uchiha" jawabnya pendek. "Apa semua Vampir arogan Sai?"

"Kurasa itu sifat dasar kami"

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban yang absolut.

"Kau sudah menemukan sebuah _conduit_?" Sai menatap pedang yang tergeletak di tanah.

Sakura membungkuk memungutnya "Iya. Aku bisa menciptakan serangan dengan api hanya dengan membayangkannya saja"

"Ino, Apa kau mau aku melepas segelmu?" tanya wanita berambut pink itu.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak memberitahumu. Mantra yang aku buat untuk menyamarkan aura Iblismu juga mengunci kekuatanmu hingga tujuh puluh persen"

"Apa maksud Sakura?" Sai kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan kedua wanita itu.

"Kau sendiri pernah bilang tidak merasakan aura iblis dari diriku benar? Itu karena mantra yang Sakura tempatkan dalam diriku"

"Artinya Ino. Kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat bila segel itu dibuka?"

"Iya benar Sai tapi dengan demikian dia juga jadi mudah terlacak" Sambung Sakura "Jadi bagaimana Ino. Mengingat pertempuran semakin dekat aku pikir kau akan membutuhkan semua kekuatanmu"

Succubus berambut pirang itu menimbang situasi "Jangan dulu Sakura. Lepas segel itu begitu mereka menemukanku. Untuk saat ini aku masih ingin bersembunyi"

"Baiklah"

"Dengar, Lord Itachi sudah mengizinkan kalian menggunakan fasilitas latihan di tempat ini. Jadi silakan datang kapan saja. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? Sebentar lagi fajar tiba"

"lebih baik kita pulang. Aku ingin bersantai di hari minggu"

.

.

Gaara berbaring santai di sofa. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mencari nomor Ino. Dengan malas dia menekan tombol call dan menanti seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo, ini siapa?" tanya suara wanita di ujung saluran.

"Sabaku Gaara. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"Rambut merah, tampan, bermata hijau toska" jawab Ino.

"Aku tersanjung kau menganggapku tampan. Ino apa kau punya waktu siang ini? Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang"

"Boleh. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 1 siang. Aku membuat akan membuat reservasi di blue camelia. Kau tau tempat itu? Di pinggir sungai Ro"

"Iya aku akan menemuimu di sana. Sampai jumpa" Succubus itu menutup teleponnya.

Ino mandi dan bersiap-siap. Teman serumahnya masih tertidur pulas. Ino menyadari Sai tidak suka beraktivitas di siang hari kecuali bila terpaksa. Ino memilih pakaian kemudian mengaplikasikan make-up nya. Dia jadi kepikiran dengan Sabaku Gaara. Mengapa kekuatannya tak mempengaruhi pria itu? Dia hanya manusia. Mungkin dia harus mencoba sekali lagi memasuki dan mengontrol pikirannya. Ino seharusnya menemui Shikamaru. Polisi itu pasti tahu latar belakang Sabaku Gaara. Dia harus menyelidikinya.

Temari heran menemukan adiknya masih bersantai-santai di rumah. Gaara bahkan terlihat sedikit tersenyum "Mengapa kau nampak senang?"

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Ino"

"Gaara bisa kau hentikan kebodohan ini? Buat apa kau mengejar wanita yang bahkan tak mengingatmu lagi. Sementara nasib kaum kita tertawan oleh Deidara"

" Temari jaga bicaramu. Berapa kali aku bilang. Aku hanya manusia. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. sudahlah sebaiknya aku pergi" Ucap pria itu gusar

Temari mendesah melihat adiknya pergi. Wanita itu putus asa. Dia tak mendengar kabar dari Kankuro. Bila saja ayahnya tak mempercayai ramalan. Gaara pasti akan berdiri dipuncak kaum Iblis. Sasori menanamkan benih kebencian dan ketakutan pada ayahnya. Setiap dekade berlalu Gaara menjadi semakin kuat hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya. Ayahnya khawatir Gaara akan menyingkirkannya sebelum dia ingin turun takhta. Lalu dia bertemu wanita Succubus itu. Ino selalu bersaing dengan saudara kembarnya dan Gaara melakukan kesalahan dengan ikut campur dengan urusan Internal para Succubus. Dia menyerang Deidara karena melukai Ino. Amarah pria itu membutakannya dan dia nyaris menghancurkan bangsa Succubus.

Hari itu semua orang takut melihat apa yang Gaara sanggup lakukan. Dia tak terkontrol. Kaum Succubus meminta pertanggung jawaban atas semua kerusakan yang terjadi dan Temari ingat sejak saat itu Ino berusaha menjauhi adiknya entah apa alasannya. Ayahnya juga diminta menghukum Gaara yang tentu saja dilakukannya dengan senang hati karena sekarang dia punya alasan untuk menyingkirkan putranya, tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa melakukannya sendirian.

Entah apa yang terjadi Ino diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu dengan ayahnya. Wanita itu melakukannya dengan kemauan sendiri atau dalam tekanan Temari tidak tahu. Yang dia pahami Ratu Succubus itu dalam posisi sulit. Para kaumnya mulai tak mempercayainya dan Deidara membangun oposisi untuk menjatuhkan Ino dan memanfaatkan hubungannya dengan Gaara sebagai katalis pemberontakannya. Menyatakan sang ratu tak akan pernah melindungi mereka.

Ino meminta Gaara memberikan seluruh energinya untuk membuktikan Iblis itu serius dengan dirinya dan dengan bodohnya Gaara setuju. Dia mempercayai Ino sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tak takut pada dirinya tapi dia salah. Saat itu ketika Gaara membiarkan dirinya menjadi terbuka, rapuh dan lemah hanya untuk membuktikan cintanya. Ayahnya di bantu Iblis lainnya menyerang Gaara dan menyengalnya di dunia manusia. Temari melihat adiknya hancur menyadari Ino telah mengkhianatinya dan ia tak ingin melihat hal itu terulang lagi.

Ino hendak meninggalkan rumah ketika Sai muncul dari kamarnya. Pria itu masih berpiama "Mau kemana Succubus?"

"Kencan, Kau ingat manusia yang aku temui di bar"

"Ah, Tuan berambut merah"

"Ya. Kami akan makan siang di blue camelia. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan energi kehidupan hari ini"

"Ino jangan gegabah. Aku tak mau kau hanya berduaan dengan orang asing"

"Dengar Sai. Apa kau cemburu? dia hanya manusia tak berbahaya. Jadi jangan mengikutiku"

Sai merasa terganggu. Ino bukan lord nya. Jadi terserah dia mau melakukan apa. Dia punya tugas mengawasi Ino jadi dia akan melakukannya.

Ino memasuki restaurant itu. Dari pintu masuk dia sudah melihat pria itu duduk di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sabaku Gaara menatap ke arah sungai dengan ekspresi melankolis. Ino terenyak sesaat. Hal itu membuatnya teringat kepingan dari masa lalu. Entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. Yang dia tahu kaum iblis angin telah melenyapkan Pazuzu bahkan semua itu bisa terjadi karena dirinya. Betapa dia ingin minta maaf tapi Ino tak punya pilihan.

"Hai" Ino menyapa pria itu

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Ino. Kedengaran klise tapi aku merindukanmu" Gaara memberikan Ino sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi terasa familier

.

.

Dari arah hutan terdengar lolongan serigala. Seekor alpha berbulu perak memimpin kelompoknya berjalan menembus hutan. Mata kelabunya begitu awas memastikan semua jalan yang mereka lewati aman dari gangguan. Telinga serigala itu bergerak-gerak merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Tiba di tepi jurang mereka berhenti. Sang Serigala alpha melolong keras. Tungkai-tungkainya berubah menjadi tangan dan kaki manusia. Berdiri di sana pria berambut perak dan bermata kelabu gelap. Ekspresinya waspada

"Lord Kakashi, Mengapa anda membawa kami kesini"

"Asuma, Kurenai waspada. Aku merasakan getaran aneh di wilayah ini"

Serigala jantan berbulu hitam menjelma menjadi laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di pipi. "Apa Vampir" tanya pria itu.

"Ah.. tak mungkin Kiba. Vampir sudah setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata"

"Diam kau Naruto. Kau takut bertarung kan. Kau tak pantas jadi serigala. Lebih baik kau jadi rubah saja"

"Tutup mulutmu Kiba. Kapan kau bisa berhenti mengejekku"

"Sesuatu datang" ucap Sang alpha.

Sesuatu merobek udara. Dari dalam lubang muncul sosok pria berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang yang panjang. Mahluk itu memiliki tanduk dan Sayap. Dia terbang dan mendarat di depan Kakashi.

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sambutan meriah" ucap makhluk itu setengah ironis

"Siapa dan Apa mau mu?" Kakashi langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada si pendatang.

"Aku datang untuk membuat kesepakatan"

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember me

**Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 07**

 **Remember me**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja paling ujung. Di sana telah menunggu manusia yang menurutnya misterius. Pria itu masih menatap ke luar jendela tampak tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan tidak menyadari Ino telah datang.

Sabaku no Gaara, sebuah nama dan wajah yang asing baginya tapi di saat bersamaan segala hal tentang pria itu terasa begitu familier seolah Ino pernah mengenalnya. Iblis tak pernah peduli pada manusia karena bagi kaum Iblis manusia hanya sekedar objek permainan semata. Jadi aneh bila dia merasa kenal dengan manusia dan semakin aneh lagi ketika kekuatannya tak ampuh untuk mempengaruhi pria itu.

"Hai Apa yang kau lamunkan Gaara?"

Pria itu sedikit kaget dan menoleh mendengar namanya disebut.

Ino tak menyembunyikan senyumnya. Bila pria itu makhluk supranatural tak mungkin dia akan terkejut begitu "Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu"

"Tadi aku sedang melamunkan dirimu" Gaara membalas senyum Ino. Wanita yang berdiri di depannya seratus persen sama dengan wanita yang meninggalkannya tiga puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Dia masih memiliki mata _aqua-marine_ yang dalam dan menghipnotis, tubuh sempurna yang selalu terlihat Indah serta senyum memikat yang membuat banyak pria bertekuk lutut.

Dia memang selalu memikirkan Ino. semenjak mengetahui Succubus itu berada di dunia manusia. Pikiran Gaara tak pernah bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Ia ingin tahu mengapa Ino melakukan ini padanya setelah dia rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk bisa bersama sang Succubus.

Ino meletakkan tas _Birkin-_ nya di meja dan duduk menghadap pria berwajah rupawan itu. Berbeda dengan Vampir yang secara natural memancarkan aura elegan. Sabaku Gaara terlihat keras, _demonic_ dan mengancam tapi juga menawan. Mengingatkan Ino dengan kaumnya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau melamunkanku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" jawab Gaara terus terang.

"Benarkah? Kita hanya bercakap-cakap kurang dari lima menit"

"Hanya butuh satu senyuman darimu untuk membuatku terpesona Ino" Pria itu mencoba menggombal.

"Ayolah, kau membuatku malu Gaara"

Percakapan mereka terhenti sebentar karena seorang _waitress_ muncul membawakan daftar menu.

"Pilihlah makanan yang kau suka Ino, kalau kau suka _sea food_ , mereka punya ikan panggang yang enak dan segar"

"Aku rasa aku hanya akan memesan salad"

Setelah sang pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi, Gaara memasang wajah serius "Ino apa kau percaya dengan hal-hal supranatural?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya tentang itu padaku? Aku tak percaya. Aku hanya cenderung percaya logika"

"Benarkah, Bila aku menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak logis apa kau akan percaya?"

"Mungkin" Ino bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Apa pria itu penyihir juga? Benaknya menduga-duga.

 _Waitress_ tiba di meja mereka membawa nampan berisi gelas. Gaara menatap mata gadis muda itu. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berhenti bergerak dan matanya menjadi kosong.

"Jatuhkan gelas-gelas itu dari nampan"

Ino bingung mengapa Gaara menyuruh _waitress_ itu menjatuhkan gelasnya. Pastinya gadis itu akan bertanya tapi betapa mengejutkan tanpa terlihat keberatan sang _waitress_ menjatuhkan gelas-gelas itu ke lantai membuat seluruh pengunjung menatap ke meja mereka.

Gaara melepaskan tatapannya pada gadis muda itu. Seketika dia tampak bingung dan linglung.

"Oh, apa yang aku lakukan. Maafkan saya. Apa saya menjatuhkan gelasnya. Mohon maaf gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam"

"Tak apa-apa, bawakan kami minuman yang baru" Jawab Gaara santai.

Ino langsung shock, kekuatan itu hanya Iblis dan vampir level tinggi yang menguasai _mind control._

"Siapa kau?" Mata Ino menyipit menatap Gaara dengan curiga.

"Aku hanya manusia"

"Manusia tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain meskipun dibantu oleh iblis" Lanjut Ino.

"Aku tak tahu apa aku dikutuk atau diberkati tapi aku lahir dengan kekuatan yang aneh. Aku bisa membaca aura dan juga melihat makhluk-makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat manusia biasa misalnya Iblis"

Mendengar Gaara menekankan intonasinya pada kata Iblis Ino jadi tambah waspada "Mengapa kau mendekatiku?" Apa mungkin dia Iblis pesuruh Deidara tapi Iblis tak akan pernah bisa meniru aura manusia.

" Aku tertarik padamu karena kau tak punya aura. Aku menduga kau seseorang yang spesial seperti diriku. Jadi aku putuskan mencari tahu"

"Dugaanmu salah. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak punya kekuatan apa pun"

"Bohong. Kau mencoba merasuki pikiranku waktu kau mendatangiku di club. Sayang sekali pikiranku tak bisa ditembus"

"Dengar, Aku bukan manusia"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi kalau bukan manusia lalu kau apa? Kau tahu, Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang yang tak takut dengan kekuatan ini dan memahami diriku. Aku kira kau adalah orangnya karena kau memiliki kemampuan sepertiku. Selama ini aku kesepian karena mereka menganggapku mengerikan. Semua orang di dekatku ingin aku mati" Gaara berusaha mendapatkan simpati Ino. Bila Ino belum berubah wanita itu akan memedulikannya. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang Iblis karena itu banyak yang tak suka pada kepemimpinan Ino.

"Aku Iblis yang berusaha mengekstraksi energi kehidupanmu" Ino merasa Iba pada pria itu. Gaara benar-benar mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya. Ia selalu dijauhi dan ditakuti. Mereka juga punya kisah yang sama.

"Benarkah? Ini kali pertama aku berinteraksi dengan Iblis. Kau jauh dari kesan iblis yang kudengar selama ini. Mereka selalu bilang aku adalah jelmaan Iblis"

"Mengapa? Apa karena kau menakutkan?"

"Tentunya"

"Kebanyakan Iblis memang seperti itu"

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Aku hanya kejam ketika aku perlu. Gaara apa kau pernah mencari tahu asal usul kekuatanmu?"

Pria itu menggeleng "Kekuatan itu muncul begitu saja. Ketika aku berusia tiga tahun orang tuaku ketakutan karena aku begitu destruktif. Mengapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti kaum Iblis? Apa mungkin Iblis terlahir menjadi manusia?"

"Tidak mungkin. Iblis tak bereinkarnasi. Manusia bisa memakai kekuatan Iblis hanya bila melakukan kontrak dengan Iblis"

"Jadi tak ada penjelasan tentang kekuatanku?" Gaara berpura-pura bingung.

"Kecuali seseorang menyegel iblis dalam tubuh manusia. Manusia itu menjadi separuh Iblis. Ini hal yang paling keji yang bisa Iblis lakukan pada Iblis lainnya. Karena dia tak akan pernah lagi bisa menjadi Iblis sempurna. Bagi para Iblis lebih baik lenyap dari pada harus menjadi manusia yang mereka anggap rendah"

Mendengarkan penjelasannya sendiri Ino langsung teringat sesuatu yang lain "Berapa usiamu Gaara?"

"Tiga puluh dua, Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Ino mencoba mengingat apa ada Iblis yang disegel tiga puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Ino menemukan sebuah kebetulan pria itu lahir di tahun yang sama dengan tahun lenyapnya mantan kekasihnya. Ino mendengar kisah pria itu tidak dibunuh tapi di segel suatu tempat tapi tak tahu di mana. Seketika Wajah wanita itu memucat 'Mungkinkah?'. Ayah pria itu pasti lebih memilih menyegel putranya sebagai manusia dari pada membunuhnya dengan begitu Pazuzu tak akan menjadi ancaman seperti ramalan karena dia melemah dan tak akan bisa kembali ke dunia Iblis.

Gaara menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sepertinya Ino sudah punya ide siapa dirinya tapi dia akan tetap berpura-pura tak punya ingatan. Ino telah menghilang dari dunia Iblis ketika dia kembali untuk membuka segelnya. Jadi tak mungkin dia tahu bila sebagian besar kekuatan dan ingatannya telah kembali.

"Gaara, Apa benar kau tidak mengenalku sama sekaIi" Desak wanita itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku merasa pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya"

"Ternyata memang dirimu kau...Kau di dunia manusia" Ino masih tak percaya dengan semua kebetulan ini

Pria itu memasang wajah bingung " Maksudmu? Apa menurutmu aku Iblis?"

"Pasti. Sebelum kau menjadi manusia" jawabnya singkat

"Dan apakah dulu kau mengenalku Ino. Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tahu siapa aku"

Tentu Gaara adalah kekasihnya selama lima puluh tahun. Ino memandang wajah itu lekat-lekat. Tak tersisa sedikit pun sosok Iblis yang dia kenal. Kekasihnya memiliki mata biru kobalt yang begitu dingin kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang kecokelatan dan rambut sewarna mahoni. Tentunya sungguh berbeda dengan pria bermata hijau toska dan rambut merah marun yang duduk di depannya tapi mereka adalah orang yang sama. Inikah yang telah dia lakukan. Membuat Iblis yang luar biasa kuat menjadi manusia, makhluk yang begitu rentan mati.

"Maafkan aku Gaara, Aku rasa lebih baik kau tak tahu. Lagi pula itu tak akan memengaruhi hidupmu" Wanita itu berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan pergi tanpa menyentuh makanan yang mereka pesan. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan yang kejam atau takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi. Meski dalam sosok dan dunia yang berbeda. Pria itu masih tertarik padanya. Wanita yang dulu meninggalkannya.

Ino berlari keluar menahan tangisnya. Dia tak bisa menghadapi Gaara sekarang. Sungguh dia merasa sangat bersalah tanpa sadar dia membuat pria itu menanggung hukuman seperti ini karena ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia sangat egois. Apa yang bisa dia ceritakan pada Gaara? Bila dia telah memanfaatkan pria itu untuk mengamankan posisinya. Bila dia telah mengorbankan hubungan mereka untuk menjaga martabatnya. Bila dia telah membuang cintanya untuk kesia-siaan.

Gaara tidak mengejar Ino, Sekarang dia yakin Ino masih mengingatnya. Wanita itu merasa bersalah dan dia akan menggunakan rasa bersalahnya untuk balas dendam. Ino membuatnya terluka dan bila rencananya berhasil dia akan membuat Ino menderita.

.

.

Sai duduk di cafe yang terletak di seberang restoran tempat kencan Ino. Dengan santai dia menyesap kopinya. Sambil mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Dia sengaja ke sana hanya untuk mengawasi sang Succubus . Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Ino berkeliaran sendirian apalagi menemui pria yang mencurigakan.

Sang vampir melihat Ino berlari keluar. 'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sai langsung mengejar Ino.

Ino masuk dalam mobilnya menundukkan kepalanya pada kemudi. Air mata mengenang di pipinya. Bukankah dia begitu kejam mengirimkan pria yang mencintai dan membelanya menjalani hukuman sebagai _mortal_ dan kehilangan segalanya. tapi pilihan apa yang dia punya. Bila dia membela Pazuzu. Kaumnya kehilangan kepercayaan padanya dan mereka berdua akan sama-sama diserang dan ketika ia berpikir dengan mengorbankan kekasihnya ia bisa menyelamatkan martabatnya dia salah. Deidara kembali melakukan pemberontakan dan merampas segalanya darinya. Ino mencengkeram kemudinya dengan keras 'Ini semua karena Deidara dan intrik busuknya' putus wanita itu.

"tok..tok..tok" seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

Ino menurunkan kaca mobil dan melihat wajah teman serumahnya

"Sai, mengapa kau di sini?" Ino tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Vampir ini tapi terlambat ia tak sempat menghapus air matanya

"Mengawasimu. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?" Ia mengambil saputangan dari sakunya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Ino.

"Sabaku Gaara. Pria itu Iblis"

"Iblis? Suruhan Kakakmu?"

Ino menggeleng "Lebih dari itu. Dia mantan kekasihku"

Kalimat itu membuat Sai terasa disambar petir. Succubus itu dulu punya kekasih dan sekarang mantannya muncul disini dan menaruh perhatian padanya. Dia tak paham apa yang terjadi tapi ini berita buruk untuknya "Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Ino.

"Aku saja yang menyetir"

Ino mengangguk. Wanita itu bergeser ke kursi sebelah. Sai membuka pintu dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia menyalakan mesin dan berkendara menuju apartemen mereka.

"Jadi kau bilang dia mantan kekasihmu tapi kau tak mengenalinya"

"Itu karena jiwanya disegel dalam tubuh manusia dan punya wajah yang berbeda. Dia juga tak punya ingatan tentang hidupnya sebagai iblis"

"tapi dia punya kekuatan Iblis?"

"iya, tapi aku tak tahu seberapa besar. Gaara mampu mengontrol pikiran manusia"

"Jadi dia lawan atau kawan?"

Wanita pirang itu menatap lurus ke jalan "Bila dia ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan mungkin dia akan membenciku"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Menurutmu apa aku wanita kejam Sai?"

"Bagiku kau kejam. Kau tahu dengan jelas aku menyukaimu tapi kau hanya diam saja. Seolah-olah apa yang terjadi di penjara itu tidak ada. Kau terus menerus mengabaikanku. Menganggap aku tak ada padahal kita berdua tahu ketertarikan di antara kita bersifat _mutual_ "

"Sai aku tak ingin kau terluka. Tolong pahami saat ini aku tak ingin memikirkan apa pun selain membunuh Deidara"

"Apa kau pernah mencintainya?"

"Gaara? Aku tak pernah yakin apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya walau kadang dia bisa jadi sangat keterlaluan. Dia bersumpah untuk melindungiku dan benar-benar melakukannya. Kau lihat Sai karena dia mencintaiku kini dia menjadi _mortal_ itu semua salahku. Tidak akan ada hal baik yang datang dari mencintaiku"

"Biarkan aku yang memutuskan apa yang aku lakukan dengan perasaanku sendiri Ino"

"Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu untuk saat ini Sai. Maaf"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. Dia tidak mendesak dan bertanya kepada Ino lagi. Wanita itu benar, di saat genting begini tidak ada ruang untuk memikirkan perasaan dan emosi. Semua bisa saja hancur begitu Iblis menyerang. Sai tak bisa memiliki Ino tapi mereka bisa menjadi rekan untuk mengalahkan para Iblis.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pria itu?"

"Entahlah, jalan terbaik aku harus jujur padanya. Dia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi. entah dia nanti berdiri sebagai lawan atau kawan. Mau terlibat dalam pertempuran ini atau tidak itu nanti akan menjadi keputusannya. Dia adalah _mortal_ dan tak terikat dengan apa pun yang terjadi saat ini di dunia Iblis"

"Kurasa itu keputusan yang bijaksana"

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Mata perak Kakashi menatap sosok asing yang muncul entah dari mana dengan waspada. Tak pernah ada yang bisa menerobos teretoris kaum ware-wolf sebelumnya dan makhluk ini melakukannya dengan mudah.

"Seharusnya kalian makhluk bar-bar berkaki empat berterima kasih padaku"

Kiba dan Naruto, Anggota termuda dalam kelompok itu langsung menggeram marah dengan hinaan yang dilontarkan si penyusup tapi sang alpha mengisyaratkan untuk menunggu.

"Mengapa kami harus melakukannya?"

Deidara mendarat dengan santai di tanah "Aku datang untuk menawarkan bantuan untuk melenyapkan Vampir"

"Kami tak butuh bantuanmu. Kami bisa memenangkan pertarungan kami sendiri" jawab Naruto kesal.

"Tidak kali ini. Para Vampir itu menyekap adikku dan memanfaatkan kekuatan Iblis yang dia jaga untuk memperkuat kaumnya dan aku ingin membebaskan adikku dari mereka. Bukankah ini persekutuan yang bagus"

"Mengapa aku harus mempercayai Iblis?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Mengapa kaum Vampir tidak menyerang kalian dan diam saja selama dua abad terakhir?"

"Itu karena Itachi dan Aku menghormati perjanjian kami"

"Apa yang kalian para Serigala tahu? Kalian mengisolasi diri kalian di tengah-tengah pegunungan tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Para vampir sibuk berencana menaklukkan dunia. Sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi budak mereka"

Kakashi tak termakan omongan Deidara. Dia dan Itachi telah bertarung berabad-abad menentukan kaum mana yang terkuat. Rivalnya selalu memegang kata-katanya. Tak mungkin Itachi merusak perjanjian mereka. "Kau tak mendapatkan bantuan kami Iblis. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai enyahlah dari sini sebelum kami memaksamu"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku pergi tapi camkan kata-kataku. Para Vampir sedang merencanakan sesuatu" Iblis itu membuka portal dan menghilang.

Naruto, Kiba, Asuma dan Kurenai menatap pemimpinnya

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Lord?" Asuma menunggu perintah.

"Jangan sampai cerita ini terdengar yang lainnya. Kalian tahu betapa sensitifnya perihal kaum vampir untuk bangsa kita"

"Kita serang saja Vampir itu. Kita tak bisa diam begitu saja. Aku juga sudah gatal ingin bertarung"

"Kiba, jangan gegabah. Saat ini yang kita butuhkah adalah mencari informasi tentang kebenaran berita yang dibawa Iblis tadi. Jangan sampai kita di adu domba"

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Naruto, Kiba. Kalian pergilah ke kota membaur dengan manusia. Cari semua informasi tentang Iblis dan vampir dan aku ingatkan jangan mencari masalah"

"Baik" keduanya mengangguk patuh. Naruto dan Kiba berlari keluar dari area pegunungan.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik? Naruto dan Kiba bukan ware-wolf yang cerdas"

Sang Lord hanya tersenyum dia sudah tahu Kiba dan Naruto pasti membuat masalah tapi para serigala muda itu butuh pengalaman. "Tak apa-apa Kurenai. Biarkan saja anak muda itu mencari pengalaman. Kedatangan Iblis kali ini membuatku khawatir. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga anak-anak itu kembali" jawab Asuma.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino tengah berlatih di arena tanding mansion Uchiha. Sasuke berdiri di pinggir menatap wanita berambut pink itu memanipulasi sihir apinya. Dia berhasil menciptakan lidah api besar yang nyaris membakar Ino bila Succubus itu tak menghindar tepat waktu.

"Sasuke, Mendengar sesuatu dari dunia Iblis?" Sai berdiri di samping pria itu

"Tidak ada berita selama satu minggu ini. Aku khawatir informanku telah terbunuh"

"Kau pikir Iblis sudah tahu Ino dalam perlindungan kita?"

"Entahlah, Aku tak tahu apa manfaat yang kita dapat dengan melindungi Succubus itu"

"Dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikan kestabilan dunia"

"Hanya bila dia menjadi kuat. Dia tak akan berguna bila dia lemah. Aku tak paham mengapa Itachi menaruh harapan padanya dan mengapa pula kau begitu ingin melindunginya? Apa kau jadi terlanjur menyukainya?"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang menyukai seseorang, Sasuke ?"

"Itu perasaan yang hanya akan membuat hidupmu menderita. Percayalah padaku" Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari Sakura. Memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat penyihir itu.

Sai tersenyum miris "dan kau menatap Sakura seperti itu"

"Aku tak tertarik padanya" adik sang lord itu berputar meninggalkan arena latihan. Membiarkan Sai mengamati kedua wanita itu sendirian. Pria yang tampak pucat itu hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Ino mengurung diri di kamarnya. Setelah menghabiskan sepanjang sore berlatih bersama Sakura dia merasa lelah. Ino memandang layar ponsel melihat pesan dari Gaara. Mungkin dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Wanita itu pun memutuskan meneleponnya.

"Hallo, Maafkan aku tadi siang pergi begitu saja. Apa kau punya waktu bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja, Dimana?"

"Taman Miwa, satu jam lagi?"

" Baiklah"

Gaara menutup teleponnya. Bergegas turun ke garasi dan mengendarai motornya dengan kencang melintasi jalan by pass menuju kota. Apa yang akan Ino katakan pada dirinya?

Meskipun Sakit hati dan mendendam. Gaara masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Ino. Dia masih ingat perasaan hangat yang mengalir di tubuhnya tiap kali menatap mata wanita itu dan sekarang pun masih sama. Dulu dia akan melakukan apa pun agar Ino bahagia. Mungkin dia salah ikut campur masalah antara Ino dan Deidara tapi dia tak sanggup menahan diri melihat Ino terus menerus dipojokkan oleh Incubus brengsek itu. Sayangnya ledakan amarahnya yang tak terkontrol menghancurkan segalanya bahkan Ino yang tak pernah takut padanya saat itu memandangnya dengan berbeda. Hanya dalam semalam rumor dan ramalan tentang dirinya menjadi kenyataan dan semua Iblis ingin menyingkirkannya termasuk Ino yang selalu mendukungnya.

Gaara menemukan wanita itu menantinya di bangku taman. Dia pun duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Temaram cahaya lampu taman menyinari mereka, sepasang kekasih yang terpisah akibat permainan takdir.

"Apa mengetahui masa lalu penting bagimu Gaara?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa aku menjadi manusia" Gaara ingin menguji Ino apa perempuan itu akan berkata jujur atau malah menceritakan kebohongan.

"Aku mengkhianatimu. Dulu kita adalah kekasih yang saling menghormati dan melindungi tapi aku dengan egois lebih memilih takhta ku sebagai Ratu para Succubus daripada kebersamaan kita. Iblis lainnya menginginkan kau lenyap dan aku membantu mereka. Aku terdesak dan tak punya banyak pilihan dan aku tak ingin menambah jumlah musuhku"

"Jadi begitu kau mengorbankanku, Aku paham. Ini semua salah Deidara dan Sasori yang menyebarkan racun dan kebohongan mereka di kalangan Iblis dan tentu saja salahku juga terpancing dalam jebakan mereka"

Ino menoleh untuk menatap mata berwarna hijau toska itu "Kau ingat semuanya. Jadi kau berbohong padaku"

"Iya, Aku ingat semuanya. Apa kau tahu betapa hancur dan sakit hatinya aku. Aku membiarkanmu menyerap semua kekuatanku dengan begitu kau akan jadi kuat dan bisa menghancurkan Deidara tapi kau malah membiarkan mereka menyegelku di tubuh _mortal_ ini"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menghadapi tekanan dari ayahmu. Kaumku dan Iblis lainnya yang meyakini kau akan membahayakan mereka setelah amarahmu yang tak terkontrol itu menghancurkan sebagian besar kaum Succubus. Aku harus bersekutu dengan mereka atau kepemimpinanku akan dipertanyakan. Aku tak bisa membelamu. Jadi aku membuat pilihan itu"

"Tak bisa atau tak ingin Ino? Tapi semua telah berlalu dan lihatlah pilihanmu yang bijak membawa kita berdua di sini. Kau tak lagi jadi ratu dan aku bahkan bukan Iblis" Gaara menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku tahu pengkhianatanku sia-sia"

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar itu Ino" Gaara meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Wanita itu menoleh untuk memandang pria itu "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu" Suaranya rendah terbawa desir angin malam.

Tatapan mata mereka terkunci. Aquamarine yang cerah bertemu manik sewarna lautan dangkal di pulau tropis. Ino mengalami deja-vu. Hari-hari ketika tugasnya sebagai ratu begitu melelahkan dan Deidara mempermalukan dirinya di arena tanding kemudian dia harus melewati barisan suara-suara sumbang yang menginginkan dia lenyap karena dia tak berguna. Lengan pria itulah yang memeluknya mengingatkannya dia dibutuhkan dan diinginkan. Setelah hal buruk yang ia lakukan padanya. Terpisah sekian lama dan terlahir dalam wujud yang berbeda pria itu masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama "Pazuzu" Nama Iblis itu meluncur lirih dari bibirnya.

Gaara menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir Ino dengan dahaga pengembara yang melintasi padang pasir. Dia masih mencintai wanita ini tapi tidak bisa memaafkannya. Sungguh bila dulu Ino memintanya menaklukkan dunia Iblis untuknya dia akan melakukannya. tapi sekarang dia sadar bagi wanita itu hanya ada kaumnya. Dia tak pernah menjadi prioritas. Hal itu membuat rasa sakit hatinya bertambah. _He would do anything for her but she would do nothing for him._ Ino mungkin mencintainya tapi tak sebesar dia mencintai wanita itu.

Sai mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras melihat kedekatan mereka berdua di balik kegelapan. Dia membuntuti Ino diam-diam ketika wanita itu meninggalkan apartemennya. Hatinya kesal dan marah melihat Ino berduaan dengan pria itu. Sai sempat berharap kisah apa pun yang pernah terjadi di antara Ino dan laki-laki itu sudah berakhir tapi sepertinya dia salah. Tiba-tiba saja Sai merasakan kembali getaran aneh yang menandai robeknya dimensi. 'Sial sepertinya Iblis muncul di dekat sini' pikir pria itu. Haruskah dia memperingatkan mereka?

Sai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia melangkah tanpa suara menuju bangku tempat Ino dan Gaara duduk. Menginterupsi ciuman mereka.

Pria berkulit pucat itu berdehem dengan keras "Maaf menggagu reuni kalian. Aku hanya mau memberitahu kedatangan Iblis. Mungkin kau dalam bahaya Ino"

Sai benar, Gaara dan Ino juga merasakan portal dunia Iblis terbuka tak jauh dari situ.

Sebuah bayangan melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka menghantam Sai dari samping dan membuat vampir itu terpelanting. Dengan cepat pria berambut hitam itu berdiri kembali membersihkan debu yanh menempel di tubuhnya. Dia tak menduga serangannya akan secepat ini

"Aku sudah mengira kau yang menghabisi anak-anakku Ino. Aku merasakan kekuatanmu saat kau menutup paksa portal yang aku buat. Deidara akan sangat senang bila aku membawamu kembali"

Di hadapan mereka muncul Iblis berambut kelabu dan mata keunguan. Dia membawa senjata sabit berpisau tiga.

Tanpa sadar Gaara sudah berdiri di depan Ino menjadikan dirinya tameng di antara wanita itu dan musuhnya

"Hidan kau masih jadi budak Deidara rupanya" Gaara mengenalnya. Pria itu adalah Incubus rekan Deidara. Dulu dia berkali-kali mengalahkan lelaki dalam setiap pertarungan dengan mudah tapi kali ini dia tak yakin karena dia bukan lagi Iblis.

" _Mortal_ tau namaku? Sungguh aneh" tapi Hidan tak ambil pusing dengan Identitas sang _mortal_. Dia hanya perlu membawa Ino kembali ke dunia Iblis dan mengambil artefak Lilith yang dia simpan. Siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya harus mati.

Pria itu menyabetkan Sabit yang dia bawa. Energi setajam pisau menyisir dan membelah tanah meluncur ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Gaara dengan cepat menciptakan pelindung tidak membiarkan serangan Hidan menyentuh mereka.

"Wah...wah. aku rasa aku tahu siapa dirimu. Pazuzu sang Iblis angin. Sudah di permainkan Iblis jalang ini pun kau masih mencoba melindunginya. Kau telah jadi bahan lelucon di dunia Iblis"

Sai melihat pertahanan Hidan terbuka. Vampir itu menendang punggung sang Iblis dan membuatnya terlempar dan menghancurkan tembok yang memagari taman.

Ino menarik ujung pakaian Gaara. Membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. Kubah energi yang diciptakannya masih melindungi mereka "Gaara, Kau tak perlu bertarung. Ini perangku"

"Tidak bolehkah aku membantumu, aku masih memegang sumpahku yang lalu Ino. Meskipun aku tak sekuat dulu"

Iblis itu menyeruak dari reruntuhan tembok yang menimpanya "Tidak buruk tapi kalian bodoh"

Entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja muncul ratusan Iblis bayangan mengerumuni mereka. Sai, Ino dan Gaara memandang sekelilingnya dengan awas.

"Anak-anakku serang mereka" Bersamaan dengan perintah itu. Kerumunan bayangan hitam merangsek maju.

"Kita harus menyerang"

Gaara mengerti dan membuka _barrier -_ nya. Ino memanggil senjatanya. Di saat seperti ini dia harus menghabisi musuh dengan cepat karena bila mereka lengah Hidan akan menyerang dan menghabisi mereka. Ino dan Gaara tahu dengan jelas kemampuan Iblis itu tak bisa diremehkan.

Succubus itu merapal mantra. Serta merta sebuah cambuk berada di genggamannya. Energi Iblisnya mengaliri permukaan senjata favoritnya menghasilkan suara mendesis yang mengerikan. Ino memecutkan senjatanya ke arah Iblis bayangan yang mengerubuti mereka. Semua hancur dalam satu cambukkan.

Gaara memandang wanita itu dengan takjub. Dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan elemen anginnya pria itu menciptakan pedang kasat mata yang memotong tiap iblis yang dia lewati sementara Sai menghabisi musuh dengan cakar vampirnya. Di antara pertempuran yang berjalan berat sebelah itu Hidan memperhatikan pergerakan mereka bertiga tanpa memedulikan pasukan bayangannya semakin sedikit.

Ino berhasil meloloskan diri dari kerubutan Iblis lemah yang menghalangi jalannya berhadapan langsung dengan Hidan. Wanita itu mencoba meraih leher sang Incubus dengan pecutnya tapi Hidan menangkap ujung senjata Ino. Dengan kekuatan fisiknya pria itu menahan dan menarik pecut itu membuat sang pemilik hampir terjatuh.

Telapak tangan kiri Ino membuka "Demon beam" Peluru energi yang meluncur dari tangannya mengenai bahu Hidan tapi tak menimbulkan kerusakan berarti"

Dari arah yang tak diduga Incubus itu. Beberapa peluru perak menerjang dan menembus punggungnya. Sai berdiri di belakangnya dengan pistol terkokang siap memuntahkan peluru lainnya.

"Bagus Sai " Teriak Ino. Yang berhasil menarik melepas cambuknya dari tangan Hidan yang terkejut dengan serangan Sai.

Hidan membalas serangan Sai dengan berlari menebaskan sabitnya pada pria yang menyerangnya. Sabetan itu terlalu cepat untuk bisa dihindari oleh sang Vampir. Sai mengorbankan tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan senjata Hidan memotong tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya robek dan berdarah menahan bagian tajam dari Sabit itu. Tubuh Sai terdorong ke belakang. Ia berhasil mengunci gerakan Incubus Itu.

"Ino serang dia"

Ino mengangguk. Ia melompat dan mencekik Hidan dari belakang dengan cambuknya. Senjata Ino melingkar di leher Incubus berambut kelabu itu. Ia menariknya kuat-kuat berniat mematahkan leher anak buah favorit Deidara. Hanya saja Ino salah perhitungan Hidan melepas sabitnya yang di tahan Sai dengan cepat dia menyiku perut Succubus yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ino" Teriak Gaara melihat tubuh wanita itu menghantam pohon yang kemudian tumbang.

Sai berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Hidan. Incubus itu menendang tangan Sai yang memegang pistol. Sebelum pria berambut hitam itu sempat menembak. Sama-sama tak bersenjata kedua pria itu baku hantam. Gaara yang dari tadi bertarung dengan sisa-sisa Iblis bayangan di pinggir merangsek masuk membantu Sai. Bila saja dia bisa memanggil pedangnya mereka akan menang mudah tapi dengan tubuh _mortal_ ini dia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Adu tinju dua pria itu membuat mereka terkapar di tanah. Tapi Hidan terjatuh di dekat Sabitnya. Pria itu memungutnya dan mengirimkan serangan pada Sai yang terkapar di tanah.

Gaara membuat angin untuk mementalkan serangan yang nyaris membunuh Sai. Dia tak suka Vampir itu tapi dia yakin Ino tak akan suka bila pria itu mati.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sai sambil mencoba berdiri. Badannya lebam dan penuh luka gores.

Ino mencoba berdiri setelah dilempar menghantam pohon. Dia dan Sai melukai Hidan cukup parah. Mereka bisa menang.

Tanpa memedulikan dua pria yang bersiap menyerangnya Incubus itu malah berlari ke arah Ino yang belum siap. Tangannya yang besar mencekik leher Ino tanpa wanita itu bisa cegah.

"Kkeh...kek.." Ino mencoba melepas cengkeraman sekeras baja di lehernya.

"Kalian serang aku Succubus ini akan mati" sepertinya Hidan lupa Ino harus di bawa hidup-hidup.

Sai dan Gaara terpaku. Hidan menyandera Ino mereka tak bisa gegabah menyerang.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Sai pada Gaara.

Pria berambut merah itu mengerakkan tangannya merasakan udara di sekitar mereka. "Wind wave Blast"

Udara bertekanan tinggi menghantam Hidan di sisi kanannya. Serangan Gaara meremukkan lengannya tapi pria itu masih tegak berdiri meski dia melepaskan Ino. Succubus itu jatuh terkulai nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Jurus yang bagus" Puji Sai pada manusia itu.

Ino beringsut membuat jarak dengan Hidan. Serangan Gaara membuat Hidan tak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk beberapa saat. Dengan murka Hidan menembakkan energi bertubi-tubi ke arah dua pria itu dengan tangan kirinya "Kalian tikus penganggu. Mengapa belum enyah juga"

"Itu karena kau lemah" Gaara berlari dengan sigap menghindari setiap muntahan energi yang meledak begitu mengenai benda padat. Pria berambut merah itu tahu Hidan bukan petarung jarak dekat yang ahli. Sedangkan dia punya kecepatan. Gaara memperpendek jarak dengan musuhnya. Siku mantan Iblis angin menghantam pipi Hidan membuatnya tersungkur. Sementara Sai siaga dengan pistolnya.

Hidan yang terdesak memutuskan bertarung dengan wujud demon. Pekikan kencang menggelegar. Incubus itu tak berpikir panjang lagi. dia hanya ingin melenyapkan mereka semua. Dengan kalap dia menyerang Ino dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Melemparkan bola energi yang besar ke arah wanita itu. Dari dulu dia membenci Ino. Mengapa wanita selemah itu harus menjadi pemimpin mereka. Dia tak pernah bisa menerimanya.

Ino terlambat bereaksi. Serangan itu sudah terlalu dekat untuk di tangkis. Sedangkan Sai menatap dengan ngeri dia berdiri terlalu jauh dan tak punya kemampuan menciptakan pelindung. Gaara yang posisinya tak jauh dengan refleks berlari dan memeluk Ino. Menciptakan kubah pelindung dengan semua sisa tenaganya tapi itu tak cukup kuat untuk bisa menghentikan laju serangan Hidan. Bola energi itu melambat tapi berhasil memecahkan pelindung yang dibuat dan menghantam tubuh bagian belakang pria berambut merah itu. Gaara menjerit punggungnya terbakar dan terkoyak. Darah mengalir deras tapi dia tetap memeluk wanita itu. Melindunginya dari serangan Hidan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu lirih

"Kau bodoh serangan itu tak akan membunuhku. Apa kau lupa kau _mortal_ " Mata Ino berkaca-kaca melihat pria itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya

"A..ku. selalu..memenuhi janji...ku" Sinar di mata hijau toskanya kian pupus. Sebelum akhirnya Gaara menutup mata dan tak lagi bergerak.

"Gaara...Gaara.. Bangun..bangunlah" Ino memohon tapi pria itu tetap tak sadar. Tubuh manusianya tak mungkin sanggup bertahan dari serangan itu.

Sai bertarung melawan Hidan tapi selama pria itu masih di udara dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tembakannya meleset semua. Ia melirik Ino yang termangu. Tubuh Gaara tergeletak di pangkuannya. Wanita itu menangis tanpa suara.

' _Cukup-cukup sudah_ ' Kemarahan dan kesedihan Ino memuncak. Emosinya bercampur aduk. Dia telah kehilangan terlalu banyak karena dia lemah. Dia tak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berpihak padanya. Berapa banyak lagi orang yang harus mati. Dia mengusap rambut merah pria itu. Segel yang dibuat oleh Sakura retak. Energi Iblis Ino yang tertekan meluap dan mengalir dan ke setiap titik tubuhnya. Isak Tangis wanita itu berubah menjadi lengkingan kemarahan bersamaan dengan sosok Iblis Succubus yang mengepakkan sayapnya ke angkasa. Ia merasa kuat dan penuh kebencian. Tak pernah Ino membiarkan emosi negatif menguasainya. Tapi kebencian dan amarah serta rasa kehilangan telah membangkitkan kekuatan laten yang lama tertidur dalam dirinya.

Sai terkesima dengan aura kegelapan yang bergolak liar melingkupi tubuh wanita itu. Rambut pirangnya menghitam dan kulit gadingnya menjadi keunguan dengan otot-otot yang terpahat indah. Mata semerah ruby berkilat penuh amarah. Sekujur tubuh sang Vampir bergidik melihat sosok Ino menjadi begitu menakutkan. Itulah Sosok ratu Succubus yang sempurna.

Succubus pirang itu melayang di depan Hidan. Dia gemetar merasakan gelombang energi Ino yang besar tak pernah dia merasakan Succubus sekuat ini. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak terkunci oleh kekuatan pikiran sang Ratu.

"Kau akan lenyap hari ini, Hidan" ujar wanita itu keji. Ino tak lagi ingin punya rasa belas kasihan. Pria ini tak layak mendapat pengampunannya. Ino mengeretakan giginya. dia tak pernah ingin membunuh kaumnya tapi sudah tak ada jalan lain selain bertarung dan menghabisi semua yang menghalanginya.

"Kau marah karena Pazuzu mati. Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau membuat pria yang di ramalkan akan memimpin dunia Iblis. Mati sia-sia sebagai manusia" Hidan menghina Gaara dan masih mencoba menyeringai meski tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Tutup mulutmu Hidan" dia melecutkan cambuknya melingkari leher Incubus itu dan menariknya erat "apa kau masih mau bicara lagi sekarang?"

Wajah Hidan terlihat menderita dan megap-megap begitu udara tak lagi mengaliri tenggorokannya. Tulang lehernya mulai retak dan Ino hanya menyeringai melihat musuhnya nyaris mati. Succubus pirang itu menghunjamkan cakar-cakar iblisnya merobek dada Incubus itu. Tangannya melesak ke dalam menghancurkan rusuk sang Incubus. Tangannya meraih organ yang menjadi Inti kehidupan Iblis. Meremas dan mengoyak serta menyerap esensi kehidupan iblis itu dengan paksa. Jeritan Hidan memekakkan telinga dan Ino tersenyum puas.

Sai khawatir melihat Ino. Wanita itu terlihat menikmati kelakuan kejamnya seolah dia telah berubah menjadi iblis sejati yang haus darah. Mengapa Ino tiba-tiba jadi begitu kuat?. Sai melangkah dan berjongkok untuk memeriksa Gaara. Jantungnya berdenyut meski lemah. Dia masih hidup. Sai langsung menelepon Sakura agar segera datang. Dalam pikiran buruknya ia merasa lebih baik pria ini mati jadi dia tak punya saingan tapi melihat Ino sampai lepas kontrol seperti itu mungkin Gaara berarti penting bagi Iblis wanita itu.

Ino tak membiarkan jeritan kesakitan musuh mengganggunya. Tangannya berlumuran darah iblis berwarna keunguan. "Kau selalu setia pada Deidara. Paling tidak pada akhirnya kau berguna untukku" begitu energi kehidupannya habis perlahan-lahan tubuh Hidan hancur menjadi debu.

Wanita itu mendesah untuk menang dia benar-benar harus menjadi Succubus sejati. hanya dengan begitu dia bisa memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan sisi baiknya karena bila itu terjadi dia akan sama saja dengan Deidara.

Ino melihat Sai di sebelah tubuh Gaara. Wanita itu turun dan begitu menyentuh tanah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Ino, Dia masih hidup. Aku telah memanggil Sakura kemari"

Wanita itu bersimpuh di sisi Gaara tanpa memedulikan luka-lukanya sendiri karena ia tahu lukanya akan hilang sendiri tapi Gaara dia sekarat. Ia menatap wajah pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan sedih "Terima kasih"

"Kau masih mencintainya" Kalimat yang Sai ucapkan lebih merupakan pernyataan ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan.

Ino mendongak untuk menatap Vampir itu "Aku akan merasa bersalah bila dia mati karena diriku"

"Aku juga akan melakukannya Ino, Mati untukmu" Pria itu mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan serius.

"Sai. Bila aku mampu. Aku tak ingin seorang pun mati untukku"

Sang vampir kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino bersama mantan kekasihnya. Menanti Sakura datang.

.

.

.

a/n: thanks bagi yang masih membaca. Semakin lama semakin sulit dan bingung author masukin romance-nya di mana. Yang jelas Ino semakin kuat. Mungkin kalau resmi jadi ratu lagi Ino bisa bikin harem biar gak usah memilih.. angkut aja semua. Ha..ha..ha..


	8. Chapter 8: Warewolf

**Succubus X Vampire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 08**

 **Ware-Wolf**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah kegelapan malam. Temari melayang bersama angin. Sayapnya membelah udara terbang dengan cepat menuju sumber kekacauan yang dia rasakan. Semakin dekat wanita itu ke lokasi semakin jelas dia merasakan kemunculan Iblis dan pertarungan dahsyat. Seseorang mengaktifkan elemen angin. Gaara, apa yang menyebabkan adiknya bertarung di dunia manusia padahal dia tahu situasinya tak menguntungkan.

Wanita itu mendarat di taman Miwa yang kini hancur lebur akibat pertarungan. Tak ingin tampak mencurigakan wanita itu kembali menjelma menjadi manusia. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat tubuh adiknya terkulai di tanah bersimbah darah "Gaara" Temari berlari untuk mengecek adiknya. Tubuh manusianya sekarat. Wanita berkuncir empat itu menatap Ino tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku Temari"

Kakak sang Iblis angin murka "Kau lagi Ino, tak cukupkah kau melukai adikku di dunia Iblis, Sekarang kau bahkan melibatkannya dalam pertarungan yang tak akan bisa dia menangkan"

Ino juga marah "Kau keluarganya Temari. Siapa yang memperlakukan dia sebagai orang asing. Siapa yang takut pada kekuatannya. Siapa yang ingin melayapkannya? Bukan aku. Aku tak pernah meminta Gaara untuk melindungiku tapi dia selalu melakukannya dan kau tahu mengapa"

Temari terdiam karena Ino benar. Para Iblis angin tak pernah memberikan apa-apa pada Gaara dan Succubus ini memberikan dukungan dan penerimaan pada adiknya. Wajar saja bila Gaara meletakkan kesetiaannya pada wanita itu "Tentu saja karena adik bodohku terlalu peduli padamu. Maafkan aku Ino. Aku baru saja kehilangan Kankuro. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Gaara"

"Apa yang terjadi Temari?"

"Deidara menyerang kaumku dengan bantuan si pengkhianat Sasori. Aku lari kemari berharap Gaara mau kembali ke dunia Iblis dan ikut dalam pertempuran kami tapi dia menolak dan tak ingin terlibat. Bila saja dia mau kembali ke dunia Iblis dia tak akan jadi seperti ini" ucap wanita itu penuh sesal.

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Temari maukah kau bertempur bersama kami? Kita memiliki musuh yang sama. Tsunade juga disini. Kita butuh semua kekuatan yang kita punya untuk melawan Deidara dan pasukan Iblisnya"

Sakura datang bersama Sasuke. Melihat Ino terduduk lesu di tanah penyihir itu langsung menghampiri Ino "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Benar luka-luka Ino mulai menghilang karena kemampuan regenerasinya. Sebentar lagi dipulih tapi dia amat khawatir dengan Gaara. Denyut jantungnya melambat bila dia manusia biasa pasti pria itu sudah mati dari tadi "Sakura tolong selamatkan dia"

Sakura terkejut mendengar nada memohon dan putus asa yang keluar dari bibir temannya. Sakura berlutut memeriksa pasiennya. Dia mengalami luka berat. Sakura meletakan tangannya di punggung pria berambut merah itu. Sihir penyembuh membuat tangannya bersinar keperakan. Sakura mulai bekerja memperbaiki sel-sel dari bagian dalam. "Siapa pria ini Ino? Manusia biasa tak akan sanggup bertahan hidup dengan luka seperti ini"

"Dia Iblis Sakura"

Jawaban Ino tak menjelaskan mengapa Succubus berambut pirang itu menatap pria ini dengan penuh perhatian. Sakura mengira Ino tertarik pada Sai.

Sakura berhasil mengganti dan memperbaiki semua sel yang rusak. Mungkin karena pria itu memiliki kekuatan Iblis proses penyembuhannya jadi sangat cepat "Semua organ vital sedikit banyak sudah aku perbaiki. Tapi dia masih perlu _recovery_ untuk benar-benar pulih. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu dia sadar"

Tak lama berselang Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa lelah, nyeri dan ngilu. Pendek kata hancur lebur. Beginikah rasanya bertarung dengan tubuh manusia. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pria itu mencoba untuk duduk dan kesulitan. Ino membantunya.

Sasuke melihat itu dan menatap Sai yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Vampir berkulit pucat itu diam dan berwajah sepat.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Kenalan Ino"

"Kau cemburu Sai" ucap si bungsu Uchiha menghina.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu, Aku akan pergi melaporkan insiden ini kepada Itachi. Aku harap kau bersedia mengawasi mereka"

"Tentu saja"

Sai bergegas pergi. Melapor pada Itachi hanya sekedar alasan untuk pergi sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melihat interaksi Ino dan Iblis itu lebih lama. Sai bisa melihat Ino peduli pada pria itu. Perhatian Ino pada pria lain menyakitinya. Betapa bodoh dirinya karena membiarkan Succubus menembus pertahanan emosinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa"

Gaara terkejut merasakan Ino melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Wanita itu sedang memeluknya

Gaara tak bisa menahan senyumnya "Aku baik-baik saja" ucap pria itu di antara helaian rambut pirangnya. Sudah begitu lama dia tak memeluk wanita itu. Ino selalu bisa menenangkannya tapi dia tak boleh terbuai. Apa yang mereka miliki di masa lalu biar lah tetap di masa lalu. Gaara tak berniat mengulang kembali kebersamaan mereka. Meskipun waktu yang dia habiskan bersama sang Succubus adalah hari-hari terbaiknya. Dia hanya ingin kali sang Succubus meyakini dalam perang ini dia berada di pihaknya.

Sakura tampak bingung sedangkan Temari terlihat tidak setuju melihat Ino memeluk Gaara dan Gaara balas memeluk wanita itu.

Sakura menatap wanita pirang berkuncir empat yang tidak di kenalnya "Tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Temari mendesah "Bakal panjang ceritanya"

Sasuke mendekati kelompok itu setelah dari tadi mengamati dari jauh "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum manusia datang dan menemukan kita"

Temari mengangguk "Temanmu benar. Kita harus pergi. Kau bisa bergerak Gaara?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk "Aku pulang bersama Temari"

Ino melepaskan Gaara dengan berat hati. Pria itu mencoba berdiri di bantu oleh kakak perempuannya "Sampai jumpa Ino"

"Temari pikirkan tawaranku" Ino mengingatkan wanita itu.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan" Temari memapah Gaara pergi.

Kedua wanita itu saling pandang "Siapa pria tadi?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Mantanku"

Sakura terkesiap tak menyangka Succubus bisa berkomitmen.

Sasuke mendesah panjang "Sudah selesai bergosipnya nona-nona? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Uchiha Mansion. Sai sudah pergi dari tadi"

"Em.. Bagaimana caraku ke sana? Kalian tahu aku tak punya kendaraan, tak bisa terbang, juga teleportasi"

Sasuke Uchiha tampak gusar "Hn...Ya sudah aku akan mengendongmu lagi. Kau perlu diet penyihir. Kalau saja bukan perintah kakak. Aku tak akan sudi melakukan ini" Sasuke mengendong Sakura ala _bridal_ _style_. Sambil mendengus kesal.

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Interaksi Sakura dan Sasuke. Sejak kapan mereka akrab.

.

.

Kota begitu ramai. Kendaraan memenuhi jalan-jalan protokol dan banyak orang berjalan kaki di area perbelanjaan ini. Dua orang pemuda tampak membaur di lautan manusia yang lalu lalang.

Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru menatap takjub pada deretan bangunan tinggi yang berada di sekitarnya. Wah jadi ini yang namanya kota, banyak manusia dan aku bisa mencium banyak makanan lezat" ucapnya dengan girang.

"Naruto, Bisa bersikap biasa saja tidak?. Kita sedang dalam misi mencari informasi. Sebaiknya kita tak terlihat mencurigakan" balas pria berambut hitam

"Maaf Kiba, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku turun dari gunung. Lord tak pernah mengizinkan aku pergi ke tempat manusia"

Temannya itu tampak kesal "Itu karena Lord tahu kau pasti akan membuat ulah bila dilepas begitu saja. Tak hanya bodoh kau juga norak, Rubah"

"Eh... Kiba seenaknya saja kau bilang aku norak"

"Lihat saja pilihan pakaianmu. Aku sakit mata melihatnya" Kiba menunjuk T-shirt berwarna oranye terang bergambar pikachu yang Naruto kenakan. Bisa-bisanya Naruto mempermalukan kaum ware-wolf yang keren.

"Tapi ini kan lucu, Aku suka makhluk ini" ujar pria berambut pirang itu membela diri.

"Ya sudah, waspada dan pertajam instingmu. Kita harus menemukan Iblis atau Vampir"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan termangu melihat daging ayam panggang terpajang di etalase sebuah rumah makan. Perutnya langsung bersuara "Kiba aku ingin makan itu"

"Memang kau punya uang?"

"Tidak"

"Mana bisa makan tanpa uang ini tempat manusia jadi ikut aturan manusia, Ayo jalan"

"Tapi kita bisa mencurinya"

Sebuah bogem mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto "Sudah lupa soal terlihat normal?"

Tak jauh berjalan duo _ware-wolf_ itu merasakan sesuatu menggelitik insting mereka.

"Apa kau merasakannya Kiba?"

"Yep, tapi di mana?"

"Harusnya tak jauh dari sini" Kiba berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan sumber energi gelap yang dia rasakan.

.

.

"Brrak" Tubuh Hinata Hyuga menghantam tembok. Butuh waktu bagi sang _priestess_ untuk bisa berdiri lagi.

"Nona" Teriak Neji. Dia tak sempat menghampiri Hinata karena saat ini musuh mereka menyerangnya. Berbekal Ilmu bela diri pria berambut panjang itu berusaha menghalau serangan Iblis. Neji tak punya kekuatan seperti Hinata tapi dia punya senjata yang terberkati sebagai kesatria pelindung _priestess_ Hyuga. Pria itu menghunus pedangnya menghadapi Iblis wanita di depannya.

Neji berupaya memotong lengan wanita Iblis itu tapi usahanya di gagalkan. Sang Iblis menghindar dan menendang Neji hingga pria itu muntah darah. Melihat sepupunya terdesak Hinata tak tinggal diam. Wanita berambut Indigo itu membaca doa dan membuat tali energi yang mengikat semua makhluk kegelapan.

Tayuya berusaha melepaskan diri dari energi yang mengikat tubuhnya tak hanya itu. Energi sang _priestess_ juga membakar kulitnya perlahan.

"Neji tusuk jantung Iblis itu sekarang"

Neji berdiri dan memungut pedangnya. Pria itu berlari menuju Iblis yang terpaku di tempatnya siap menikam jantung wanita itu. Merasakan sesuatu yang lain datang Hinta kehilangan fokusnya sesaat.

Momen itu dimaksimalkan oleh Tayuya yang merasa energi yang mengikatnya melemah. Iblis bermata coklat itu melepaskan diri dan langsung melepaskan serangan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Neji dan Hinata meringkuk menutupi telinganya sementara bangunan di sekitar mereka berguncang dan kaca-kacanya pecah. Manusia yang berada di dekat situ panik dan berlarian merasakan getaran yang mereka kira gempa bumi.

Naruto dan Kiba memegangi kepalanya. Indra pendengaran mereka terlalu sensitif dengan serangan _sonic_ macam ini. Syukurnya mereka cukup jauh dari episentrum untuk membuat mereka cedera.

"Seseorang tengah bertarung" ujar Kiba.

"Kita harus ke sana. Serangan _sonic_ macam ini hanya di kuasai Iblis atau Vampir"

"Yap" Mereka berdua berlari kencang menuju pusat suara itu.

Hinata kewalahan menghadapi Tayuya. Seandainya saja dia membawa senjata artefak klan Hyuga kekuatannya bisa meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Wanita berambut Indigo itu sedang berbelanja saat merasakan energi kegelapan muncul. Neji sudah luka parah. Mereka tak pernah menghadapi Iblis kuat macam ini.

"Kelihatannya kau kewalahan priestess, Bukankah kalian di tugaskan oleh malaikat untuk mengalahkan kami para Iblis"

Hinata mencengkeram erat Rosario yang tergantung di dadanya. Dia butuh waktu untuk menciptakan serangan pamungkas. Andai saja seseorang bisa mengulur waktu untuknya. Mata lavendernya melirik Neji. Sepupunya sudah tak mungkin bertarung lagi. Masa dia harus mati di sini padahal perang dengan Iblis belum juga dimulai.

Hinata menahan nafas dan menutup matanya saat melihat tangan bercakar tajam Iblis wanita itu mendekat ke lehernya. Entah kenapa cekikan yang Hinata nanti tak kunjung tiba. Sang priestess membuka matanya dan terkejut tangan Tayuya di tahan oleh pemuda berambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit musim panas. Pemuda itu menyeringai senang.

" Aku lawanmu, Iblis"

"Kau? " Tayuya bertanya.

Kiba muncul menyelinap di belakang Tayuya. Pemuda dengan tato di pipi itu menjepit kedua lengan wanita itu dengan melipat sikunya. Tayuya meronta melepaskan diri tapi Kiba sang _ware-wolf_ lebih kuat

"Hajar dia Naruto. Sementara aku menahannya" perintah Kiba pada temannya.

"Baiklah" Naruto melepaskan rentetan pukulan di wajah dan tubuh Tayuya. Praktis Iblis itu menjadi samsak hidup bagi Sang _ware-wolf_ pirang. Tayuya yang tak bisa mengelak berusaha mencari kesempatan menggunakan serangan _sonic-_ nya. Tapi menyadari Iblis itu hendak membuka mulutnya. Naruto meninju dan mencekik lehernya.

"Serangan _sonic_ mu tak bisa diaktifkan bila kau tak bisa bersuara"

"Tumben kau pintar rubah" Komentar Kiba yang masih memegangi wanita Iblis itu.

Darah dan luka memenuhi tubuh Tayuya. _Ware-wolf_ bertempur dengan brutal dan keroyokan "Hei Kiba kau mau menghajarnya juga?"

"Tentu saja"

Naruto melepaskan cekikannya. Tanpa sempat Tayuya berkedip Kiba membuat gerakan _back flip_ dan membanting Iblis itu ke belakang mematahkan tulang belakangnya. Iblis malang yang dihajar duo serigala itu lumpuh. Akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan diri dengan luka parah seperti ini.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, Sekarang kita bisa menanyainya soal Iblis yang datang ke wilayah kita"

"Wahai Bapa di surga. Berkatilah kami dengan cahayamu. Singkirkanlah semua kegelapan dari muka bumi" Hinata menyiapkan energi penyucian. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Iblis yang membahayakan manusia hidup. " _Light Blast_ "

Naruto dan Kiba menatap wanita berambut Indigo yang kini memancarkan aura suci dengan bingung. Tubuhnya bersinar keperakan "Kalian menyingkir dari sana" Begitu kekuatannya mencapai maksimal. Rosario yang di pegang wanita itu melepaskan energi berkekuatan tinggi. Menghapus segala eksistensi energi kegelapan di sekitarnya. Naruto dan Kiba menyingkir dari trajektori serangan Hinata, Sementara Tayuya yang terluka parah tertelan energi tersebut dan lenyap.

"Ya ampun, Bagaimana ini Kiba. Iblisnya lenyap"

Dengan geram pria berambut hitam itu menyamperi Hinata "Hei Nona. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Iblis itu. Urusan kami dengannya belum selesai"

Hinata memandang pemuda kekar yang terlihat kasar di depannya tanpa rasa takut "Aku melenyapkannya"

"Aduh, Bagaimana ini hilang sudah sumber informasi kita" Naruto panik.

Hinata mengabaikan dua pemuda asing itu untuk memeriksa Neji. "Kak Neji kau tak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu terkulai dan terbatuk-batuk. Hinata menyembuhkannya tanpa dia sadari Kiba dan Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Siapa kalian?, Mengapa mengincar Iblis?"

"Aneh, Kau manusia tapi tak terkejut melihat kami"

"Karena aku seorang _exorcist_. Aku terbiasa dengan hal-hal gaib. Kalian bukan iblis. Juga bukan vampir. Apa kalian _ware-wolf_?"

"Benar, Kami datang untuk menyelidiki sesuatu tentang Iblis dan Vampir"

Setelah lukanya disembuhkan Neji mencoba berdiri "Nona. Apa kau mempercayai mereka?"

"Tadi mereka menolongku kak Neji"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang _priestess_. Ini penjagaku Neji. Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengalahkan Iblis itu" Hinata memberikan mereka sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka dan yang bodoh ini Uzumaki Naruto. Kami kesal kau melenyapkan iblis itu begitu saja. Padahal kami datang kemari untuk mencari informasi"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian"

"Benarkah?"

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang serius itu tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi dengan keras. Sontak ketiga pasang mata itu menatap si pemuda pirang "Maaf, Aku lapar sekali. Bisa kita makan dulu tapi aku tak punya uang?"

Nona Hinata yang selalu anggun dan tenang mendadak jadi terkekeh-kekeh dengan sikap santai _ware-wolf_ pirang itu."Ya sudah biar aku yang bayari" Wanita itu tak menyangka ada _ware-wolf_ yang sama sekali tidak keren. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto bajumu lucu " Sekian lama baru Hinata menyadari pemuda berambut pirang itu memakai baju bergambar pikachu.

"Tuh kan Kiba, Nona ini saja bilang T-shirt ku lucu. Kau saja yang tak punya selera"

Kiba hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mengapa harus si bodoh Naruto yang menjadi partnernya.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju rumah makan.

Neji dan Hinata menyesap teh mereka dengan tenang sementara dua pemuda serigala itu sibuk menghabiskan semua hidangan daging di atas meja.

"Seorang Iblis datang menyusup ke wilayah kami memberitahu para Vampir sedang berusaha membuat perang" ucap Kiba di sela-sela acara makannya.

"Iblis itu berbohong" jawab Hinata langsung.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita berparas manis itu.

"Kerena aku terlibat dalam semua ini dan aku juga mengenal vampir lord secara pribadi"

"Mengapa kami harus mempercayai ceritamu"

"Kiba, Naruto. Saat ini ada masalah yang lebih parah dari pada persaingan bangsa Vampir dan _Warewolf_ yaitu ambisi kaum Iblis untuk menguasai semuanya. Aku pikir Iblis sengaja datang untuk mengadu domba Kalian dengan para vampir agar pekerjaan mereka jadi lebih mudah"

"Nona mengenal Vampir lord. Bila kalian berkenan kami bisa mengundangnya untuk berbicara pada kalian di tempat netral"

"Aku curiga kalian hanya sedang mencoba menjebak kami" Kiba Inuzuka merasa skeptis manusia mau membantu _ware-wolf_

"Aku mempercayai Hinata. Apa kau merasakan energinya Kiba. Begitu murni tanpa ternoda oleh niatan buruk"

Hinata merasa malu dipuji seperti itu "Um.. kalau begitu apa kalian setuju bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha? Aku akan mengatur semuanya"

"Baiklah, Kami setuju"

.

.

Temari melirik adiknya yang lagi-lagi melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden serangan Hidan dan Gaara masih dalam masa pemulihan. Penyihir berambut pink yang juga merupakan kontraktor Iblis api Tsunade itu kerap datang ke rumah ini untuk memeriksa Gaara tapi Ino tak pernah muncul. Temari enggan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang jelas adiknya tampak murung.

"Gaara apa menurutmu bergabung dengan Ino adalah ide yang baik?"

"Pilihan apa lagi yang kau punya Temari? Tak ada yang tersisa"

"Tapi Gaara Kalau kau kembali ke dunia Iblis kau bisa mengalahkan Deidara. Kau lebih kuat darinya"

"Lalu bagaimana menghadapi pasukannya Temari? Kau pikir Deidara mau duel satu lawan satu. Ini perang dan bila kau ingin mencoba menang maka kau harus punya pasukan. Jadi bergabung dengan para Vampir adalah ide yang terbaik" jelas pria itu dengan logis.

Temari menghembuskan nafas berat dan memutuskan bergabung dengan adiknya duduk di sofa. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar. Meski dia buta akan kekuatan Vampir akan lebih baik dia ikut bertempur dengan mereka tapi Temari harus tahu apa tujuan akhir bangsa vampir bila perang ini usai.

"Gaara apa kau merencanakan sesuatu tentang Ino?"

"Tidak ada Temari, setelah pertempuran dengan Hidan. Ino menghindariku. Sakura bilang Ino tak ingin melibatkanku dalam bahaya lagi"

"Aku mengerti. Keberadaan Ino sudah diketahui Deidara dan anak buahnya bisa muncul kapan saja. Ino tak menginginkanmu terlibat dalam pertempuran dan aku setuju. Aku tak pernah suka pada Succubus itu tapi aku harus memberinya nilai positif karena dia peduli padamu. Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa pada akhirnya dia mengkhianatimu"

"Mungkin Ino tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku"

Temari menatap Gaara dengan tak percaya "Kaum Iblis tak punya konsep dasar tentang cinta Gaara. Iblis hanya punya loyalitas bagi master mereka. Kata cinta hanya berlaku untuk manusia barangkali emosi dan kehidupanmu sebagai manusia mengacaukan cara berpikirmu"

"Mungkin"

"Gaara menjauhlah dari Ino. Wanita itu akan selalu menjadi kejatuhanmu"

Gaara diam dan tak lagi berkomentar. Dia bingung apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Menghancurkan Ino atau memilikinya, menjadi manusia atau memenuhi takdirnya sebagai Iblis. Dia harus mengambil sikap.

.

.

Ino berdiri di depan jendela menggenggam segelas susu hangat. Malam ini hujan turun dengan lebat dan sang pemilik apartemen belum kembali. Setelah pertempuran di taman Miwa Sai menghindarinya dan Dia menghindari Gaara. Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. Ino lebih suka bila hubungan mereka berada dalam ambiguitas. Sejak pertemuan mereka Sai telah menjadi bayangannya dan kini ketika pria itu memutuskan menjaga jarak dia jadi merasa ada yang kurang dan Gaara. Rasa bersalahnya pada pria itu berlipat-lipat. Dia merasa hancur ketika mengira Gaara tewas. Kemarahan dan kesedihannya berhasil membuka kunci kekuatan potensial yang tak pernah dia sangka dia miliki. Apa itu artinya Gaara berarti penting baginya. Ino tak tahu. Dia hanya ingin pria itu tak terlibat lebih jauh. Dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya bila Gaara menjadi korban dalam perang ini.

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Sai kembali dari kegiatan patrolinya. Pria itu tertegun menemukan Ino tenggelam dalam pikirannya menatap hujan dari jendela. Lampu ruang tamu di biarkan tidak menyala tapi Sai bisa melihat wanita itu tampak murung.

Ino tak tampak seperti Succubus menakutkan yang menghancurkan musuhnya dengan sadis. Dengan rambut tergerai dan _sweater_ kedodoran serta ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Ino terlihat seperti wanita yang butuh dihibur.

"Sai apa kau menghindariku?" ucap wanita itu tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

Vampir itu mendekat berdiri di sisi Ino "Tidak, Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku merasa selama ini aku tak memberimu cukup ruang untuk bernafas"

"Apa kau kecewa Sai?"

"Karena kau tak membalas perasaanku?, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak punya hak untuk mendikte keputusan yang kau buat. Tapi seperti katamu kita punya urusan yang lebih besar dari sekadar mengurusi masalah hati. Kita harus memenangkan perang ini"

"Aku takut bila aku gagal"

"Dan itu tak akan menjadi kegagalanmu sendiri" Sai menyentuh bahu wanita itu. Membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan "Dengar kau tidak menghadapi Deidara sendirian. Ada aku. Sakura. Kaum Vampir dan bahkan para _exorcist_ " Wajah wanita itu masih tampak bimbang.

Sai menahan diri untuk tidak mencoba menghapus wajah murung Ino dengan ciuman. Akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk mengekspresikan perhatiannya dengan membelai rambut pirang Ino yang tergerai "Jangan banyak berpikir. Jadilah kuat dan hancurkan semua musuh yang ada di depanmu. Kami akan mendukungmu"

Nada hangat penuh dukungan dalam setiap kalimat Sai. Membuat Ino yakin dia akan memenangkan perang ini tapi dia tetap merasa kosong. Haruskah lagi dan lagi dia mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya untuk hal-hal yang lebih besar. Akankah dia bahagia? Dia sendiri tak tahu dan tak mengenali lagi perasaan apa yang dia punya dan memilih untuk tak menggubris dan mengali lebih dalam.

"Sai, peluk aku" pinta Succubus itu.

Sang Vampir menurut, Ia mendekap Succubus itu dan menghirup aroma bunga yang selalu menjadi ciri khas Ino. Semua menjadi bertambah pelik tapi Sai akan mengesampingkan perasaannya hingga perang ini selesai.

Ino mendesah lega. Lengan Sai memeluknya erat. Dinginnya tubuh pria itu menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Dia merasa tenteram dan aman. Ino tak bisa memilih antara Sai dan Gaara karena dia menginginkan keduanya. Membutuhkan keduanya. Biar saja hubungan mereka di zona abu-abu seperti ini. Penuh ketidak pastian.

"Maafkan aku Sai, Aku tak ingin memilih. Kau penting bagiku begitu pula Gaara"

"Aku paham Ino. Aku tak memintamu memilih"

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Membiarkan diri mereka terselimuti kesunyian yang menenangkan

.

.

"Dei, Hidan dan Tayuya tak kembali" Sasori melapor pada Masternya "dan benar Ino bersama para vampir dan dia juga menemukan pazuzu"

Sang raja Iblis duduk dengan santai di singgasananya seolah kehilangan Hidan dan Tayuya tak berarti apa-apa baginya "Santai saja, Kita sedang berada di atas angin dan aku sedang tak terburu-buru menaklukkan dunia. Aku mencoba merekrut bangsa _ware-wolf_ tapi sepertinya mereka tak tertarik"

"Bagaimana bila kita membuat perpecahan di antara mereka"

"Apa Idemu?"

"Kita buat seolah-olah Vampir menyerang wilayah para serigala itu dan cukup satu serangan itu akan menjadi pemicu permusuhan di antara mereka"

"Lakukan apa yang diperlukan. Kau mendapatkan izinku"

.


End file.
